Set of Lies
by TerryJ
Summary: A seemingly typical NCIS case ends up revealing a mystery related to one of their own. Realities are questioned and lies unearthed. The NCIS family faces questions, changes and the possibility of happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

"History is a set of lies agreed upon."  
― Napoleon Bonaparte

 _A/N - This was a story that started with a seed of imagining a single scene and has grown into something else entirely. 14 chapters are currently written and being beta'd and an addition 7 are outlined. This is intended to have a structure similar to an episode where a mystery is slowly revealed to our characters and then ends up twisting in to some place unexpected. One chapter at a time will be published as I'm interested in feedback regarding the direction of the story and in the past I've found that sometimes readers' comments have inspired me to change plot points._

 _I want to avoid notes through most the story so some set up -_

 _Set sometime after New Years in the middle of season 13; I wanted it recent but can't bring myself to exclude Tony. I love Ziva but having too many people with 'special connections' to Gibbs just makes the whole thing too messy to handle so this timing simplifies things. The whole team will make appearances and there will be more action in the latter half of the story._

* * *

"You sure didn't see the Lance Corporal after that?" Gibbs' pen hovered over his pad, eyes scanning the pilot's face.

"I'm sure." The Major nodded vehemently, looking between the two NCIS agents. "I watched him board the Herc with the rest of his squad. As far as I'm concerned the guy is in Stuttgart waiting for his final transport to Afghanistan."

He lifted his chin to make eye contact but the investigator's attention had strayed to somewhere over his shoulder, focused across the airfield.

Noticing the distant look on his boss' face, Tony stepped up. "Okay, well, thanks. We'll be in contact if we have any more questions." He nodded for the Major to return to his work before shooting a concerned look to Gibbs.

He still hadn't moved and Tony's brow furrowed, "Uh, Boss?" He looked in the direction of the other man's gaze, scanning for what had pulled his attention, "Whatchya see over there?"

Gibbs frowned and gave a short shake of his head, "Nothin." He pulled on the brim of his cap and turned, shouldering past Tony.

Tony stood in place, watching in confusion as Gibbs' headed in the direction of the car.

"C'mon, DiNozzo...One of us is headed to Germany."


	2. Chapter 2

"You hear from Gibbs or Bishop?" Tony rolled his neck, entering the bullpen and dropping a stack of folders on his desk.

McGee nodded, not looking up from his monitor, "Just after you left last night. The lieutenant was making them wait to interview Grayson."

"Ugh." Tony made a face, "I love Germany but that base is miserable. Can you imagine Bishop needing to sit still and do nothing but wait with Gibbs while a junior officer calls the shots?" He dropped into his chair, "Makes me almost happy to be sitting here going through personnel files."

Tim snorted, "How many coming in today?"

"Nine." He exhaled, pinching his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Headache already, Anthony?"

His eyes snapped open at the accented voice and he smiled wanely, "Just anticipating the inevitable, Ducky."

The doctor looked at the stack of folders over the rims of his glasses, "More interviews from the airfield?"

"And more dead ends." Tim stood up and strolled over to join them. He picked up the top personnel folder and flipped through, "It's doubtful any of the Quantico personnel will know anything. Grayson only passed through on his way to Afghanistan. He was barely there two days."

"Ah, yes, that's actually why I'm here." Ducky held up a folder, "Lance Corporal Grayson never actually left Quantico." He waited for both agents' eyes to lock with his, "That is, until 4 days ago when he was brought to my morgue."

"The body _is_ Grayson?" Tony's mouth hung open.

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Tim groaned.

Ducky shook his head, "Unfortunately, I am not." He gestured to the file in his hands, "It took sometime, what with not having any legible prints but the DNA match just came through this morning." He smirked, "It looks like your main suspect is actually your victim."

Tony's head rolled back again. "Yep, here comes that headache."

"Wait..." Tim was shaking his head, "If the body is Grayson then _who_ is in Germany on his way to Bagram?"

"And who the hell tries to sneak _into_ a warzone?" Tony looked to Tim, cringing.

"I suppose that will be up to Gibbs and Eleanor to discover." Ducky handed over his completed report with a bounce.

"Great." Tony muttered, dropping the folder among the others on his desk, "Thanks Ducky."

He looked up when the doctor didn't move to leave; Ducky was staring, transfixed, as a Marine Captain with an NCIS visitor badge exited the elevator. He followed the officer's movements as she crossed the bullpen before he turned back to Tony and Tim. "Who is that?"

Tony half stood from his desk to get a good look at the uniformed woman being escorted to the conference room. He made a low growl, "I don't know...but I'd like to."

Tim slapped the back of Tony's head and ignored the scandalized look of shock he received in return, "Captain Howell. She's one of today's interviews."

"Oh." Ducky's eyes followed the young woman until she had disappeared around the corner.

"You know her?" Tony frowned, joking aside.

The doctor looked back to the younger men who were both now fixated in the direction the captain had gone. "No. Not at all." He shook his head, "At least I don't think so. She just seemed awfully familiar."

Tony and Tim exchanged glances as Ducky shrugged and disappeared into the elevator.

Tim tilted his head, "She seem familiar to you?"

"Maybe a little." Tony admitted with a wince. He gestured with his chin to the folder in Tim's hands, "What do we have?"

McGee flipped it open and scanned the top sheet, "Captain Kelly Howell. Commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant out of Annapolis 10 years ago. Helicopter pilot, one tour Iraq, one tour Afghanistan, mostly evac missions. Was based out out of Miramar Base in San Diego but applied for an instructor position at Quantico after taking a maternity leave." He looked up with an exaggerated smirk, "D'Aww; Sorry Tony, she's married."

Tony rolled his eyes and snatched the file out of Tim's hands. "Give me that."

"Transfer completed 4 months ago. Clean record; No run ins with NCIS." He looked back to the first page, scanning up until reaching a line McGee hadn't read aloud.

His face slacked and he looked in the direction of the conference room and then back to the paper.

"What?" Tim followed Tony's attention.

"You missed something, Timmer." He dropped the folder and looked across the squad room, as he pointed to the information that now glared off the page, "But you're not the only one."


	3. Chapter 3

The two men came to a halt outside of the closed conference room door, looking at one another.

They took a collective deep breath before Tim nodded and Tony turned the handle.

Captain Howell stood by the window, facing the door, eyebrows raising slightly as both men seemed to freeze in the doorway, mutely staring at her.

She tilted her head, watching them watch her. A curiously amused smile pulled at the corner of her lip but she said nothing, waiting.

The silence continued until Tim finally gave Tony a shove with his shoulder.

Tony tossed him a glare and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Hello Captain, thanks for coming in today." He stepped into the room, gesturing to the chairs, "Please, take a seat."

She acquiesced, sitting stiffly at the head of the table. "I assume this is about the body discovered in the creek by the airfield?"

"Yeah, yes. Yes it is." Tim nodded, flipping open a notepad and sitting next to her. "Does the name Lance Corporal Terrance Grayson mean anything to you?"

She rolled in her lips, facial features tightening as she thought before giving a short shake of her head, "No."

Tony slowly slid into a chair across from McGee, his eyes not leaving their witness' face. Captain Howell frowned as he leaned closer, eyes scanning. Tilting her head to the side she narrowed her eyes in an unamused glare.

Tony's adams apple bobbed and he straightened, "Um yes, well he was discovered at the edge of the airfield with old aircraft engine lubricant under his fingernails. Our forensic scientist believes he may have spent time working on aircraft."

Evaluating him with a wary flick of her eyes, the Captain shook her head, "It's a big base. I'm assigned to MAGTF but I've spent most my time in the classroom. I could tell you about everyone from the instructors to the janitors in the QEC but on the airstrip I just know the helo teams." She shook her head, "There's no Grayson among them."

As she spoke, Tony's eyes traced each of her movements. Looking to the other side of the table she could see McGee regarding her with an equal amount of curiosity.

"Do I have something in my teeth, Agent…?"

"Uh, DiNozzo." Tony answered, with a shift in his seat, "And no, I'm sorry, just...thinking. You know...the case. Murder. Mystery. It's a mystery." He tapped the side of his head, with a wacky grin, "Messes with the brain."

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow but pressed no further, turning her shoulders and attention to Tim.

"Um, okay, right." Tim shot a glare to Tony before looking back to the Captain, "You were at Bagram during your last tour?"

She nodded, "Three years ago."

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Tony asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not unless you consider having to ex-fil Marines who are being shot at by preteens as out of the ordinary."

Tony swallowed, "Right." He looked down at his paper, tapping his pen on the desk, "Prior to your assignment to Quantico your billet was Miramar in San Diego?"

She frowned, "Yes."

"How do you like Virginia compared to California?" He stopped looking at his notes.

Her frown remained in place, eyes sweeping over him. "I like it."

"You went to high school in California." Tim pushed. "You must miss being near family."

Her jaw tightened, and shoulders stiffened, "My husband, my son and the Marines _are_ my family."

The accompanying glare made Tim push back into his chair, swallowing.

After a beat of silence the Captain blinked and marginally softened, "I didn't mean to be harsh. I don't talk much about family."

She exhaled, "I spent a lot of time in California but was born on the East Coast." She cracked a smile, "I fell back in love with the area while at the Academy and recall it being a good place to be a kid; I wanted my son to grow up experiencing snow."

Tony and Tim exchanged a look. Tim pressed his palms against the tabletop, "Still must be hard; being away from your parents."

Captain Howell looked down and then aside, "They died when I was young. Mom in a car crash, Dad in Desert Storm."

Tim's eyes skittered to Tony but the Senior Agent's attention was solely focused on the Captain, his breath tight.

"He a Marine too?" He suggested.

"Yes." A smile flit across her face, dimming quickly as she looked between the two men who were both staring at her, barely breathing. Her eyes narrowed again, her wistful expression fading, "This isn't about the body you found."

Tony blinked, "Uh, no, I mean, yes, it is actually. It absolutely is."

"Uh, yeah." Tim nodded, "Lance Corporal Grayson was also based in San Diego and then left from the Quantico airstrip before supposedly going on to Afghanistan."

"Right." Tony nodded, "So we are just prodding to see if anything of interest pops up seeing as you've shared some of those locations."

Howell nodded slowly, eyes going back and forth between the two. "Supposedly?"

Tim smiled and glanced to Tony who bit his tongue and looked down to obscure his grin. "Observant."

He nodded, looking back up, "The body was not immediately identifiable but had a letter from the Lance Corporal in his pocket. Inquiries told us that Grayson had shipped out, but our medical examiner just informed us that the body in autopsy is actually Terry Grayson."

She blinked, "So someone killed him and took his place in the transport?"

"That's what we're thinking." Tim nodded, glancing again to Tony.

She made a face, "That could get messy."

"A bit." Tim nodded.

"I guess that explains you two." She huffed, relaxing back into her chair.

"Uhhh…" Tim and Tony exchanged glances, "What now?"

"You both seemed shaken when you first came in." She shrugged and smiled warmly, "Learning the dead guy's identity was the same as someone who boarded the plane and that now you have a security breach in addition to a murder must have really thrown you for a loop."

"Heha, yeah... _that's_ it..." Tony agreed with a stilted chuckled. "It's _crazy_!" His eyes went wide and he gestured with his hands.

The Captain gave him a look and Tim shook his head, "You're right, this is a complicated situation." He pushed back from the table, "Thank you for your time, Captain. We appreciate your understanding."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but I'll keep my ears and eyes open." She stood and smiled at them both.

"Thanks." Tim nodded, pulling out his card, "And if you need anything, give me a call."

"Oh, me too." Tony fumbled with his jacket to pull out a card of his own.

She smirked, accepting both, "I haven't had men fall over themselves to give me their numbers since before I got married."

"Ah, well, just part of the hospitality here at NCIS; welcome back to the East Coast. Don't believe the rumors; we can be cool and friendly just like Californians. Here, let me get that for you..." Stumbling over a chair Tony reached out to hold open the door.

She stared at him but shook her head with an amused smile, "Thank you."

"No problem." Tony nodded and waved, "Have a good day Kelly." The smile fell off his face, "I mean Ma'am. Erm, Captain. Captain Howell, Ma'am."

She looked back at him questioningly before turning to follow the escort to elevator.

Tony watched the pair until they disappeared around the corner. He exhaled and slammed the door shut.

"Good job _'keeping it together'_ Tony." Tim glared.

"Shove it McSuperior." He turned around, pressing his back against the door.

Tim dropped heavily back into his chair, "We need to call Gibbs."

"Yeeeeah, that's a _great_ idea." Tony rolled his eyes and held up his hand to his cheek, miming talking on a phone, "Hey Boss, how's Europe? Going well? That's great. Same old same old here. Oh, _by the way_ since you're on the line, this might be a crazy coincidence _or_ we might have found your daughter whom you believed to be killed 24 years ago. See ya later!" He shook his head, "Great plan McGee!"

Tim tilted his head, "You done?"

"Done? Done? How am I supposed to be done?" Tony gestured to the door, "She...she...I mean...!" He flipped open the Captain's file again making stuttering gestures toward the word ' _Gibbs_ ' listed in the Captain's file under 'Maiden Name'.

"I know..." Tim patronized. "I just meant that we need to call and tell him what Ducky said about Lance Corporal Grayson."

"Oh." The energy dropped from Tony's frame. "Yeah, that's important too." He settled into a chair squeezing the bridge of his nose between his palms.

Tim shook his head and reached for the conference speaker, dialing the NCIS satellite phone number.

" _Yeah, 's Gibbs."_

"Uh, hey Boss." Tim leaned to the speaker, "Any progress on interviewing the Lance Corporal?"

An unintelligible cross between a growl and dismissal came through the line.

He winced, "Yeah...Copy that. Well, we've got some news here."

" _You going to make me guess it, McGee?"_

Tim glared across the table to Tony who had one hand squeezing his brow while the other was clasped over his mouth.

"No...no Boss." He took a deep breath, "Ducky identified the body...it actually is Lance Corporal Terrance Grayson. We have no idea who is over there in his place."

" _Uhhh damn._ " The eyeroll was practically audible before the line sharply disconnected.

Exhaling, Tim looked to Tony who shook his head, right hand still over his mouth.

Tim sighed, "We have 8 other potential witnesses to interview today. No doubt Gibbs is going to drag the fake Grayson back here first thing and he's going to expect answers." He tapped the case file, "So we work this case first, right?"

"McGee..." Tony dropped his hand.

"Captain Howell isn't going anywhere." Tim gestured across the table, "All we have are some coincidences and an impossible possibility. If it turns out by some miracle that we're right, it's been 24 years, it can't hurt to wait."

"Can't hurt to wait..." Tony leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "How long do you think we can sit on this, McGee?"

He swallowed and looked away, "What about the next time a witness asks Gibbs if he has any kids? Or people start talking about family plans? How long will you be able to sit on this knowing he's going home to boat and bourbon in his basement when it's possible that 20 miles away his daughter..." He sat straight, "She has a _kid_ , McGee. Gibbs could be a _grandfather._ After everything he's been through...How long do you want to sit on _that_?"

Tim sat silently, processing the weight of what it was they had stumbled upon.

Tony dragged his hands down his face, "We wrap this case and there will be another one behind it." He shook his head, "We can't put this off."

With a deep breath Tim nodded. "Okay. So, what's next?"

Tony scrunched his face, "We need to confirm before we let either of them know what we suspect." He bit on his bottom lip, "Abbey?"

"No. No, no, no." Tim shook his head, "She has a hard enough time with secrets as it is. Something like this, especially about _Gibbs..._?"

"Disaster." Tony agreed. "Okay." He slapped the table, "We save her for last, the final confirmation." He shook his head, "We work this like any other case, start with what we know."

"Captain Howell went to Annapolis." Tim's eyes lit up. "Middies have to provide _way_ more than a regular college application. Her entire life history up to age 18 will be in her Academy application."

"Can you get it quietly?"

"Pfffft." Tim snorted, "You doubt me?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't brag about it McGeek; just do it. I'll keep working the Grayson case and take the next few interviews."

"Got it." Tim nodded, gathering his notebook and heading out the door. He paused in the door frame, looking back, "Tony..."

Tony exhaled and met his eyes, "I know, Tim. I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"I _really_ hope Gibbs and Bishop found something because none of these people know _anything_." Tony slammed down the folder from the fifth witness interview.

Tim didn't acknowledge him or look up from his computer.

Lifting his chin, Tony stepped around the desk to look over his partner's shoulder, "You got it yet?"

Tim jumped in his chair, "Geeze Tony! Don't do that!"

"Word of advice?" Tony pushed the back of the chair, making Tim grunt, "When doing top secret hacky, McHackster work it's probably a good idea to keep aware of who is looking over your shoulder."

Tim shook his head, "Up until just now there's been nothing for most people to read."

Tony leaned in, eyes wide, "Does ' _up until now_ ' mean that _now_ you got it?"

"I got it."

Tony straightened, looking around the various people bustling about the open area. "Conference room."

Grabbing his tablet, McGee hustled to the elevator where Tony was impatiently pushing the call button.

"Pushing it more than once won't make it come any faster."

Tony just glared, morphing into a proud grin at the sound of the elevator dinging.

They waited for the lift to empty before entering and promptly flipping the emergency halt.

Tony turned to face Tim, "Whats it say?"

"I haven't read it yet, but..." Tim swiped through his tablet, opening the file, "Okay, Midshipman Applicant Kelly Gibbs for graduating class 2006..."

Tony moved to read over his shoulder, "I didn't realize GPAs could go that high..."

"Yeah, good student." Tim nodded, "Northgate High School outside of San Francisco...gold award girl scout, school council, track and softball..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All American Girl, do we expect anything less?" Tony gestured with his hands, "We're looking for family history..."

"I know, Tony, I know. I'm getting there." Tim scrolled, reading to himself, his fingers stalling as he came to the biographical essay.

"Well...?" Tony bounced on the balls of his feet.

Tim exhaled shakily, "Same story. Mother was killed in a car accident when the Captain was 8. She was also in the car, and spent 2 weeks in the hospital. While there she was informed that her father had been KIA in Kuwait."

"She list her father's name?" Tony angled to read.

Tim looked up with a slow nod, "USMC Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Okay. Not _really_ a surprise at this point, but still..." Tony released a long exhale and leaned back against the wall. "Doesn't make any sense..."

Tim shook his head, "How has she not surfaced until now? She was at Annapolis; that's barely 45 minutes up the road." He flicked over to her service record, "She's been an active duty marine for years..."

"Most of that with the last name of Howell and on the other side of the country." Tony pointed out, "There are over 200 thousand marines, with thousands retiring and cycling in and out each year, McGee."

"I know, but still..." Tim looked at him, "Gibbs knows everyone."

"At this point just top brass or old, cranky Master Sergeants." Tony shrugged, "Not exactly people a relatively junior officer would be shooting the breeze with on a regular basis." He sighed, "It's a big corps and Gibbs served a long time ago. And as long as she kept her nose clean she didn't have any reason to come to the attention of NCIS and I doubt whatever petty officer they had reading the thousands of academy applications took the time to double checked her father's status." He shook his head, "She was hiding in plain sight."

"That's not the only thing that's hinky." Tim shook his head.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ya think?!"

Ignoring him, Tim continued, "She says she was placed into the state's care upon release from the hospital 2 weeks after the accident." He shook his head, "But the records submitted by the California State Child Welfare System has her intake listed as a surrendered child in Los Angeles in August."

Tony frowned, "So?"

"Tony..." Tim's nose tightened, "The car accident was in February. According to Kelly she was in the state system starting in March in San Diego but according to the state's paperwork she didn't enter the foster care system until August in LA; that's 6 months and 150 miles unaccounted for."

"She was little, hurt, traumatized...maybe she just misremembered." Tony shrugged.

"That seems to be what Annapolis thought." Tim scrolled further, "She was lucky, placed with experienced foster hosts who didn't waste anytime getting her signed up in time for the school year. It seems the system didn't realize she had missed the last 3 months of third grade and she didn't need to fall back."

He shrugged, "The missing 6 months didn't impact her schooling so it didn't seem to matter to Annapolis in light of her other achievements."

"Okay." Tony exhaled. "But if her father really is Gibbs, and he's obviously still alive, why would anyone tell her he was dead?"

"And why would they tell him _she_ was dead?" Tim gestured.

"Death makes for a good cover..." Tony muttered recalling words of advice from long ago.

Tim let the tablet hang by his side, tapping his thigh, "Who wants to make an 8 year old disappear?"

"We need more information." Tony grimaced, rocking back against the elevator wall.

Tim glanced at his watch. "And we still need to get these interviews done and hopefully have answers on _something_ before Gibbs gets back."

Tony pursed his lips, staring at the ceiling for a long beat. He pushed against the wall and straightened, "Okay, you take the last few interviews."

"On my own? Where will you be?"

Tony flicked the halt switched and waited for the doors to open and McGee to exit before hitting the button for 2B, "Going to see what information I can dig up from someone in this building who might have a clue."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Thanks to those following along; I'm appreciating seeing your comments come through...a few of you have already mentioned some things that are definitely part of the plan and I'm glad to see where people's thoughts are going. It's going to be a pretty long story with time for resolutions, reactions, more questions and adventure. So thank you for your patience as we continue to set the stage..._

* * *

"Anthony!" Ducky grinned over the corpse he was stitching up, "If you've come for more on your Lance Corporal, I'm sorry but there isn't anything that I didn't already put in my report or send up to Abbey."

Palmer looked up from where he was washing the autopsy instruments, "Yeah, how crazy was that? Right?"

Tony shot a glare in his direction, "I didn't come about Grayson."

Jimmy's eyebrows rose, "Umm, Oh. You know...I think it's time I need too..." The younger man stuttered, getting the message and backing out of the room, "Just go...get...a sandwich...that's not here."

Ducky watched his assistant leave and turned a raised eyebrows to the agent in front of him. When the automatic doors slid shut he stood, "What can I do for you Anthony?"

Tony took a deep breath, "Shannon and Kelly."

Ducky stilled for a beat, jaw tensing, as he evaluated his friend's protege over the rims of his glasses.

Tony straightened, consciously forcing himself to meet the other man's gaze. "You know, I've never been so acutely aware how easily you could get away with murder." He tried with a half grin.

Ducky snapped off his gloves, "It is best you not forget that."

"Heh. Nope." Tony swallowed.

Crossing the room, Ducky settled onto the chair at his desk, "With that in mind, you may proceed with your question."

Tony smirked and shook his head, "You and Gibbs..."

"Not so different than yourself." The Doctor retorted, "Around here, our first instinct is to protect one another."

Sighing in agreement Tony leaned against the nearest table. "Gibbs has that way with people, doesn't he?"

"Those he lets in." Ducky shrugged.

"Yeah..." Tony crossed his arms, "You ever get the sense he was different? Before?"

The older man looked to the side and his shoulders lifted, "Oh, I have no doubt." He smiled but his eyes remained sad, unfocused, "There were glimpses of it with his marriages. They may not have been long, happy affairs but he's not so cold. I believe there were moments he was truly happy in each of them."

He nodded, eyes still averted, "Yes, I can imagine, had he been spared that particular tragedy that the Gibbs we know today would be a lighter, more open man." He smirked, "Though it does take a certain type to become a Marine sniper; no doubt taciturnity was always a part of his make up."

"Right." Tony smiled. He looked Ducky over, "What do you know about Shannon and Kelly's death?"

"You know all about that."

"No. I don't." Tony volleyed. "Gibbs may be a man of few words but it's not like _anyone_ around here is very talkative." He smirked, "At least about the important stuff."

Ducky conceded the observation with a half nod.

"I got the basic story the same time you did, after the coma. Then between Abbey and Mexico and few things Mike Franks let slip, it became pretty clear what happened after." He sighed, "But it's all been insinuations and pieces to be put together. I've read what files I could find to fill in the holes but have never talked it out with anyone."

"And you have questions..." Ducky prodded.

"The timeline. From Gibbs' point of view." Tony stared back, forcing his face neutral.

"Timeline?" Ducky's brow furrowed, "You're speaking as if this were one of your investigations."

"It's how I talk." Tony shrugged.

Ducky frowned, looking Tony over.

He took a deep breath, "Ducky, remember that bit where you and I aren't that different?" He uncrossed his arms, "We're both just looking out for Gibbs."

Ducky did not move for a beat, head tilted, "Very well." He shifted in his chair, "Jethro received orders for Desert Storm with mobilization out of Pendleton. He and Shannon rented out the house on East Laurel St and moved to Oceanside as a family. Initially, Shannon and Kelly only planned stay there through the holidays but Shannon witnessed the murder just before the New Year."

Ducky took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses. "Technology wasn't what it is today. It was late January when Jethro received her letter about how she was volunteering to testify and the threats and protective detail." He bit his lip, "He had a chance to call home once but it was only a couple of weeks later that the girls were killed. He found out from his CO shortly before there was an assault on the FOB where he was stationed. No doubt in an emotional state of mind, Jethro ran to assist other members of his platoon. He was injured and ended up in a coma for nearly 3 weeks."

"I didn't realize it was that long." Tony shifted, clutching the edge of the table.

"19 days. A long time." Ducky agreed. "After he was cleared in Germany he was sent to Bethesda to finish recovering. They held a belated graveside service for the girls when he was released from the hospital in April but he wasn't medically cleared until May at which point he returned to San Diego to find answers."

Ducky shrugged, "That's when he met Mike Franks. Lord knows what Franks said to him, but Jethro disappeared for a few months before joining the NIS that August." He leaned back with a small smile, "The rest, as they say, is history."

"Maybe not, Duck..." Tony muttered looking down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The older man looked up, tilting his head to gauge Tony's expression.

Tony looked at a spot in front of his shoes, "Do you know anything about the people in California they knew, before Gibbs shipped out?"

Ducky frowned, "Not really. I mean there are two bases in town, I'd imagine it was all other military families."

"And the initial murder, that Shannon witnessed..." Tony crossed his arms, "Do you know anything about it? Did Kelly see it too?"

"Oh my, I...I don't know." Ducky blinked, "I never asked." He looked up sharply, "I certainly hope not, that poor girl."

Tony frowned, "How about Pedro Hernandez. When did he die? Specifically."

Ducky stepped back, his expression cooling, "You're toeing a line now, Agent DiNozzo." He tilted his head, "Perhaps it is best for you to explain to me exactly what your intent is here."

Fidgeting with the edge of the folder in his hand, Tony tilted his head, "The Marine Captain this morning, you said she looked familiar. Did you ever place her?"

Ducky frowned, "The young woman?" He shook his head, "No. I don't believe I've ever met her." He tapped his lips with his index finger and before gesturing, "Though, now that I think about it, it may just be that she reminded me of pictures I've seen of Shan.."

The word died on his lips, "...What are you getting at?"

Tony handed over the folder, watching a slight tremble in the older man's usually steady hands as he opened the file, turning to hold it under the desk lamp and perusing the picture of Captain Kelly Howell, "Yes. Must be the hair, but those eyes..."

"They're familiar." Tony supplied. "Even more so in person."

"I don't..." Ducky looked up from the folder.

Tony redirected him to the top sheet, "Look at the name. Specifically the maiden name."

"How..." The word fell as a whisper from Ducky's lips as he dropped the file on the desk. When he looked back to Tony there were tears glistening in his eyes, "Oh dear."


	6. Chapter 6

"So now what?"

Tony looked at Tim and Ducky, leaning his forearms on the autopsy table between them. Captain Howell's personnel file and Annapolis application as well as print outs of several old news stories were spread out across the silver surface.

"Gibbs and Bishop are on their way back with the fake Grayson now." Tony shifted, "They'll land about 4am so we have until morning to figure out what happened and how we're going to tell him."

"That is, _if_ what we think happened actually happened." Ducky sighed.

Tim frowned, "Meaning?"

"You know what I mean. You've already considered that all is not as it seems." He gestured across the table, "Otherwise you wouldn't be investigating this deeply prior to telling Gibbs."

He straightened, "You, yourselves, are currently working a case involving an assumed identity. It would be prudent for us to consider the possibility that someone has planted Captain Howell as part of a larger plan." Crossing his arms and shaking his head, Ducky exhaled, "Although I can't imagine the endgame, it would not be the first time that someone tried to manipulate Jethro through cruel or unusual means."

"You think she could be in on it?" Tim stood, looking to gauge Tony's reaction to Ducky's suspicion.

Tony didn't move, eyes pinched in thought.

Ducky shrugged, "She'd have to be." He pushed at the paperwork in front of them, "There's too much for coincidence. If she is not Jethro's daughter then she most certainly is part of a carefully constructed fabrication."

"So we need to decide if we are investigating a 24 year old plot to kidnap and hide a child _or_ a if we are investigating a current plot to manipulate Gibbs?" Tim waited for Ducky's nod of approval.

"I do find that success is generally dependent on knowing which crime has been committed." A sage smirk lifted Ducky's cheeks.

"She doesn't know."

Both Tim and and Ducky turned at Tony's quiet pronouncement.

He looked between the two of them and straightened with a push against the table, "She's not part of any plot."

"How do you know?" Ducky tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

"Call it my gut." He muttered, turning his attention to Tim, "You met her, McGee."

"She _was_ oddly comfortable with silence." Tim puckered his lips.

"I've been at the receiving end of Gibbs glares for almost 15 years." Tony swallowed, "Can't fake that."

Tim gave a confirmation nod, "It _was_ uncanny."

The older man sighed, readjusting his stance. "As much as I respect your instincts, Anthony, there is only one person whose 'gut' I trust without question."

"Yeah." Tony frowned, "But we can't ask him yet."

"So if it isn't a plot," Tim crossed his arms, "Why? What happened? What happened in the six months between the hospital and arriving in San Francisco?"

Ducky looked Tony over, "You asked me about the death of Pedro Hernandez, why?"

Tony crossed his arms, one hand coming up to press against his mouth, "The crash was caused when Hernandez shot the NIS agent driving." He looked to Ducky, "How did he know Shannon was in the car?"

"What do you mean?" Tim tilted his head.

Tony sorted through the papers on the table until he pulled up the news report of the murder. He scanned down the article, pointing to the line he remembered, "The shot came from a distance; a building across the street." He looked up, "This wasn't Kennedy riding with the top down, it was a minivan."

"There was a spotter!" Ducky looked up, "He wasn't working alone. Someone on the ground to signal to Hernandez that Shannon was in the car."

Tim took the article from Tony, reading, "The agent died at the scene. Shannon and Kelly were evac'd to the nearest hospital before they were pronounced dead."

He looked up and Tony picked up the thread, "Hernandez's people thought the kid could be still be a witness."

"And whoever it was, they couldn't bring themselves to murder a little girl." Tim's eyes widened, "They intercepted her from child services...".

"Intending to hold on to her until Hernandez was cleared." Tony bit on his lip, "When he died they dropped her off for real." He shrugged, "They acted as foster parents. Kelly never even knew she had been kidnapped."

He and Tim turned to face Ducky, waiting for the older man's approval of their theory.

"I don't know gentlemen." He sighed, "There's a death certificate, an internment. Your theory would require the involvement of a doctor at the hospital at the very least."

"So the alternative…" Tony sunk back.

"Someone is targeting Gibbs and the first step was to create a backstopped ID that matches Kelly's." Tim began listing aloud, "She could be using hair dye and contact lenses. We don't know what she normally looks like or how long this has been in the works; She could have been going to the diner or somewhere else where she could watch him and his mannerisms before taking on the identity and inserting herself someplace where they knew she'd be likely to cross paths."

"We know the CIA is no fan of Jethro." Ducky nodded, "He also made enemies during his clandestine missions in Europe. The Russians certainly would have the means to create something like this."

Tony shook his head, "Spooks don't have husbands and kids. It complicates things."

Tim leaned on the table again, "Or maybe that's the point. Deepens the cover. We only know about her family because she told us and what's in her file." He shook his head, "We have no proof they're real."

Pushing the papers around the table Tony frowned, "Still doesn't sit right." He pulled up the background from Annapolis, "What about the missing 6 months? CIA? Russia? They wouldn't make an ID with that kind of hole."

"Every workplace has their underachievers." Tim took the papers from Tony's hands. "Maybe someone screwed up. We are also talking about events of over two decades ago during a period of time when all the main players were going through some serious physical traumas. It makes sense for things to not line up perfectly."

Tony grimaced, "I'd like to vet both possibilities. It'd help knowing when Hernandez was taken out in relation to when Kelly was turned over to Child Welfare. If he was killed in August _after_ she was dropped off then that would automatically negate that theory and we could move on."

Ducky stepped up to the table, spreading out the news articles, "Nothing here is going to tell us."

Tim sighed, "But we know someone who can." exchanging a look with Tony he stepped up to the video phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Hey Ducky!" Abbey's face filled the screen, waving with both hands. "Oh...hey McGee. What's up?"

"Uh, well…"

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed his face next to Tim's, forcing himself into the camera frame. "We have a question Abs."

She tilted her head, frowning, "Hey Tony...All I have on Grayson is that the bruises on his chest were something round, about an inch diameter and probably a hard plastic. I'm still working on identifying what, exactly."

"It's not about the case." Tim replied. He looked to Tony and swallowed, turning back to the device, "We need to know the date that Pedro Hernandez was killed."

Abbey's eyes flew wide, "NO!" she shook her head vehemently, slamming her hands down and stepping away from the phone and pacing around the lab. "We don't talk about that. You _know_ we don't talk about that. Why would you ask me about him? You can't make me talk about that...I won't talk about that. I won't!"

"Abbey. Abs…" Tim sighed and waited until Abbey's protestations calmed, "It's not what you think."

"What do I think, McGee?" She leaned back in, "You call me up to ask me about _that_? _I_ don't even know what I think right now."

"We just need the date Abs." Tony leaned in, "Nothing else. I swear, no other questions about it."

She approached the camera again, "Is Ducky there too?"

"Indeed I am, Abigail." The younger men parted, allowing him access to step forward. "And we are sorry for asking this but it _is_ something we need to know."

She crossed her arms, "Why?"

"It's a bit complicated but you can trust me when I promise you that our intention is to help Jethro." He tried to transmit his earnesty through the camera.

"Is he in trouble?" Her eyes searched through the screen.

"We're trying to figure that out." Tony assured.

Abbey looked down, pulling at her fingers and biting on her lower lip. "July 18th." The quiet answer came through the speaker before she looked back up, glaring.

"Thank you my dear." Ducky nodded as Tony exhaled, his head tilted to the ceiling.

"I expect an explanation about this, McGee!" Abbey didn't look away.

Tim gave a definite nod, "Tomorrow. I promise."

"You better." Her eyes narrowed and the screen went black.

"July 18th. If we assume it took a couple weeks for the kidnappers to find out Hernandez was dead and decide what to do, then it makes sense for Kelly to show up with Child Services in early August. The timing lines up with your theory, Tony." Tim straightened, turning around.

"Yep." Tony was glaring back at him, "What exactly do you plan on telling Abbey tomorrow, McPromises?"

"We can't keep her out of the loop forever." Tim rolled his eyes, "We're not going to be able to prove or disprove anything through old files."

Ducky lowered himself into his desk chair, "Timothy's right. I'm afraid this is going to come down to D N A."

Tony stilled, processing his thoughts. "Alright." He exhaled and rocked against the table behind him, "Gibbs and Bishop will be back before morning which means we have until eight at the latest before we need to face him."

"And before he starts asking what do we 'got' regarding our _actual_ case." Tim sighed, pushing around the papers on the table.

Tony slapped at his cheeks and stretched his jaw, "We have work to do." He pushed away from his leaning position, "I'm going to work on consolidating a report of our interviews and track Grayson's whereabouts between leaving San Diego and when the body was found in Virginia."

"And what will I be doing while you're spending the night cramming for a Gibbs pop quiz?" Tim crossed his arms.

"Well, my computer proficient colleague..." Tony grinned, " _You_ are going to pull up the personnel databases for the California department of child welfare and San Diego area hospitals to get a list of all people employed in 1992." He sighed, "And use that magic back door to pull a couple of DNA records from DoD's database." He looked back to the blank teleconference screen, "That's what you can deliver to Abbey in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ducky exited the elevator with a sigh. It was early still but sleep had proved elusive and he hoped he might be able to provide some assistance to McGee and DiNozzo's efforts by acting as a sounding board as they pulled fact from fiction and supposition.

He took off his hat and was about to hit the light switch in the darkened room when he noticed a shadow in repose on the far autopsy table.

"I see you made it back in one piece."

"Mhrm." Gibbs squeezed at his brow with one hand before heaving himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the table, his hands braced on the edge as he took a moment to fully wake.

Ducky tilted his head, looking over his friend in the unguarded moment. He was in an old marine sweatshirt but still wore the khaki cargo pants and tan boots he favored during overseas travel.

Ducky sighed, "Why did you not go home for some proper rest?"

"Did." The word was more of a grunt than an articulation as he pushed himself off the table, cracking his neck, "Came back."

"For a particular reason?" Ducky looked at his watch, "There is still quite some time before the official start of the day. You couldn't have been home long."

"Let me ask ya something, Duck…" Gibbs ignored the question, continuing to blink the sleep out his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning against the table nearest the desk. "You remember the case a few years back with Mamoun Sharif and the stuff he put on my tools?"

Blinking in surprise at the subject, Ducky nodded, speaking as he turned to hang up his jacket, "Of course. The topical application of BZ gas. He was planning on poisoning hundreds of thousands by spending dollar bills tainted with the poison. " He glanced around his work surface, subtly ensuring that they had not left out any evidence of the previous evening's discussions, "That was 9 years ago."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Yeah."

A hesitation in the exhalation had Ducky dropping his multitasking to focus a concerned eye on his friend. "Jethro? What is this about?"

Looking up with a grimace, Gibbs shifted his head, "You know anything about long term side effects?"

The medical examiner's jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed for a beat as he processed the question.

"Duck?" Gibbs prompted, "Anyone ever relapse?"

"Um...well…" He lowered himself into his desk chair, searching for the right words and questions. "Not that I am aware of but I'll be the first to admit that I'm not an expert in all of the chemical's case studies." He took a deep breath and leaned forward, "Why don't you tell me what leads you to ask?"

Head still down, Gibbs' eyes flicked up to Ducky's. He was still for a long beat before he exhaled, "Back then, it made me see...flashes of things….memories."

"When Sharif poisoned you?" Duck clarified, "You hallucinated real memories?"

He nodded, straightening and rubbing at the back of his neck. "Since then…" He looked around the room, "There have been times when I think I may be hallucinating again."

"When?" Ducky stood, reaching for Gibbs' wrist and timing his pulse, "What was the first incident?"

Gibbs shifted but refrained from completely pulling away from the doctor's touch, "I need coffee."

"Jethro…" Ducky scolded, "You started this conversation."

"The last couple of months…" He looked down, exhaling, "Not often, maybe a half dozen times, if that."

"You've been seeing something?" Ducky prompted. "What?"

"More like who."

Ducky's eyebrows rose, "Okay...Who?"

The Special Agent's shoulders squared then rounded. His eyes fixated on the ground and his fingers tightened on the table top. "Shannon."

Had he been looking up he would have seen the relief flash across Ducky's face before the compassion took over.

"Tell me more, Jethro." He tilted his head, waiting to be met by familiar blue eyes.

Gibbs gave him a smirk somewhere between sad and resigned, "It's just flashes. Once she was a few cars over at the toll stop. Another time leaving the rifle range. Then a couple of weeks ago turning a corner at Bethesda. At the airfield in Quantico earlier this week...and an hour ago; I swore I saw her in a passing car as I turned onto my block."

Ducky inhaled slowly, "Hence the coming back to the office."

"I don't know, Duck..." Gibbs exhaled, "Mike used to talk about seeing ghosts." His chin dropped to his chest in a slow nod, "And I do. That's just my conscience making itself heard; I know that." He looked back up, "But this is different. She doesn't stay. Doesn't talk. Doesn't even get close. Just passes and glimpses and then gone."

Ducky swallowed, "How are you certain that it's your mind playing tricks on you and not just a similar looking woman?"

Gibbs pulled up his head, a smile pulling at his lips.

"That similar?" Ducky chuckled, fighting to contain a broader smile.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, "I just want to be sure my head's on straight."

Ducky snorted, "I thought that was a topic of conversation with your other Doctor friend."

Gibbs glared for a beat, relaxing with an exhale through his nose. "Taft doesn't know everything."

"Who does?" Ducky smiled softly, frowning when his phone buzzed.

Seeing Anthony's number on the screen he held up a hand of apology, waiting for a nod before holding the open phone to his ear, "Yes?"

" _Ducky. Abbey's in her lab. We're going to tell her."_

"I'll be up shortly." He confirmed, snapping the phone shut, eyes still on the man in front of him.

"Jethro…" Ducky crossed his arms, "How much have you slept since taking this case? You returned from Europe with a prisoner so I know you didn't sleep on the plane home."

When the other man remained silent Ducky tilted his head knowingly, "It's no secret that you hardly sleep when in the middle of a case or when something is on your mind."

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder, "Just how I'm built; nothing new."

"Regardless of what they may have taught you in sniper school, sleep _is_ a requisite for health. It is not uncommon for our minds to play tricks on us when we have not had enough." He smiled, "Considering your history it is completely reasonable that the trick takes on this particular manifestation. Did you know that 6% of the population is red headed? A fair number of them attractive woman. That would be 200,000 women in the DC area alone. "

He reached out a hand, tapping it on Gibbs' shoulder, "It is my professional opinion that your head is just fine; perhaps not completely straight," He grinned good naturedly, "But straight enough."

With a reluctant chuckle Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro," The older man sighed, "The world works in mysterious ways and I am not so bold as to assume I know anything for certain but it is doubtful that regardless of the issues you face, there is nothing I can prescribe stronger than some quality sleep."

Gibbs rolled his eyes prompting Ducky's hand to tighten where it rested on his friend's shoulder.

"I have to go up to Abbey's lab and Mr. Palmer will not be in for another few hours." He picked up the roll of paper towels Gibbs had previously been using as a pillow and held it out, "Lie back down. Get some sleep." He smiled, "And look forward to things being clearer when you wake."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ducky is in. He's going to meet us down there." Tony reported, pocketing his phone.

"Good." Tim pulled a memory stick from his computer and stood, clicking his computer off before joining Tony on his way to the elevator. "You get anything good?" He asked his partner as they waited.

"On the case?" Tony clarified, "Some. Abbey narrowed down the murder weapon was likely an oar of some kind. I have some calls out."

"At least that's something." Tim muttered, entering the car.

"Yep..." Tony bounced, "You know that Fake Grayson is in holding?" He rocked against the railing, "That means they're back."

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"It's crunch time." Tony continued, "Getting down to it. Last chance to dismiss all of this without disrupting the fragile ecosystem of NCIS and LJ Gibbs."

"Got it Tony..." Tim rolled his eyes.

"It's now or never Timster. Once Abbey runs that comparison you better hold on because the whole world could start tilting on its access. Past becomes present, dead becomes alive, left becomes right, up becomes -"

"TONY!" Tim snapped.

Tony made a face. "Wow. Working all night makes McGee sensitive."

"No, working all night just makes you more annoying." Tim shook his head, breathing a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened to Abbey's lab. He took a steeling breath and stepped up to the doorway, "Abbey?"

Tony shouldered past him, "Abbs? Where are you? Abbey?"

"Here, here here." She came around the corner from the ballistics lab holding a demonic looking mask.

"Meet Baron Samedi!" She grinned, holding it aloft. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I can pour ballistics gel into more than just rectangle molds or fake torsos. Pulling slugs out of the Loa of the Dead is waaay more satisfying than…"

In the middle of her upbeat explanation of her newest project Ducky appeared, passing Tim in the doorway.

Abbey's eyes widened at his arrival, her words ebbing away. She stilled, calculating the possible reasons for the early morning visit from the three men.

"What...What happened?" Her voice constricted and she picked up the remote to her sound system. The silence took over the room and she tightened her hold on the mask in her hands, "Did something happen? Ellie? Gibbs?"

"What?" Tim blinked, "No! Nothing happened."

"Then why are you all here?" She looked at him with distrust, "Ducky too." She shook her head, "I already told you everything I have about the case. What am I supposed to think?"

"Abbs," Tim waited for her to meet his eyes, "We need you to focus." He looked over his shoulder to Tony who gave a slight incline of a nod, "We've been working on something else."

"Other than the case?" She tilted her head, "Does Gibbs know?"

"Not yet." Tim shifted and held up a flash drive, "We need you to do a DNA comparison."

Her eyes flicked to the small device, "Does this have to do with what you called me about last night?"

Tim didn't answer audibly, he just nodded.

Abbey frowned and looked him over before pushing the demonic mask into Tony's hands and plucking the flash drive out of Tim's fingers. She turned to the computer and her fingers flew across the keyboard and clicked the mouse, a frown growing.

"McGee...there's only one file here; what do you want me to compare it to?"

"McGee…" Tony growled and jostled Tim.

"Yeah, I know, I know." He winced, "I was only able to find the Captain's DNA profile in the DOD database." He looked over his shoulder to Tony, "I couldn't find Gibbs' anywhere."

"Gibbs' DNA?!" Abbey spun back around and grabbed Tim's arm, squeezing, "Why?"

Tim tried to pull his arm out of her grasp but failed and he turned to the others for help.

Tony ignored Abbey's protestation, exhaling and rolling his neck, "How do we get his DNA? Do I need to sneak into his home and steal his hairbrush?" He frowned, "Do we think Gibbs even has a hairbrush?"

"Tony!" Abbey stomped her foot, "This is ENOUGH!" She released her grip on McGee who rubbed at where her hands had been.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh get over it sissy and tell me why you want Gibbs' DNA and what it has to do with what you asked me last night!"

McGee stared back and closed his mouth, swallowing. Tony stood next to him and exhaled.

Ducky looked between the two younger men and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Abigail, this may be hard to believe but it seems that we may have found Jethro's daughter."

Abbey pulled her head back and tilted her head, "Gibbs'...Daughter?"

"Kelly." Ducky followed the solemn word with a single nod.

Her hand twitched toward her mouth and she looked between the three men, judging their sincerity.

"Kelly?" She repeated as a whisper.

"Maybe." Tony nodded, suddenly serious, eyes fixated on her, "Only you can tell us for sure."

With a sudden shift Abbey launched to her filing cabinet, yanking open a drawer and withdrawing a hard drive. "Remember when McGee stole _my_ cupcake that Ziva bought for me after I let her stay at my place?"

She didn't bother waiting for anyone's affirmation as she continued to speak, plugging in the device and flicking open windows on the screen, "I made everyone give me DNA samples to assist with my investigation." She clicked on a file and turned with a proud smile, gesturing to the screen, "Everyone, _including_ Gibbs."

"Alright McGee!" Tony grinned, starting to slap his partner on the back but hesitating at the glare Abbey sent his way. "Uh, er, I mean, Bad McGee for stealing that cupcake years ago and yay Abbey for getting Gibbs to give you a cheek swab and having the foresight to hold onto the results for all these years?"

Abbey's glared relaxed, "Better."

"You can run paternity?" Ducky gestured to the two DNA profiles now on the screen.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, "But before I do _anything_ you three are going to need to tell me _everything_. What in the hell is going on?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know."

Everyone in the room spun in the direction of the new voice.

Captain Kelly Howell stood in the doorway, jaw clenched and blue eyes blazing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ho-Ly crap." Abbey stepped around the men, staring at the unknown woman in service charlies with familiar blue eyes and red hair in a hastily pinned chignon.

Tony shook off the daze first, " _How_ did you get down here?!"

The Captain rolled her eyes in silent dismissal, continuing to scowl at him until her attention was pulled by the sound of Ducky chuckling.

"My goodness Anthony," The doctor continued to smirk, "You were right about that glare."

Kelly turned to him, "I don't know what you think is so funny but if this is some kind of prank, I'm here to tell you it is _not_ the least bit amusing."

DiNozzo moved to stand a shoulder behind a still gaping McGee, "Uh, well if it's a prank, we're not the ones pulling it."

Ducky stepped forward, "My dear...My name is Doctor Donald Mallard. Why don't you tell me what it is that has you upset?"

Her eyes flashed back to the doctor and she took a breath, visibly reigning in her furor, "These two...two…" She huffed, "Claiming to be NCIS special agents but acting like a couple of...I don't even know what..."

"I will admit they can sometimes be a bit...unique in their approach, but I assure you that they are indeed fully credentialed." He tried a warm smile and reached for her arm, "Come, sit, won't you?"

The Captain evaded his hand, straightening her already stiff posture, "They dragged me up here about some murder I know nothing about and end up wasting my time with questions about my family."

"We...were just being friendly…" Tony stuttered with a broad smile.

"And then!" She cut him off, "I get home last night and realize they gave me this!" She held up an NCIS business card.

"What is wrong with that?" Ducky frowned, glancing back at the guys who each shrugged with looks of forced innocence.

She lowered the card, pushing it closer to his face.

Reading the name on the card, Ducky groaned, "Oh, Anthony…."

She looked passed him, glare settling back on Tony, " _Why_ did you give me a business card with my dead father's name on it?"

Tony's eyes widened and he padded his jacket pocket, pulling out his spare cards.

"What the _HELL_ kind of game are you playing?" She accused, body tense.

"Okay, well, see actually this is an interesting story…" Tony held up a finger, "See, I was out interviewing witnesses with my boss the other day and, well, you never know who you might end up talking to when doing these canvasses so sometimes, maybe, I carry other people's cards, y'know? So if there's a real psycho, like a nutjub or a wacko stalker, I give them a different card so that when they call they ask for someone else and I don't need to deal with them..."

"Get to the point!" She snapped causing everyone else in the room to freeze.

"Whoa…" Tony breathed. "That was…"

"Eery." Tim finished for him.

Tony took another breath, sobering, "Okay, look, giving you that card was definitely an accident on my part."

She crossed her arms, looking back at the card in her hand, "And you just happen to use this particular name on your fake cards? Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't exactly _John Smith_."

"Well, see…" Tony licked his lips, "It's _not_ a fake card. It's my boss' card."

Kelly's eyes narrowed, flicking across his face.

"My boss…" Tony continued slowly, eyes locked on hers, "NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." His met her eyes, taking in her reaction, "Former Marine sniper and Gunnery Sergeant from Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

The Captain clenched her jaw, taking 3 determined steps into Tony's personal space. Her shoulders were ramrod square as she leaned into him, their considerable height difference suddenly seeming negligible. "I'm warning you now, _back_ off. I'm _not_ someone you want as a mark. I could kill you before any of your _friends_ could intervene."

"BEARY SMYLES!"

Everyone stilled and turned to Abbey who was bouncing in place, barely restraining herself.

"Abbs?" Tony inclined his head, inviting her to save him.

A smile hesitated at the edge of her lips as she gave the Captain an analytical sweep with her eyes. "1989. You got one for Christmas."

"What?" Kelly turned away from Tony to stare at Abbey.

Abby stepped closer, "Christmas Eve, your Dad spent 6 hours in line to buy one."

A tremor ran through the Marine's rigidity. "What...what are you talking about?"

"I'm actually not entirely certain…" Abbey looked over Kelly's shoulder to the men in the room, "But judging from what I've heard, and seen…" She gave an exaggerated look over the woman in front of her, "I'm guessing there's been a whole lot of lying going on."

Kelly's hands came up to her face, pressing her fingers into her eyes. "Alright, someone give me a straight answer before I start going up your chain of command."

Abby looked expectedly to Tim then Tony and finally Ducky.

The Scotsman lifted his chin and stepped forward, "My dear, it is our belief that both you and your father have been deceived regarding the events surrounding the car crash that killed your mother."

Kelly frowned, "What…?"

Tony sighed, "Your father didn't die in Kuwait." He gestured to paper still clenched in her fist, "That _is_ one of his cards. He works here."

"No." She shook her head, "That's not true." She took an unconscious step back, "He died. I called, from the second hospital. I called the corps, looking for him...They _told_ me there was an assault. He was in an explosion."

Ducky smiled sadly, "He was. He was in a coma for nearly 3 weeks. But he survived."

She continued to shake her head and he gestured for one of the room's rolling chairs. Tim pushed it over and helped guide her to sit down.

She took a few steadying breaths, "You don't understand. If you knew my Dad you would know that he would have come find me; he wouldn't have left me."

"Of _that_ I am certain." Ducky pulled up a chair of his own to sit across from her, "But he was informed that you perished in the same crash that took your mother."

She blinked, mouth opening but no words coming out.

Abbey shook her head, "How is this possible?! Tony?! McGee?"

"That's what we were in the middle of trying to figure out." Tim lifted a shoulder, "We have some ideas but there are still a lot of holes."

"You need to figure it out!" Abbey's eyes went wide, "This is, this is...McGee...Do you have any idea what this means? What it's going to mean to Gibbs?"

Kelly's head pulled up, and she swallowed, reclaiming some of her previous composure, "Let's hold on." She stood back up, exhaling, "I'd love to believe there was some misunderstanding and there's a chance to be reunited with my Dad but it's not that easy." She shook her head, "None of this makes any sense. Why would anyone tell him I was dead? I'm not about to start blindly jumping into fairytales without explanations."

"You don't have to!" Abbey turned to her computer and with a few clicks pulled up the crime scene photos. "I mean, I don't really have any explanation for you yet but I have pictures..." She selected a picture that had been taken from an angle looking down as Gibbs kneeled by a bloodied rock, "Damn...you can't see his face."

She frowned and flicked forward through a series of over-exposed shots appearing to serve no purpose other than blinding Tim with the flash and one of Palmer mimicking 'Swamp Thing' with algae hanging from his hands.

"There, in the background…" She pointed to the corner of the picture where Gibbs could be seen in profile, conversing with Ducky. "I mean, I know it's not a great picture and it's been a long time, and I'm sure he looks different and he's wearing a cap…"

Kelly stepped up to the large plasma screen, squinting at the obscured image.

Abby frowned, "He's annoyingly good at avoiding cameras, it's like a super power or something but I know I have something…"

"You do!" Tim started pushing around items on her desk, "Where's your phone?"

"Yes!" Abby pointed victoriously at McGee, "I don't believe I didn't think of it first. I mean, I guess I can understand, this is some really big news that my brain is still having a hard time processing, I can't even imagine how hard your wheels are spinning…"

She swiped open the device and scrolled to her contacts, "Each time I get a new phone it takes me _forever_ to pin him down but this one is a good one, I even got him to smile at Ducky's Thanksgiving last year."

She placed the phone into the other woman's hands. Kelly's eyes widened and she tightened her fingers, zooming in on the face in the picture. "...That's...my Dad…" She muttered, dropping back into the chair.

Abbey stood back, smiling at her coworkers as the Captain stared in awe at the phone.

Tim was blinking rapidly, matched by the warmth emanating from Ducky. But a look at Tony's hard gaze had Abbey's eyes drying as she looked between the agent and the Captain.

They made eye contact and the cause of his hesitation dawned on her. "The DNA." She muttered.

"We need to be sure." Tony nodded.

Kelly's head snapped up, "Need to be sure? What is all of this if you're not sure?"

Tony crossed his arms, "This wouldn't be the first time that outside forces tried to mess with one of our people by making them think a loved one was alive."

"Director Shepherd's father…" Abbey recalled, her eyes going wide and then warily looking over the new woman in the lab.

Kelly frowned, "No offense, but who would bother messing with NCIS to that extent?"

"You'd be surprised." Tim assured, "Especially when it comes to Gibbs."

Kelly furrowed her brow and rubbed at her temples, blowing out a frustrated sigh, "So what now? You want a DNA sample?"

"Oh, we already have one." Abbey bounced to her computer, "McGee pulled it from the DoD records.

The Captain's eyes flashed to him, "Isn't that illegal?"

Tim open his mouth and closed it again, "Well...technically, but...we're not using it as evidence in an official investigation so...I mean…"

Abbey shrugged, "Relax McGee. She wants the definitive answer as much as you do." She turned to face the other woman, "Right?"

Kelly took in a long breath and nodded, "I do. I won't be able to accept this until I know for sure and see him for real." She looked around the group with a thoughtful frown, "Where is he?"

"Probably still on a table in autopsy." Ducky replied automatically, prompting the rest of the room to stare at him and Captain Howell's mouth to drop.

" _Sleeping!_ " He assured, "Sorry, didn't mean to cause a fright." He smiled, "Jethro and a colleague returned from overseas only a few hours ago. He is getting some much needed rest on one of my tables."

"...He sleeps on an autopsy table?" Kelly's face pinched as she stared at the group who had seemed to accept the older man's explanation without reaction.

"No." Tony shook his head, "He sleeps on a couch." He lifted a single shoulder shrug, "Or on the boat in the basement."

Kelly's eyes lit up, "That's still there?"

The four NCIS employees exchanged glances before Tim nodded, "Uh. Probably not the one you think. I believe last count this is number 5?" He looked to Tony for confirmation.

"It is." Abbey stepped in.

"I remember the first one…" Kelly spoke quietly, eyes unfocused. "When we moved into the Virginia house he and Mom were making a list of things for him to fix. He asked me what I thought the house needed and with my four year old logic, I told him a boat."

She smiled and looked up, locking eyes with Abbey, "He'd work on it when it was too cold to work outside. He'd give me a sanding block and I'd spend hours with him down there." She blinked, "We were going to name it Black Beauty; He let me pick out a stencil of a horse we'd paint on the side..."

She shook her head, "It wasn't done when we moved to San Diego. He said we'd finish it together when he got home from the Gulf."

She sniffed and looked down, composing herself, "Excuse the…" She gestured to her face and she breathed out, rubbing a hand across her eye, "I didn't sleep much. I saw that card and ended up driving around half the night before coming here."

"It's alright, dear." Ducky stepped forward, a tentative hand on her shoulder, "What you've taken in this morning would shake even the most hardened Marine."

Abbey fidgeted with her hands, "Yeah, it totally makes sense for you to be a little off kilter. This whole thing is totally not on kilter." She gestured toward the back half of her lab, "I have a sink back there if you'd like to take a moment? Splash some water on your face? Process?"

Kelly nodded, "Thank you. That...that sounds like a good idea."

Ducky offered her a hand up and she followed Abbey's indications to the back of the lab.

They waited for her to leave before looking to one another, exhaling and rolling shoulders.

"Anyone still have any doubts?" Tim spoke first.

"No." "Not at all." Tony and Ducky replied in quiet unison.

Abbey simply shook her head, still blinking back tears, "I still don't understand. I can't believe it."

"When she comes back we'll explain what we think happened and try to keep figuring it out." Tony assured, "But you better run the test anyway since you can."

Abbey nodded and flicked a few keys to begin the comparison program.

Tim shook his head, "At the very least it will be one more tool for when we have to tell Gibbs." He glanced at his watch, "It won't be long until he shows up."

"He's here." Announced the man in question from the doorway, wearing a fresh shirt and carrying a coffee in one hand and an extra large Caf-Pow in the other. He entered the room, lifting his chin in Abbey's direction, "What do you got for me, Abbs?"

* * *

 _A/N - Sidenote...the original thought that started this WHOLE thing was the bit of someone asking where Gibbs is and Ducky answering 'On an autopsy table' which results in confusion / horror. This whole story started because I wanted to create that scenario...oops! :-D_


	10. Chapter 10

When Abbey didn't answer, Gibbs glanced around the room. "Having a party? This mean you solved the case?"

None of the men moved, each finding a way to avoid eye contact.

Frowning at even Ducky's evasion Gibbs turned back to Abbey who smothered a sniffle.

His eyes widened and brow creased. "You crying, Abs?" He put the drinks down on the computer bench and reached for her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Gibbs!" She flung her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

"Hey...it's okay." He soothed, returning the hug, "Whatever it is, it's okay." He gave her a squeeze and tried to pull back a fraction, his eyes tracking her face, "Abbey...talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She shook her head, squeezing a hand between them to wipe at her face, "Well, not really. There's actually a lot wrong, but it's better now than it was for a really long time." She tightened the hug again, "At least I think so. I mean I _hope_."

His mouth opened slightly and he stood silently waiting for her explanation but she only continued to hold him.

Gibbs looked to the side, a muscle tensing in his cheek as an alert popped on the computer screen. He nodded to the monitor, redirecting Abbey's attention, "You got a match."

She pulled back, glancing at the screen only briefly, "Of _course_ it's a match…" She looked away as the tears began to build again.

Gibbs' bent his neck, trying to search her face. "What matched?" He looked at the papers next to her keyboard, "Something about Grayson?"

"No…" She shook her head, stepping back, giving him space but not looking at him as she wiped her eyes.

He watched her for a beat, then huffed, turning to the others, "S _omeone_ tell me _what_ is going on!"

Ducky released a stilted cough and Tim and Tony shuffled next to one another.

"Heyyyy Boss…" Tony finally looked up with a forced smile, "How was Germany?"

"Cold." He snapped, taking a moment to match looks with each person in the room who now seemed to be staring at him with unusual interest.

"What _is_ this?" He rolled his neck, landing on Ducky, "Intervention? I tried to go back to sleep. Couldn't." He shrugged, "It's time for work; I'll sleep tonight."

Ducky chuckled and placed a hand on his friend's arm, "I'm going to do you a favor and not hold you to that."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, silently questioning the doctor. Not finding any answers he turned his attention back to DiNozzo and McGee, "The two of you standing around better mean you've at least got _something_..."

"Technically…" Tim tried before loosing his nerve and choking back the rest of his response.

"Boss… ... ...Gibbs..." Tony took a deep breath, "We think we have some information on our fake Grayson. But that's not really important right now."

Gibbs hardened, "Not important? A Marine is dead. We had a serious security breach with an impostor almost making it to a deployed post." He shook his head, "What could be more important than that?" He stepped back so he could include McGee in his glare, "And why is my team standing around looking at one another when we still don't know who it is in the brig?"

He turned back to Abbey, "Well?"

Before Abbey had a chance to speak Gibbs' periphery picked up a movement coming from the other room. He clenched his jaw, waiting as the newcomer cautiously stepped into the lab.

"It's because of me." She squared her shoulders, lifting her chin and looking him in the eye.

Gibbs stilled, eyes tightening as he surveyed the woman in front of him. He tensed and visibly had to force his gaze away from her face to read her name plate and service ribbons.

After a long, still minute he inhaled through his nose, tensing his eyes, "Do you drive a blue impala?"

Her head pulled back and she blinked, "I...I do."

He tightened his lips, and released a snort of air through his nose.

"Duck." He turned on his heel and breezed out of the room, a single finger beckoning the other man to follow him.

Ducky sighed but tossed the young woman an encouraging smile as he hustled to catch up.

Once the elevator doors slid shut behind them and they were alone, Gibbs wasted no time hitting the stop switch, spinning on his heel with a blazing glare, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Ducky blinked. "Jethro...I…"

Gibbs leaned into the shorter man's space, "I tell you I think I'm on the brink of hallucinations and you start talking to me about the importance of sleep and 200,000 redheads...next thing I know _she_ " He pointed to the door, "Is standing in the middle of Abbey's lab. _Who_ is she and _what_ is going on?"

Ducky's shoulders stooped, "Jethro, please believe me when I insist that I did not know she would be here when I spoke with you this morning." He shook his head, "In fact I met the Captain only this morning."

"You know how I feel about coincidences, Duck." Gibbs' voice lacked the patience he normally spared for the other man.

"I do." In contrast, Ducky's voice was firm and stable, "And in this case you are partially correct."

Gibbs shook his head, "Duck…."

Ducky held up his hands, "Believe it or not it _is_ a coincidence that the Captain is here so soon after you voiced your concerns to me this morning." He took a deep breath, "What is _not_ a coincidence is her familiarity."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, silently pressing for more.

In response Ducky lightly tapped his friend's arms with an encouraging smile before he flipped the switch, "Let us return to the lab."

He stepped into the hall as the elevator doors opened, turning back to see Gibbs staring after him "Jethro, after all we've been through, if you've never trusted me before, trust me now when I insist that you want to hear what the young woman has to say for yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god…" Kelly looked to the ceiling, blinking rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Abbey reached out a hand.

"Yeah." The captain breathed out, "I just...that was _him_... _really_...and it went…"

"Not great." Tony filled in.

"Tony!" Abbey scolded.

Tim was blinking in the direction of the elevator, "How did he know what you drive?"

"Because he's Gibbs." Tony rebuked automatically, "No one _knows_ how he _knows_ the things he _knows_."

"He definitely _knew_ something." Tim shook his head.

"He looked at me as if I were some kind of threat." Kelly mumbled, leaning her elbows forward on the workstation.

"Don't worry about it." Tony answered with a mindless shrug, "Gibbs doesn't trust anyone new; it's one of the reasons we're all still alive."

"But we didn't exactly help at all." Tim grimaced, pacing to the door and giving a look to the closed elevator. "One of us should have said something..."

"Relax." Tony leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "They're going to come back."

Kelly exhaled, "Then what?" She wound her hands together, "Do you think the doctor is telling him everything?"

"Oh I don't think so." Abbey looked in the direction door, "He'll get him to listen though."

"To what?" Kelly glanced to the DNA match alert still flashing on the computer screen, "I don't know what to say."

"Just talk to him." Tony looked at her with steady eyes, "If you need our help we'll be here but…" A tight, serious smile grew, "He wants nothing more than to be able to talk with you. He just doesn't know it yet."

Kelly locked eyes with him, taking a shaky breath, "Me too."

Abbey grinned and impulsively wrapped her arms around Kelly's shoulders and squeezed, ignoring the marine's startled stiffening, "It's SO good you're here. We _will_ get this worked out and then it's going to be _amazing._ "

The sound of the elevator dinging had her jumping back, but she gave a couple of thumbs up and an encouraging smile before Ducky reentered the room, eyes scanning and smiling upon seeing that Kelly hadn't left.

Gibbs entered a few steps behind, sighing and tossing a curious glare at Abbey's grin before planting himself in front of the marine, face blank, and tone gruff "Alright. Captain Howell. The Doc tells me I want to hear what you have to say; what do you know about our case?"

"Uhhh…" She blinked and squared her shoulders, thrown off by the question, "I...don't?...nothing." She shook her head, "I mean I know that it has something to do with a marine from San Diego who was killed at Quantico so someone else could take his identity to go to Afghanistan."

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs' eyes continued to unintentionally drift across her face and he snapped them back to her eyes.

"Your...your agents told me." She gestured to where Tim was standing wide eyed while Tony forced his focus to his fingernails.

Gibbs half rolled his eyes in their direction, "Why?"

She swallowed, giving herself a moment to take a deep breath and return his stare, forcing herself to focus.

"I was among airfield personnel they brought in for interview yesterday." Her fingers twitched and she clenched them tight, "I thought they were acting strangely and asking non-standard questions so I pressed them on their reasoning and they told me the basics of the case."

Gibbs sighed, "And what brings you back this morning?"

"I came back to confront the agents about their questions and something else they inadvertently did." She answered simply, eyes mirroring his, scanning across his face and stature.

"What did they do?" He tossed a glare at DiNozzo and McGee.

Exhaling once through her nose Kelly realigned her stance. Unable to conceal the trembling in her hand, she held up the crumpled business card. "Gave me this."

Curiosity puckering his expression, Gibbs took the card from her hands and held it closer to the workstation light, squinting to confirm what it was. He flipped it over and looked back at her. "This is my business card."

"I know." She nodded.

He looked back to the card, assuring himself there was nothing unusual about it and then looked to his team, eyes pausing on Ducky before looking back to her with new interest. "What type of questions were they asking?"

Her chin began to quiver as she visibly dug for control, "They asked about my family. My parents. Where I grew up."

Pressure tensed the edges of his eyes, and he looked her over again, eyes scanning her hair and face before moving lower and pausing at the wedding band on her left hand.

His expression began to soften, "You wouldn't happen to be related to anyone with the last name Fielding? Maybe some cousins or...?"

"Ah!" She half choked, half cried with a smile. She nodded, but had to take a couple of breaths before she could continue speaking, "My…" She exhaled, "My mother's maiden name was Fielding."

The subtle confidence that had colored Gibbs' expression vanished and the muscles around his mouth slacked and his eyes again traced her every feature.

Kelly maintained eye contact, a smile tugging at her mouth for the first time as she watched him consider the possibility.

For a long moment nothing was said until she shifted, "How did you know what car I drive?"

"I saw you…" He answered quietly, automatically. "This morning. Driving in my neighborhood." He tilted his head, breath catching in his throat.

"I couldn't sleep." She explained, "Went looking for familiar things. I kind of hoped there'd be a truck at the house on Laurel where I lived for a while as a kid." She swallowed, "But there was just an old Challenger."

"It's a hotrod my Dad restored." He whispered flatly, swallowing and scanning over her uniform again, this time with awe in his eyes, "You're a Marine…" He whispered.

She blinked quickly, lifting her chin,"It's all I wanted since the day I was told my dad was killed in Kuwait." Her chin trembled, "I had just lost my mother and I thought if I joined the Marines I could at the very least be a part of my father's family. That I could honor him that way." A single tear finally escaped and she squared her shoulders, meeting his eyes, "Semper Fi."

"Oooh-rah…" Gibbs breathed, blinking rapidly, staring.

The silence spread between them, two sets of blue eyes evaluating the other person, oblivious to the others in the room.

When Gibbs spoke again his voice was low and raspy, "How?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, not bothering to wipe at her eyes.

Abbey, who was openly crying, stepped up, "But it's definite." She gestured to the computer screen, "That's the DNA test I was running."

"No need." Gibbs replied, not looking to the screen. A small smile pulled on the edge of his lips, "You look just like your mother...Kelly."

Her breath choked in her throat and the tears spilled free, "Daddy." She collapsed into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

When Gibbs finally pulled back from the embrace, one hand continued to stroke her hair as the other remained on her shoulder, fingers tensed, as if she might disappear if he were to let go.

Kelly kept her hands on his arms, clutching his elbows. "Just a couple of hours ago I thought someone was pulling a cruel joke on me."

"Nah…" He swallowed, looking her over once more before pulling his eyes away, "They wouldn't do..."

The comment died on his lips as he realized they were alone, the door to the lab shut and locked.

"I think we lost track of time." Kelly smirked looking around the empty room.

He glanced at his wrist watch, "Apparently."

"They're real good people." She smiled, tightening her grip.

"They are." He nodded, eyes darting around the room, not focusing on anything in particular as his brain tried to catch up with the reality in front of him.

"I like the woman…" Kelly gestured vaguely to her own neck in the area of the forensic scientist's tattoo.

"Abbey." Gibbs finished for her, looking back at the computer screen that was still flashing the DNA confirmation. "Everyone likes Abbey."

"And the doctor…" Kelly tilted her head, "Were you calling him ' _Doc'_ or ' _Duck'_?"

"Depends." he chuckled, "Both."

She frowned, "Why Duck?"

" _Donald Mallard_?" He shrugged. "As far as I know, he's been Ducky for most his life."

Her mouth opened at the connection and she laughed, "I never realized NCIS had so many characters."

"Yeah…" He agreed with a heavy inhale, still casting about for grounding. His gaze fell to her left hand, "What about the characters in your life?"

Her eyes widened and her right hand moved, clutching her wedding ring, pulling both hands up to her chest, "Jeremy." She looked up, "He's a good man. A vet. Large farm breeds."

"Horses." Gibbs filled in.

Kelly bit her lip, "We met at the stables." She looked down, "I stopped riding for a long time but when I was stationed in San Diego I started going back to the old stables every now and then to get some space to think and just take a break from grease and machinery." She shrugged, "Jeremy encouraged me to get back in the saddle, literally."

Gibbs tilted his head, half a smile pulling his lips.

Shifting under his attention, Kelly dropped her hands and reached for her phone.

She flipped through some pictures and held the screen up for him to see, "We got married in 2010." She took a deep breath and flipped through a few more photos, "...And Jack joined us just over 2 years ago."

Gibbs' eyes locked on hers, pupils dilating. It took him a long time to redirect his attention to the image on the screen. He took the phone from her so he could see better, studying the image of the toddler grinning at the camera. "Jack...?" He breathed.

"Jeremy's Dad was John but went by Jack and with Grampy's name being Jackson we thought we could respect both sides of the family." She shifted her feet as Gibbs remained silently staring at the photo.

"That's a whole album, you can swipe to see more." She demonstrated by reaching over to flick to the next image which was Jack on Christmas sitting in a cardboard box, "I know I'm biased, but he's a really great kid. Makes me laugh every day."

Gibbs didn't respond, didn't move other then the twitch of his thumb flicking to another picture.

She sighed, "I applied for an instructor position at Quantico after he was born. Took almost a year to be accepted; just transferred a few months back." She bit her lip, and shifted her stance again as Gibbs continued to stare at the device in his hand.

She took her time looking him over and sighed, "I can't believe you've been here the whole time..."

Gibbs finally looked away from the images of the little boy, eyes trailing across her face for the umpteenth time. He shook his head as he reached out and cupped her chin, eyes sad as his thumb stroked her cheek. "What happened?"

She covered his hand with her own and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

He lowered his hand, waiting.

"I remember the crash." Kelly began quietly, not looking up. "There was no warning, no sound. The windshield just cracked and there was blood. The van kept moving into the street and we were hit and Mom shouted my name…"

Gibbs twitched but didn't move, giving her space.

"Firemen came and had to cut the door." She swallowed, "I hit my head, broke my leg pretty bad." She looked up with a wincing smile, "Compound fracture. Still the worst I've ever had."

He didn't return the smile, teeth clenching.

She sighed, "It's all fuzzy. I remember a doctor telling me Mom didn't make it and giving me a couple of minutes to say goodbye to her." She wrapped her arms around herself, "My leg needed surgery so I was transferred to a different hospital. That time was real patchy. I was a little kid with a concussion and on pain meds; I was out of it a lot."

"I do remember asking to talk to you and being told I couldn't. One day I left my room and found a phone in a waiting room. I called the base switchboard and told them I really needed to talk to my Dad. I don't know who I got patched through to but they told me that you had been hit in an ambush on your base." She looked down, "I must have passed out because next thing I remember, a nurse was carrying me back to my room and the doctor was telling me you were dead too."

"Kelly…" Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah." She shook off the memory, sniffling and straightening, "It still doesn't make sense." She frowned, "I mean, a Navy Lieutenant picked me up from the hospital. He gave me a flag that he said was from your coffin and took me to the beach to spread what he said were yours and mom's ashes."

Gibbs frowned, "Do you remember this officer's name?"

"Joe." Kelly wiped at her eyes, "I don't remember his last name. I just called him Lieutenant Joe." She sighed, "I assumed he was a casualty notification officer. He was real nice. I was told the house had to be used by another family and everything had been sold or thrown out. All I had left was what Mom had in her purse at the time of the accident so he took me to get clothes and a few toys before he dropped me off with my first foster family."

"He dropped you right off with them?" His eyes narrowed, "You don't remember going to a government building first? Meeting your case worker?"

She shook her head, "Alicia and Anton were just a temporary placement while things got worked out. I met Susan, my first case worker, later that summer when I was transferred to Patty and Mark." She looked up, "I stayed with them for the next 10 years. They usually looked after 3 kids at once, sometimes two, sometimes four, but I was the only one there the whole time; I have 17 foster brothers and sisters who came and went before I graduated high school."

She looked down, "Patty had a heart attack less than a year after I left; a few months later we lost Mark too. It wasn't a surprise, they were old and still so much in love. He just had to follow her wherever she went." She sighed, "It was hard to lose them but it would have been harder if I hadn't been at the Academy. It's easy to feel a part of something there." She smiled.

"The Academy?" Gibbs tilted his head, his expression slacking, "Annapolis? You're an _Annapolis_ Marine?"

"If you're going to do something, do it all the way." She shrugged, looking back, pressure pulling on the corner of her lips. "I seem to remember someone telling me that was a rule in life."

"17." He nodded eyes crinkling and lips parted.

She grinned back at him, "What about you? Doctor Mallard explained what happened in Kuwait. I assume that's about when you left the corps?" She shook her head, "I could never have imagined you leaving the Marines."

"Things changed." He answered flatly, a knowing tilt of his head.

Her eyes traced his face, "Yeah." She turned away, making a long inhale through her nose, "So...you became a cop...?" She looked up.

"Kind of." He shrugged, "Seemed like the right thing to do in light of...everything." He nodded and let his attention stray around the lab as he recounted, "Stayed in San Diego for a little bit, took a few stints afloat and did some work in Europe before coming back to DC full time."

She mimicked his previous move and looked to his hand, "All that moving around leave room for anything else? Ever re-marry?"

"Uhh…" He looked to the ceiling and picked up his long forgotten coffee, spluttering when he realized it was cold, "Tried." He turned to lean against the worktable, his shoulder against hers.

Kelly's eyebrows rose, "Tried?"

He winced, "Three times." He met her eyes, "None lasted very long."

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"My fault." He shrugged, "I was looking for your mother;."

Kelly grinned again, "And there was only one."

"You know it." He nodded, reflecting her smile.

"So, 3 times…" She rocked back against the table, "Do I have any brothers or sisters from those marriages?"

"Heh…" He looked down, "Not really."

"Not _really_?" She tilted her head.

Gibbs absently pulled on his earlobe, "Diane…" He exhaled, "Her second husband was an FBI agent I've worked with; their daughter calls me Uncle Gibbs."

Kelly's eyebrows arched, "You must still be pretty close."

He winced, "Diane died a year ago." He exhaled, "But yeah, Tobias and Emily...they're family."

Kelly's eyes swept over him and he rocked his head with a smile, "There's also Leyla and Amira."

"Leyla and Amira?" She repeated.

He nodded, "The daughter-in-law and granddaughter of the NIS agent who took over your case. Mike recruited me, taught me how to be an agent and kept me on my feet that first year." He smiled, "He's gone now but Leyla and Amira live in Arlington." He looked down, "I'm Amira's Godfather."

Kelly's eyes widened a fraction and she smirked.

Gibbs pulled back, tilting his head, "What?"

"You collect family." Her smirk morphed into a genuine smile.

He shifted, "I...don't…"

"It's okay." She cut him off, "It's good." She lifted a shoulder, "If there's anything that I learned after the crash it's that blood isn't the only way to define family."

"Marines are pretty good at teaching that too." Gibbs added evenly.

"You got that right." She agreed, "And your team here doesn't seem to be an exception." She tilted her head, "I was watching from the other room; what I saw wasn't just the concern of mere co-workers."

He nodded, straight faced, "We're close."

"It's evident." She grinned at him until he looked away first. She glanced to the door, "Agent De-nuzzo said they have a theory about why all this happened."

"I'm sure he does." Gibbs smirked and glanced at his watch, "We can go ask him if you have time. I don't want to make you UA."

She shook her head, "No classes on Saturdays..."

Gibbs stared at her for a beat, then frowned at his watch.

She smiled, "Lose track of time? Doctor Mallard mentioned you had been traveling."

"Germany." He rubbed at his neck, "Picking up our errant corporal."

She exhaled, " _That_ sounds like a crazy case."

Gibbs just shrugged, leading the way to the elevator.

"Not so crazy?"

He rocked his head, looking at her meaningfully, "Not anymore crazy than my dead daughter turning up alive after 2 decades."

"Fair point." She acceded.

"Come on," He gestured through the open elevator, "Let's go see what light _De-nuzzo_ and McGee can shed."


	13. Chapter 13

They stood in silence as the elevator slid close.

Gibbs glanced at their reflection in the metallic doors and shifted. He subtly pulled on the hem of his suit coat and lifted his chin.

Kelly tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Had I known this is how the day would go I might have worn something different."

Gibbs made a face, "You look perfect."

"So do you." She replied immediately, a knowing grin pulling at her lips.

His mouth hung open a beat before he relaxed, breathing out an admonished chuckle and shaking his head.

The tension dissipated, replaced with the absurdity of the situation and Kelly laughed. They were looking at one another with foolish grins when the elevator stopped at the floor for the main entrance.

Leon Vance spared half a second to note who was in the cart before he stepped in. His eyebrows rose before tightening in a frown as he focused on Gibbs. "What's going on?"

Gibbs blinked, grin not fading, "What?"

"You okay?" Vance tilted his head, casting a glance to the unfamiliar Marine before he stepped in enough to allow the doors to close behind him.

"Absolutely." Gibbs nodded, grin morphing into a sideways smirk.

The director narrowed his eyes, "You sure?"

Gibbs just shrugged and Leon pointed to his face, "You're smiling."

He pulled his head back and scoffed but the small smile remained firmly in place.

The director stared a second longer before shaking his head, "You might not be smiling long once you hear what SecNav has to say about our friend down in holding."

"I figured as much." Gibbs shrugged off the warning.

"SecNav?" Kelly looked at him, curiously.

Before Gibbs could reply, Leon turned, looking at her and then directing a silent, pointed question to Gibbs.

Gibbs swallowed, "Uhh...Leon? Kelly. Kelly? Leon."

Vance's eyebrows rose and Gibbs shifted, "I mean, Captain Howell, meet NCIS Director Leon Vance."

She swallowed and squared her shoulders, "Director, Sir." She nodded in greeting.

"Captain." He returned the acknowledgement. "Here to help with the Grayson case?"

"Uh, Not exactly." Gibbs interjected. Leon stared back at him and the grin on Gibbs' face grew, "Did you know only 15% of middshipman at Annapolis are accepted as Marine Officers?"

Leon's brow furrowed, "What?"

The Captain rolled her eyes at Gibbs, "It's closer to 20%."

"But it's harder as a woman." He retorted with pride.

Vance frowned, mouth hanging open a beat as he visibly struggled to decipher the non-sequitur, "Well...that's very impressive..." He stared back at Gibbs, "I need to know if there is _anything_ I could tell the Pentagon about our impostor."

"Don't know yet." Gibbs dismissed.

Leon crossed his arms, "You have nothing? I assumed there would be _something_ given that Ms. Scuito and Doctor Mallard signed in at 0600 this morning and Dinozzo and McGee stayed overnight."

"They did?" Gibbs blinked.

Vance frowned, "You didn't know?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

At his boss' continued stare, Gibbs held up his hands, "I'm not the one holding them Leon."

Suspicion creeped across his features, Vance crossed his arms, "Then what are they working on?"

The elevator door opened to the squad room, and Gibbs gestured, "That's what we're about to find out." He stepped off the car, not looking back to see if the director or Kelly were following. " _De-nuuzzo_! What do you got?"

Tony's head snapped up, "Uhhhhh, _who_ now?"

Gibbs smirked as he entered the bullpen, coming to a halt when he noticed the 5 cups of coffee and a Caf-Pow aligned on his desk as well as Abbey and Ducky hovering by McGee. "What's this?"

"That's yours…" Abbey stepped up, pointing to the first one, "But we didn't know what Kelly would want so there's another black, one with cream no sugar, sugar no cream, cream and sugar and one hazelnut with coconut milk and of course, one Caf-Pow in case you're not a fan of liquid bean." She sent a broad smile to Kelly as she gestured to each drink.

Kelly's mouth hung open as Gibbs picked up the first cup. He tilted his head that she should go ahead and take one as well.

"Thaaaank you…?" She looked around the group who watched with interest as she reached for the other black coffee.

"Ahaha..." Ducky smirked, holding out a hand. Abbey, Tim and Tony each grumbled and placed a ten dollar bill in his palm as they stood to take one of the remaining cups.

Kelly rolled her eyes but smiled, gratefully grasping the warm cup with both hands.

" _That_ will not be happening again." Gibbs warned, casting a glare before tilting his head at Tony, " _Coconut_ milk, DiNozzo?"

"It makes my tummy feel better." He defended petulantly into his cup.

Vance stepped in, crossing his arms, "You know what would make _me_ feel better?"

"Answers?" Tim suggested, backing to his desk.

"Go." Gibbs pointed to the tv screen and sipped at his coffee, waiting.

Nothing appeared as Tony and Tim made eye contact with one another, holding a silent conversation until Tim relented, "Uhhh Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee?" Gibbs looked at him.

He winced, looking between the case file on his desk and the Marine Captain standing alongside his boss, looking curiously at the screen, "On which case?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Which do you think?"

"Actually..." Kelly shrugged with a small smirk, "I'm kind of interested in what happened to the Lance Corporal..."

"Oh." Gibbs looked at her, blinking. "Okay." He nodded in Tim's direction, "Grayson first."

Everyone but Vance smirked at Gibbs' immediate acquiescence. Tim clicked a few buttons and a service record appeared on the screen as Tony stood, grabbing the clicker, "The man in the brig is former PFC Karl Fisher. Dishonorably discharged in 2011 after he was caught dealing meth."

Tony gestured to a line in the file, "He too had once been stationed at Pendleton and we think that's how he knew Grayson. Credit cards have him on a flight from LA to Reagan a day before Grayson was killed."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, so opportunity. Means? Motive?"

"Motive is still pretty murky." Tony grimaced, "But his single deployment had been to a forward operating base outside of Bagram so best we can guess is that he was trying to get back for some unfinished business. Exactly what that is we still don't know."

Abbey jumped in pulling the clicker from Tony's hand, "But we've got means!" She clicked open a picture of the dead Marine's hands, "Ducky found these callouses on Grayson's palms. They're indicative of someone who kayaks, like a lot, and something the shape and weight of an oar would be consistent with the bruising on his chest."

McGee nodded, "Considering he was found on the side of the creek we reached out to local boat rentals."

"He wanted to spend a day on the water before heading into the desert." Gibbs murmured, scanning the information being presented.

"That's what we thought." Tony affirmed, taking the remote back from Abbey, "Grayson rented a kayak from 10th State Boat Rental a week ago Thursday and it never came back. We put out a B.O.L.O. for the boat with Virginia parks and wildlife services."

Abbey smiled, "If we can find the boat and oar I can pull fingerprints and the circumstantial case of Fisher being the murderer will get a whole lot stronger."

"Good work, people." Vance praised, leaning on the cubicle partition, "Get all that together ASAP. We can hold Fisher on the impersonation charges but we need to know what he was trying to do in Afghanistan and it would be helpful to have more than a circumstantial case before we pull him into interrogation."

"Agreed." Gibbs nodded. He took a breath and looked to Kelly. "Good?"

"Pretty cool." She smiled at him.

He smirked, turning back to Tim and Tony, "Okay, now...tell us what we want to know."

"Right, Okay." Tim flipped files and took a deep breath. "Shannon and Kelly were first taken to Pendleton's military hospital…"

"Wait... _Shannon and Kelly_?... _Gibbs?_ " Vance's eyes went wide, looking first to the Captain and then studying Gibbs who returned his evaluation with a smirk and a shrug.

" _Okay._.." He blinked with a slow shake of his head, "I guess I'll just get caught up later..."

Tim winced but continued, "Kelly, you mentioned calling the corps from the _second_ hospital. That didn't make much sense to us; military hospitals are equipped to deal with every kind of trauma. Why transfer someone for a broken leg?"

Kelly shook her head, "I was kid. Pediatric surgery is different than adults."

"That's...that's a good point." Tony frowned, "But we have a different theory. Boss; you remember Benson Long?"

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Ooof course you do." Tony swallowed. He looked to Kelly, "Long is a stateside drug dealer with ties to Pedro Hernandez. He helped distribute the Renosa Cartel's product through the Southwest and recruited military to help with his activities."

Tim stood up, "Who better to help peddle drugs then a doctor?"

Gibbs tilted his head and pursed his lips, thinking, "Long recruited a Pendleton doctor as a distributor and Hernandez reached out to that same doctor to help hide Kelly because she was a witness?"

"That's what we think." Tony nodded.

Ducky stepped up, "Any ideas about which doctor?"

"Nothing concrete." Tim shook his head.

"But you have an idea." Gibbs looked between them.

Tony gestured to Tim and an image appeared on the screen, "Meet former Naval Doctor Lieutenant Miguel Fulkroad. Worked at Pendleton from '88 to '96 when he was court martialed for being high on duty. He avoided discharge but was reduced in rank and assigned to be trauma doctor afloat. He went UA in 2000."

Gibbs stepped up to the screen, eyes narrowing as he looked over the picture and personnel file, "Anything from him since 2000?"

"Nothing."

He looked to Tim, "But he was working in the Pendleton emergency department that day?"

"According to the files I was able to pull." McGee confirmed, "And he participated in exchange programs with other area hospitals. Without computerized medical records he could have easily transferred a patient with minimal questions."

Kelly crossed her arms, "You think the hospital transfer was unnecessary? That he did it _for_ Hernandez?"

"You weren't supposed to survive the crash..." Gibbs whispered, "When you did they needed to improvise..." His eyes tightened, and looked to her, "Anton and Alicia. Do you remember their last names?"

She made a face, "No. I don't..."

"How about where you were with them? San Diego?" Tim prompted.

"No." She shook her head, "Los Angeles."

Gibbs pointed to McGee, "Hernandez's known associates; Alicia or Antonio in the LA area?"

Tim shook his head, looking at the computer screen, "Nothing in the dossier."

Gibbs exhaled and crossed his arms, looking over Kelly and then back to the Doctor on the monitor. "A Naval Lieutenant picked Kelly up from the hospital."

"...Anything more specific than that, Boss?" Tony tilted his head.

Gibbs sighed and looked to Kelly.

She winced, "I..." She sighed, "He had me call him Lieutenant Joe...I really can't remember a last name. He had dark brown hair and told me about how he liked the Navy because he got to travel. He enjoyed South America." She shook her head, "I wish I could give you something more."

"That's something." Gibbs lifted his chin to McGee, "Naval Officers in South-Com, Lieutenant or lower, from 1990 through 1992, first name Joseph."

Tim shook his head, "That's still going to be dozens of names."

"If he was _actually_ Navy and not just faking it." Tony crossed his arms.

Gibbs scowled, "It's all we have right now."

"To what end?" Ducky stepped forward, "Jethro..."

"Duck..." Gibbs' jaw clenched, "Someone took..." He swallowed, reigning himself back and exhaling. He turned his back on his friend to look at Kelly, "We can drop this if you want. Let the past be the past and move on from here."

She bit the inside of her lip and looked him in the eyes, "Do you think you can find the people who did this; after all this time?"

He stared back, "It might take some time."

"I can wait." The corners of her lips turned up, "But now I know this much, I need to know the rest."

Gibbs nodded, and looked back to Ducky, "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Both Gibbses leaned against the desk, sipping their coffee and watching McGee enter the search parameters for old service records.

Gibbs' eyes kept drifting over to Kelly, catching her begin to alternate between glances to her watch and the clock on the wall.

"Gotta go?" He raised an eyebrow.

She winced and gestured to the time stamp on the monitor, "I want to stay...but I have..."

"It's okay." He gestured to Tim with his chin, "This will take a while. We can get you pictures to look at later."

Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded, "Thank you."

He tilted his head, "I'll see you out?"

She tilted her head up to him, eyes alighting with a smiled, "I'd like that."

Gibbs gestured for her to lead the way back to the elevators but before Kelly could move, "Wait, wait wait!" Abbey waved her hands urgently, coming to stand in front of her.

"Look, I know it was… _crazy_ how we were all introduced but, well," She bit her lip and launched a hug around Kelly's shoulders, "I _really_ hope we get to see you again."

Kelly blinked and relaxed, reaching up a hand to pat Abbey's back, and meeting Gibbs' eyes over the scientist's shoulder, "You will Abbey. Absolutely."

Gibbs looked down, obscuring the true smile crossing his face and leaving him unprepared for when Abbey spun around and wrapped her arms around him next, "Gibbs..." She shook her head into her shoulder, "I can't even tell you how my heart feels right now."

"I know. I know, Abbs." He patted her arm and carefully extricated himself, giving her forearms a gentle squeeze before gesturing to Kelly to lead the way back to the elevator.

Waiting until the doors closed, Kelly shook her head, " _She's_ something else."

"Yeah..." Gibbs huffed, "Abbey operates on all cylinders for everything."

"Intense." Kelly blinked. "But I can see how that'd be nice to have around."

"It is." He agreed, "Considering what we see every day." He shrugged, "Everyone has their quirks. Helps the team run."

"And what about you?" Kelly tilted her head, as the doors opened for the main lobby.

"Me?" He smirked, "I have no quirks."

She rolled her eyes, "Says the man whom I'm told was sleeping on an autopsy table this morning."

"I sleep where I can." He leaned in as he held open the exterior door, "You're a Marine, you get that." He smirked, "Or do officers always get a comfortable rack?"

She chuckled, "If you count the pilots seat of a CH-53 as comfortable."

He shook his head with a small laugh.

"What?" She squinted at him.

He smiled, "Of course you fly a _Stallion._ "

She lifted her chin, "Helos are the modern day cavalry."

He grinned, but the smirk quickly faded as they neared the parking lot. He exhaled and looked down, "Did you mean what you said? To Abbey? You'll be back?"

Kelly stopped and looked up, eyes wide, "Of _course_ I meant it." She looked over him, "How could I not?"

Gibbs raised a shoulder in a shrug.

She tilted her head, "That's okay...right?"

His head snapped up, "Of course…"

"Because…" She looked down, "I know you've got your own life and I don't want to upend everything by bringing this all back up after you've probably spent years moving on and…" She paused as Gibbs started chuckling.

She furrowed her brow, "What?"

He took a settling breath, "Go ask the team how effectively I've moved on." He shook his head, "Or how much of a 'life' I've built." He smiled, "A day ago I would have moved mountains to spend a minute more with you; now that I have, I'd still do the same."

She looked at him for a long moment and nodded.

She took a breath and gestured to the blue Chevy parked in the front of the visitor lot, "I wish I could stay. I want to know who did this to us and why, but…"

"You have things you need to do." He finished, understanding.

"Jeremy has an appointment with a client…" She shrugged, "And he can't take Jack…"

Gibbs nodded.

She swallowed, "I'd invite you to come with me but…" She winced and bit her lip, "I think I need a little bit of time to.." she gestured with her hands in front of her, "Kind of _process_...this…" She winced.

"I get it." He nodded, "It's been sprung on you too; and you _do_ have a life." He looked down, "You need to talk to...Jeremy and decide what's next."

She looked up scanning his face. "It took me less than 30 minutes to get to Laurel St from my place last night..."

He blinked blankly at her and she clenched her jaw, "Come for dinner tomorrow?"

His eyes widened and she exhaled a shaky breath before a small but genuine smile grew on her face, "Look; I'm not going to pretend I'm not _completely_ thrown by all of this. I was just a little kid...I don't _really_ know you..." She swallowed at his reflexive wince. "The same as you don't know me; the woman I've become."

She took a step forward and reached for his hand, "But you're still you and I'm still me. I can't tell you how often I've dreamed about this...I want you to be a part of my life..I want us to get to know one another again...and I want Jack to know his Grandfather." She tilted her head, "If you're willing."

Gibbs' mouth opened but no words came out.

She squeezed his hand, "Please come to dinner..."

He returned the squeeze and smiled, "Let me know what I can bring."

"Just you." She grinned, dropping his hand in favor of wrapping him in a quick but tight hug.

She stepped back and held up the wrinkled business card, as she opened the car door, "I'll text you the address."

He nodded, "I'll be there."

He watched her pull out and drive away before lifting his face to the sky and releasing a long exhale.

Turning back up the walkway he headed to the door but detoured to the side. Blinking away the pressure behind his eyes and pressing his back against the brick wall he slid to the ground, breathing slowly and deeply.

He didn't look up when a shadow obscured the sun.

"You alright, Boss?" Tony asked, before answering himself, "Of course not; stupid question."

With a pause and a grimace he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground next to his boss, "We brought Vance up to speed. He said to take the rest of the weekend off but Ducky said he'll brew some tea if you want to go down to autopsy."

Gibbs didn't move and Tony grimaced, "Not that any of us assume you actually want to talk about any of this..."

He sat quietly for a moment before jumping his shoulders, "But you know, it _is_ cold. Some tea might actually be good..." He elbowed his boss, "Come on, don't tell me this isn't hurting your knee." He winced and straightened his own leg, "It's hurting _my_ knees." He frowned, "Am I getting _old?_ "

Gibbs snickered, "Ahh, DiNozzo..."

Tony looked up, eyes hopeful at getting any kind of response. "So...what's next?"

"Dinner. Her place. Tomorrow night." Gibbs rested his forearms across his knees, focusing on his thumbs.

Tony's eyebrows rose, "Meeting the husband and kid?"

"Yeah." Gibbs snorted, "Jack…" He leaned his head back, looking to the sky again.

"That's pretty big." Tony breathed. He flicked over him, "Nervous?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his neck, "Heh...Yes..." He looked down, "I don't know."

Tony didn't say anything, just waited, watching.

"I wasn't there..." Gibbs muttered, "Who knows what happened...what could have happened..." His jaw tightened, "Graduation, Annapolis, deployments, marriage..."

Tony allowed himself to look over the other man's tensed frame. He tilted his head and put on a smirk, "You want her file?"

"No..." Gibbs dismissed with a shake of his head.

Tony was undeterred, "Want the husband's?" He raised a shoulder at the look Gibbs tossed him. "Think about it, Boss; had you been in the picture when they met you _know_ you'd have run background on him. You only don't run background on Abbey's boyfriends because she does them herself."

Gibbs shook his head with a snort, "Nah..." He exhaled.

Tony grinned and looked to the parking lot, sobering, "So what now?"

"Now..." Gibbs rolled his shoulders, "I've got some deckboards to finish lathing."

Tony tilted his head, "Boat. Basement. Bourbon. Tried and tested solution for most any situation, eh?"

Gibbs nodded and looked in the direction of the harbor.

Tony turned to look in the same direction, sharing the silence for a long moment before he pushed himself up with a small wince and turned, holding out a hand.

He blinked in surprise when his boss accepted the help up without comment, blinking again when Gibbs held the hand for a beat longer then necessary and smiled. "Thanks Tony. Really."

Tony looked him in the eye and flashed a tight closed mouth smile. He patted Gibbs' on the shoulder before letting him go, watching him head in the direction of the parking lot.

Tony was wiping off the seat of his pants when Gibbs called out from his truck, "DiNozzo!" He tilted his head, smirking, "Go ahead; Jeremy Howell. Just a basic criminal check, not including juvenile misdemeanors."

Tony mirrored Gibbs' grin and nodded, "You got it boss!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry I'm late!" Tony tossed a wave to Delilah as he pulled out the chair next to Bishop and picked up a menu. "I got stopped by Abbey. She wanted a rundown of everything that happened and to lecture me about keeping her in the dark for so long."

Tim winced, "She okay?"

"Yeah." Tony shrugged, "I told her it was your fault."

" _Tony!_ " Tim glared at him from across the table.

DiNozzo held up an innocent hand, "Hey, _you_ were the one who nixed including her from the start."

"And you agreed!"

"BOYS!" Delilah swept her arms between them and gestured to Ellie, "Do you want us to leave?"

Tim grimaced and sat back, rebuked, "Sorry, Honey." He made meaningful eye contact with Tony, "Guess the lack of sleep got to us."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you two are always _so_ peaceful otherwise."

"It's not my fault!" Tim defended. He gestured across the table, "And don't think we're not going to talk about you handing out our business cards to creepy witnesses…"

"Wait, what?" Ellie perked up, joining Tim in glaring at Tony.

"TIM!" Delilah scolded.

He winced, "Sorry."

Ellie brushed it off, "Tim just finished catching Delilah and I up. I can't believe it."

"It's really amazing." Delilah agreed. She looked steadily at Tony, "So, How's Gibbs doing with everything?"

Tony inhaled and rocked his head, "Shaken."

"I guess that's not a surprise." Delilah nodded. "But still hard to imagine."

"Yeah." Ellie nodded, "This is probably the only thing that really could rock him."

"Well, except for almost dying at the hand of a kid last spring." Tony muttered, picking up his water glass.

Tim rolled his eyes, "That's hardly the same." He leaned forward, "Did you notice how he acted though? With her in the squad room?"

"Yeah..." Tony smirked, "It was kind of like how you described he was when we first met Jackson."

"Exactly!" Tim gestured. "It's weird to see. He'd do pretty much anything if she asked."

"That makes complete sense." Delilah sighed, "I mean, really..."

Bishop leaned on the table, "Tim said you talked to him?" She tilted her head, at Tony, "After? What'd he say before he left?"

"Not much." Tony, leaned back, stretching his shoulders. "He was headed to his basement to do the silent thinking and building thing." He grinned, "He _did_ ask me to run a check on the husband."

Delilah's eyes went wide, "Really?!"

"Well..I might have suggested and kind of encouraged it first." He admitted with a squint.

Tim rolled his eyes but Ellie leaned forward, "And…?"

Tony shrugged, "He's clean. I mean I just did criminal but the only thing in the past 10 years is a speeding ticket that lines up with the day Jack was born."

"That's actually kind of endearing." Delilah smiled.

"Well," Tony smirked, "Endearing Jeremy will be meeting his long lost father-in-law tomorrow night; Kelly invited Gibbs over for dinner."

"Will Jack be there?" Tim asked.

Tony shrugged, "Believe so."

"Gibbs as a _grandfather_..." Ellie shook her head. "This is just crazy."

Tim made a scrunched up face, "The doting grandpa thing doesn't really seem to fit, does it?

"I can imagine it!" Delilah defended, "He's always been sweet to me."

"That's because you don't work for him." Tim rolled his eyes,

"You're just jealous." Delilah smirked, "But I really think it's about time something good happens for him. I'm excited."

"Yeah..." Tony sighed, taking another drink.

Tim frowned, eyes flicking over his partner, "What, you're not?"

"I am…" Tony nodded, though his tone was flat, "I absolutely am. He deserves it."

Ellie tilted her head, "What is it Tony?"

He took a deep breath, looking away.

"Tony...?" Tim pressed.

Tony's eyes flicked back to him and he sighed, "Just worried."

"About what?" Delilah leaned in, "Tim said that the DNA was confirmed."

"It could still go bad." He picked at the cloth napkin, "And if it does..." He locked eyes with McGee, "You girls weren't here 10 years ago."

Tim furrowed his brow along with both Ellie and Delilah before realization dawned, "The coma."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Gibbs lost his memory and had to relive loosing Shannon and Kelly all over again." He stopped fidgeting, "After that it was like he started from scratch; even when he came back. It was like the bandage got ripped off of everything he had previously buried. He found a way to get along, but after that week...everything was different." He looked hard at Tim, "If that happened again, now?"

The table fell quiet and Tim shook his head, "That wasn't just it though." He looked up, "Back then? He _left_ for 3 months; of course things were going to be different. Not to mention everything with you and Director Shephard."

"What are you talking about?" Tony straightened.

Tim grimaced, "I'm saying that things have constantly been changing for all sorts of reasons." He shook his head, "You could say it started as far back as Kate and..." He swallowed, "It's been a long 12 years, Tony. People don't stay the same." He shot a meaningful look at his partner, "We've faced so much, _survived_ so much...At this point if, for some strange reason, Kelly decides she doesn't want this and prefers to go back to not knowing one another, it would be just one more thing to add to the vault. Gibbs will be able to handle it."

"Yeah..." Tony exhaled, "Handle it. Handle it like a frag grenade."

No one around the table responded or spoke until the waiter approached, incongruently peppy.

When the young man had finished taking their orders Tony took a long sip of his water, watching the condensation drip down the side of the glass, "I don't think it's unreasonable for me to worry about him."

"It's not." Tim agreed, waiting for Tony to meet his eyes.

Tony accepted the small acknowledgement with a quickly fading smirk. "And it's not just worrying about how this could go wrong, you know." He pressed his palms together, "After Gibbs came back this last time, after Iraq, when he was back to work after he was shot...we kind of talked." He shrugged, "I mean as much as one can ever talk with Gibbs…"

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward, evaluating the people around the table, "He made it clear; For 24 years his reason for coming into work every day and doing everything he does has been Shannon and Kelly."

"So what?" Ellie frowned, "You're afraid he'll retire?"

"Afraid?" Tony's eyebrows rose, "No. If that's what he wants…" He shrugged again, "I'm just very aware that, no matter what happens now, things... _are_ going to change."

"But for once maybe it will be for the better." Tim lifted a shoulder, "If it means he has a shot at making up for lost time...having something more than the job? We have be supportive of anything that happens, right?"

"Right." Tony nodded, albeit slowly, "You are absolutely right."

"I can't imagine how hard it's got to be for them." Ellie shook her head, eyes unfocused in thought, "After 24 years...it's father and daughter, of course they're supposed to love one another but it can't be like normal...she was 8...and now she's 32 with a husband and kid and career and a complicated personal history…"

"Right, and everything Gibbs has been through?" Tim gestured back to Tony, "Wives and work. Family, adventures and traumas, physical and emotional…." He trailed off, absently seeking out Delilah's hand, "How do you begin to share all that?"

She accepted his grasp between both her hands, "They're going to need a lot of time."

Ellie nodded, "We all want the same thing; what's best for Gibbs. We just need to appreciate that it's complicated and not push him. Give him space."

"Right." Delilah nodded.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"Of course." Tim added.

The table lapsed into silence and they all looked at one another, a sly smile slowly growing on Ellie's face.

Tim's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Her lips pinched as she held back the amusement pushing to come out, "... _Grampa_ Gibbs?!"

"I KNOW!" Delilah dropped Tim's hands and leaned across the table, eyes dancing.

"Think we'll get to meet him?" Ellie grinned.

"I hope so!" Delilah agreed.

Tony rolled his eyes in Tim's direction, "Girls…"

Tim shook his head, "I'm with them. I want to meet the kid too."

"So much for keeping our nose out of his business..." Tony sighed, frowning when his phone began to ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket, frowning at the name on the screen, "It's him."

Tim looked up, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"What's he calling about?" Ellie leaned over.

Tony just glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, well then answer it!"

Tony jumped and pushed the answer button, "Ya, boss! How goes the boat?"

" _What did we bury?_ "

"What?" Tony frowned.

" _Kelly's grave. There's a physical grave in Alexandria. I paid for a casket. What's in it?_ "

Tony blinked, making eye contact with Tim, "Thaaat's….a good question."

" _Exhume it. Use the original NIS case file number on the requisition. I want that coffin delivered to Ducky first thing Monday._ "

"Got it, Boss." He confirmed as the line went dead.

"What?" Tim tilted his head.

Tony blew out a heavy breath and pocketed his phone, "We're exhuming Kelly's grave on Monday."

Tim winced.

Delilah sighed, "It really says something about Gibbs' state of mind that it took him this long to ask the question."

"That's what the boat, basement and bourbon are for." Tony grimaced, "Which means the disappearance of Marine dependent Kelly Gibbs is now officially our case."

* * *

 _A/N - Just touching base to thank everyone who has been reading- I appreciate you're following along - I hope the pace is working for everyone! And the regular reviewers - your comments and questions are great! Some line up exactly with what is already planned, some inspired a significant addition and some have my wheels turning but I'm not quite sure how to shoehorn in. Up to chapter 21 is written and there are some valid points that have been brought up which may not fit into the narrative without making everything too unwieldy. Your thoughts are always welcomed! THANK YOU! ~TJ_


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs took in a deep breath through his nose, straightened his shoulders and released a long exhale.

He pressed the doorbell and within moments a dark haired man with green eyes opened the door and froze in the threshold.

The two men stared at one another for a silent moment, evaluating.

Gibbs moved first, clearing his throat, "Hi...I'm…"

"Leroy Gibbs!" Jeremy's face broke into a grin, and he reached out his hand, "I'm sorry, I just…" He shook his head, "Couldn't believe you were real."

"I am." Gibbs shrugged with a small smirk.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Jeremy stepped back, holding the door open, "Please, please come in."

Gibbs nodded and stepped in, glancing around the tight entryway, "Kelly didn't say if you drink wine but…" He held up a bottle.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks." Jeremy smiled, taking the bottle, and gesturing in the direction of the living room, "I can take your coat, we don't have rack yet; still haven't finished moving in all the way, you know how it is..."

Before Gibbs could reply Kelly stepped into the living room, "You're here."

Gibbs turned in the direction of her voice and froze. As opposed to the slightly flustered Marine he had met the previous morning, Kelly was in jeans and sweater with her hair down and Jack balanced on her hip.

She shifted self consciously under his stare.

He gave his head a short shake, "Hi…" His eyes drifted to the small boy in her arms.

"Hi.." She greeted, before turning to the toddler, "Jacky? I want you to meet someone." She took a step forward, "This is Papa." She smiled, "He's Mommy's Daddy."

The little boy's eyes went wide and he looked between his mother and the unfamiliar man. "Momma Daddy?"

"Ye-" Gibbs started, having to stop and swallow when his voice cracked, "Yes. When your mom was a little kid she lived with me." He stepped closer, "And she used to play with this." He held up a small wooden hobby horse. "Do you like horses, Jack?"

The little boy continued to stare at him, "Daddy fixes hoses." He reached for the old toy, "Utz its name?"

Gibbs looked to Kelly who was blinking back tears, "You'll have to ask your Mom."

"Acorn." She smiled kissing Jack's forehead and stroking the familiar hand carved mane on the horse's head.

"Ahorn." He repeated solemnly, holding it close.

She tilted her face to look at him, "Would you like to thank Papa for bringing Acorn?"

Jack nodded.

"How about a hug?" She prompted, eyes flicking up to Gibbs who had remained stationary, barely breathing.

Jack nodded eagerly, handing the toy horse to his mother and turning with outstretched arms.

With a barely concealed tremble of his chin Gibbs accepted the beaming child, hesitating a second before tightening the embrace.

Jack wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, "Tank you for da hose Ahorn, Papa."

Gibbs blinked rapidly and swallowed, bending his neck, "Anything you want, Jacky. Anything."

* * *

"I know he's heavy." Kelly grinned, entering the living room after dinner, "You don't need to keep holding him."

"He's just fine." Gibbs shifted a sleeping Jack on his lap, smiling.

"Got it." She smirked. She stuck her hands in her pockets, eyes looking around the room. "Not sure what to do with this now..." She gestured to a folded and framed American flag on the corner of the mantle.

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"It's the flag the Lieutenant gave me. Said it was yours." Kelly clarified.

Gibbs snorted, "Keep it." He shrugged, "Use it for real someday."

"That's morbid." She grimaced.

"Eh." He bounced his eyebrows and smiled. "Reminds me..." He shifted Jack so he could reach into his blazer pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Got something for you."

She tilted her head and sat next to him on the couch, accepting the envelope and peering inside.

"You said all you had was whatever your mom had in her purse..." He explained.

Tears began to fill Kelly's eyes as she flicked through the photos from her youth. "This is from the bowling night on base...and halloween downtown...and my daisy scout troop!"

"Yep..." He leaned over, "And you remember this?"

Her smile froze looking through the next few pictures, "This is when we took a trailer to the beach..." She swallowed, "That was the last week before you left for Kuwait."

"Yeah..." Gibbs kept his eyes on her as she clutched the pictures.

She looked back to him, "I used to replay that week in my memory all the time."

"Me too." He admitted quietly.

Looking away she wiped at her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, "Here..." She crossed the room and removed a book and some binders from the bookshelf before returning to the couch.

"So here is my high school yearbook..." She flipped open to her senior picture and then moved on a few pages, "This is when the track team came in third at finals, and softball, this me and the newspaper staff; that boy here is Greg, he's one of my foster brother's I still talk to and that is Courtney, she was one of my best friends then."

Gibbs said nothing, fingers drifting over the images of teenaged Kelly.

"And this..." She hefted one album up, "Is my Corps memories." She flipped it open, "My plebe barrack group after the monument climb...and graduation and induction...this is my first helo crew...and Baghdad..."

"Dojo's..." Gibbs pointed out in one of the pictures, "Best coffee in the Green Zone."

"You've been?!"

"I have." He nodded, pointing to another picture, "Al Zawara Park?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, looking at him.

He looked up from the pictures and met her eyes searchingly, "Your tours...They went alright?"

Her smile faded, "Mostly." She looked away, "Being in a helo you see a lot of things...but from a distance." She shrugged, "My crews and I were never hurt. All my birds came back in one piece and we helped a lot of people and fellow Marines." She swallowed, "But sometimes...we weren't fast enough. They teach you that you can't save everyone...doesn't mean that it's ever alright when you don't."

"Yeah..." Gibbs exhaled, not looking away, "Yeah..."

She looked back to him and together they were silent, not needing to share what they both knew.

With a shake of her head and a tight smile she picked up the other album, "Here. Family pictures. Let me put Jack to bed while you look through."

He nodded and dropped a kiss to the sleeping toddler before passing him to his mother with a wince as he straightened his leg.

"I told you he was heavy." She smirked.

"Not his fault." He brushed her off.

Her eyes flicked over him, "Knee?"

Gibbs grimaced, "Yeah."

"Are bad knees some kind of genetic thing I can expect?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Eh." He rolled his shoulders back, "Not unless bullets count as a genetic condition."

"Oh..." Her mouth opened and her eyes flicked down, "Uh...no I don't think they do."

"Then you're fine." Gibbs chuckled and settled back, waiting for her to disappear upstairs before he opened the album and flipped through pictures of her wedding and infant Jack.

"That was our honeymoon in Sedona." Jeremy pointed to a picture as he entered the room, carrying some mugs. "Tea's ready."

Gibbs accepted one with a nod of gratitude. "Kelly just brought Jack upstairs."

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded, "It's late for him." He took a seat in one of the room's armchairs, looking over the older man more critically than he had over dinner, "So...you really thought Kelly was dead all these years?"

Gibbs exhaled, "Yeah..."

"It's kind of unbelievable." Jeremy took a sip of his tea.

"You're telling me." Gibbs tilted his head, watching the tension in his son-in-law's frame.

The younger man leaned forward, eyes tight, "You know.." He glanced to the stairs, "It'd be more believable if maybe a grieving father couldn't face being a single parent and instead left his daughter to the state..."

Gibbs looked steadily back, relaxing with a chuckle. He grinned, "Jeremy, you strike me as a good guy. But subtle interrogator you are not."

"Look," Jeremy shook his head, remaining serious, "I can understand if it was a choice made in a moment of grief and then it was too hard to face. I just don't want to see Kelly hurt."

Gibbs sobered, "I promise you that I would sooner sacrifice everything then _ever_ hurt her. Always." He firmed his lips, "And I respect you for asking."

"Okay." Jeremy swallowed, giving a final sweep with his eyes, then nodding. "Okay."

"Good talk." Gibbs lifted his mug.

A grin finally reemerged on Jeremy's face and he chuckled, returning the toast, "Good talk."

"Oh?" Kelly asked, reentering the room, "What'd I miss?"

Gibbs and Jeremy locked eyes until Jeremy shook his head, "Just getting to know each other, Hon."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked between the two of them, "Okay..."

"It's all good." He stood and kissed the side of her head, noticing the pictures she still held in her hand. "What are these?"

"Memories..." She smiled, flipping through and showing him a few, "That's me with the hobby horse he just gave Jack...and that's at the house in Alexandria...this is my mom...this..."

"Hold on..." Jeremy cut her off, pulling out the last picture and holding it up next to his wife's face, "Wow."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, "Especially with your hair down like that..."

Unconsciously Kelly's hands moved to her long straight hair, a smile on her face.

"You know, I have more than just pictures back at the house." He smiled to her, "Your and Maddie's time capsule is still buried in the flower bed."

"You know about that?!" Her eyes went wide.

He just gave her a tight lipped smirk. "You could come up sometime and see if there's anything in the attic that you'd want. Furniture from your old room, some toys, your building blocks..."

"We'll be happy to come." Jeremy stood, reaching a hand to his wife, "I was actually thinking...it's not far, maybe we can make dinner a regular thing? A couple times a month or even once a week? My mother used to say Sundays were for family and this family could use some extra time..."

Gibbs pushed himself up off the couch, "I'd look forward to that."

Kelly smiled, leaning into her husband, "Good thinking." She looked to where Gibbs was standing and then glanced at her watch, "Heading out?"

He shrugged, "I probably should."

"I'll walk with you," She smiled, "We can make plans for next week."

Gibbs rose his eyebrows, allowing Kelly to lead the way out the door.

He looked at her after the door shut behind them, "There's something you want to talk about other than next week."

Kelly pulled on her fingers, "Jeremy doesn't think I should spend too much time digging into the how and why of the past..."

Gibbs smirked, "He might be more okay with it since he and I cleared the air."

"What?" She pulled up short, staring at him.

He held up a placating hand, "He was just looking out for you." He looked to the house, "He seems like a good man."

"He is..." She muttered, looking back to the shadow at the window.

"But you _are_ interested in digging into the how and why." Gibbs refocused.

She nodded, "Aren't you?"

He smirked, "You have work tomorrow?

"Classes until 1500." She tilted her head, "Why...?"

"We're exhuming your grave in the morning."

She blinked, mouth open, "...My grave...?"

"Yep." He leaned back against the truck, watching her mind process.

"I have a grave?"

His eyebrows bounced, "Of course you do." He gestured back to the house, "I've apparently got a folded flag. Why wouldn't you have a grave?"

She crossed her arms, "What's in it?"

"That's what we're going to find out." He broke eye contact, looking down the road, "I approved the burial from my hospital room. Never saw the casket, nevermind what was in it."

She looked to her toes, swallowing, "Is...Is mom there too?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied in a whisper, "Family plot in Alexandria National." He looked her over, "You want to come?"

"To the exhumation?" She looked up at him, pausing in thought before shaking her head, "No, no it's okay. I have work and I think the first time I go I'd rather there not be a bunch of federal agents and a crane crew."

Gibbs snorted, nodding his understanding.

She uncrossed her arms and rocked up on the balls of her feet, "But, maybe I can give you a call? Hear what you find?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled, "Of course. Call, stop by, anytime. Always."


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs hovered by the desk, pressing forward on the balls of his feet as Jimmy and Ducky used power drills to unseal the small casket.

Finishing with the final screw, Jimmy glanced to Gibbs over his shoulder, biting on the inside of his cheeks.

"Mr. Palmer…" Ducky pulled his assistant's attention.

With a nod and a grunt the young man pushed up on the lip, the hinges creaking open.

"My…" Ducky sighed out.

"God…" Jimmy swallowed.

Gibbs tilted his neck but did not move closer. "Duck?"

His old friend gestured, "Come."

Swallowing, Gibbs stepped forward, his face tightening as he realized there was indeed, a small, partially mummified skeletal corpse inside. His brow furrowed and he blinked to Ducky.

"Mr. Palmer, please…" Ducky gestured to the bottom half of the casket but Gibbs didn't wait for Jimmy, he lowered his shoulder and lifted the second half of the cover himself.

Taking a deep breath Ducky nodded, "Yes…well…" He swallowed, "We'll have to look closer but judging from the pelvis bone I'd say it is a girl at the early stages of puberty; most likely between the age of 10 and 12."

"Seems a bit small..." Jimmy frowned, leaning over the bones.

Ducky took off his glasses, wiping them, "Look at the fraying of the ribs, Mr. Palmer. This child was severely malnourished."

"And beaten…" Jimmy breathed, a dark expression clouding his face, "Look at these fractures…"

"Yes. This poor girl likely has a most unfortunate story." Ducky nodded.

Gibbs mouth was loosely open and his eyes narrowed, darting back and forth. "But who is she?"

Leaning over the skull, Ducky reached in and picked up a thatch of dark hair, "First pass, I'd say she was of Hispanic or Native American descent." He lifted his chin, "Mr. Palmer, bag this and collect some bone marrow. Abbey may be able to do something with the DNA."

"That's if there's something to match it to." Vance announced, passing through the automatic doors. He tilted his head, looking over the dirty coffin before turning his attention to Gibbs, "When someone uses a 2 decade old case number to authorize an exhumation from a military cemetery it tends to cross my path."

"Leon…" Gibbs winced, straightening to a position reminiscent of attention.

"Stop." Vance held up a hand. "I'm not here to give you a hard time." He softened, "Did you think it would be _possible_ I wouldn't support you on this?"

Gibbs looked down, swallowing.

Leon shook his head, "This is your _family_. After everything..." He paused, pursing his lips, "Not to mention, it _is_ a crime undoubtedly in our jurisdiction." His eyes flicked to the open casket, "I just came to suggest that perhaps you should remain focused on the Grayson case and let Agent DiNozzo take lead here."

"Why?" Gibbs' head shot up.

Leon snorted, "I seem to recall you lecturing me about a 'rule number 10' more than once."

"Rule 10?" Jimmy looked up.

"Don't get personally involved in a case." Vance answered, maintaining eye contact with Gibbs.

Jimmy nodded, "Oh, well that certainly seems applicable."

Gibbs looked over Vance's shoulder to glare at the young man.

Jimmy's eyes got wide and he straightened, "Um...I should bring these...to Abbey now..." He tripped backwards as Gibbs' glare followed him across the room and out the door.

"He's not wrong." Leon brought Gibbs' attention back to him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head, "And of the times it's been said, how often has anyone actually listened?"

Leon crossed his arms and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Director," Ducky stepped up, "You don't truly believe Jethro could step away from this, do you?"

"No…" He admitted in exhale, "But I had to try; S.O.P."

Gibbs huffed.

"But I still must insist that you don't supervise _both_ cases." Leon relaxed his arms.

"Why not?" He straightened again.

"Allow yourself to just focus on this." The director gestured to the casket. "SecNav is keeping tabs on the Grayson case and she'll expect the full attention of the investigators. Put DiNozzo on it with Bishop." He smirked, "Unless you don't think he's up for it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Of course he is." He waved a hand, "Take McGee too."

"No." Vance shook his head, "I don't want you working alone; keep McGee. Who knows what old records you'll need to pull up." He waited for Gibbs' nod of agreement before he turned around to look at the skeleton, "Any clue who this is?"

"Nope." Gibbs answered softly, eyes drifting back to the coffin.

"We'll find something." Ducky assured, "It just may take some time."

Vance nodded, turning back to scrutinize the man who had alternated between annoyance and ally for the better part of a decade. A small smile pushed at his lips, "So, Gibbs...I hear you went to dinner yesterday. Met the family." He tilted his head, smile growing, "How'd it go?"

Gibbs eyes snapped back to his boss, noting that Ducky's attention was also on him. He shifted, "It's a process…" He took a deep breath, before looking between his two colleagues with a ghost of smile, "We're doing it again next week."

"That's splendid, Jethro!" Ducky grinned. "Truly."

With a hint of a self-conscious shrug, Gibbs nodded.

Leon bit back a smirk, exchanging a glance with Ducky before leaning forward, "And…" His smirk morphed into a full grin, "What about Jack... _Grandpa_?"

"Actually," Gibbs straightened, lifting his chin, "It's _Papa_."

Both men blinked at the unexpected gravity and pride in his voice.

"Alright…" Leon nodded, abandoning his teasing tone, "Papa." He tilted his head, looking over his inscrutably staid agent. "How's that feel?"

Gibbs' lips twitched and he looked aside. Clearing his throat he looked back to their expectant faces, "Don't tell McGee, but I may need to get one of those phones that you can put pictures on." He broke into a full grin.

Vance blinked a startled chuckle and Ducky's eyes lit up, his face splitting into a mirroring smile as he held up his own smart phone, "I've found mine to be quite useful since young Victoria Palmer was born."

"Wallet pictures used to be easier." Gibbs muttered, his expression not matching his grousing, "Kelly sent me some in an email this morning." He reached inside his blazer, "Still gotta print them out, but this is their Christmas card from last year."

He passed it to Ducky who held it between himself and the director.

Vance nodded, "Beautiful family Gibbs." He looked up, "Really."

"Indeed." Ducky agreed, "Certainly see the familial resemblance."

Vance looked up, watching Gibbs proudly watching them.

"Papa…" He chuckled, landing a soft punch to Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs' eyes crinkled as his smile grew and he rocked good naturedly with the punch. He scratched behind his ear and looked between the two men.

Ducky tilted his head, looking over his old friend. With a knowing smile he gestured to the computer behind him, "Want to show us the other pictures?"

* * *

"Boo-yah!" Tony fist pumped, hanging up his desk phone "Virginia Park Police found our missing kayak."

Tim looked up, "That's great!"

"Where?" Ellie stood.

"Caledon State Park. Floated down the river." Tony gestured, "Grab your gear, Bishop, let's go get ourselves a boat."

"Have fun." Tim waved them off as his phone began to ring.

"Special Agent McGee."

" _Um, Hi Agent McGee. This is Kelly. Captain Howell? From this weekend..."_

Tim smiled, "Yes, uh, yeah, I know who you are, Captain."

 _"Please...really, it's Kelly."_

"Okay, Kelly." Tim nodded, scanning the room for Gibbs, "What can I do for you? Gibbs..." He winced, "Your Dad is around here somewhere."

 _"No, I called you."_ She paused, _"I don't want to be a bother."_

Tim frowned, "I seriously doubt he'd mind."

 _"Thank you, but this is just a quick question... I'm curious...he said_ _you were exhuming the grave earlier today."_

"Oh yeah..." Tim exhaled.

 _"So...?"_ She pushed, _"What was in it?"_

Tim half stood from his desk, glancing around the room and over his shoulder, "Well, I suppose you have a right to know..." He exhaled, sitting back down, "There was a body."

A gasp came over the line.

"Yeah." He agreed, "Ducky thinks it was a murdered 11 year old girl."

 _"Any clue as to who she is or how she got there?"_

"Not anything specific but her DNA tripped a familial match with a woman who is in prison outside of Philadelphia." He flipped open the folder on his desk, "An Alicia Ramirez. We're going to interview her tomorrow."

 _"Wait, Alicia Ramirez? From Los Angeles?"_ Kelly's voice was tight.

Tim scanned the felon's record, "Judging by her criminal record it looks like she started out there, turning tricks and getting high."

 _"Unbelievable..."_ She exhaled. " _My first foster parents were Alicia and Anton. I couldn't recall the last name but I think it could be Ramirez."_

"You're kidding me..." Tim tensed as he tracked Gibbs crossing the room, looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

 _"Do you think I could come with you tomorrow?"_

"Uhhh," Tim kept his eyes locked with his boss, speaking in a deliberate tone, "I don't know _Kelly_...; I'll have to ask if you can _come with us to Philadelphia tomorrow when we interview Alicia Ramirez_."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped up to Tim's desk, leaning over to push the speaker button on the phone, "Didn't believe me when I said call anytime?"

Kelly was quiet for beat, _"I didn't want to abuse it..."_

"You got 24 years of phone calls to make up for before you have to worry about that." Gibbs smirked.

 _"I'll remember that for next time. For now…"_

"You want to come with us when we interview Ramirez?" He finished, looking at McGee.

 _"Please?"_ Kelly sighed, _"If it's the woman I knew...who I trusted..."_

He tilted his head, "You don't have work?"

 _"I do."_ She admitted, _"But I can take some leave."_

Gibbs braced his hands on the desk, "You sure?"

 _"I need to know."_

Gibbs nodded, "Alright. Tell Colonel Levin who you're with and why. I bet he'll approve all the time you need."

There was a stunned silence. _"You know the Colonel?"_

Gibbs just smirked and pushed back from the desk, "We're leaving from the Navy Yard 0700. Get here early if you want to call shotgun."


	18. Chapter 18

"I swear!" Tim gestured, twisting in his seat so he could look at Kelly who was leaning forward from the back, "I'm inside sweating bullets, Tony is on the phone from MTAC, absolutely freaking out, and Gibbs is just standing there...arms crossed, staring down these dozen militants with A-Ks and molotov cocktails."

"Really?"

"McGee's exaggerating." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It was maybe 4 and they weren't militants; just a handful of teenage punks."

"I don't think so boss…" Tim shook his head.

"They weren't going to shoot someone they thought might be US Military." He shrugged, "They were teenagers doing dumb teenager things. Just needed an adult to challenge their cowardice."

"I don't know." Kelly shook her head, "Burning down an Afghan woman's shelter doesn't exactly sound like the dumb teenager things _I_ remember."

"Oh?" Gibbs looked at her using the rearview mirror, "And what kind of dumb teenager things _do_ you remember?"

She looked to him, blanching, "Uhhh...nothing. I never did anything wrong."

Gibbs didn't break and she exhaled, "Fine...One of the boys who was with us for a while used to make model rockets so there would be these little rocket engines everywhere…"

"And you used them to blow things up?" Tim interrupted.

A wicked grin appeared on Kelly's face, " _Oh yeah_."

"Me too!" Tim jumped in his seat.

"So much fun!" She clasped her hands together, "You ever put them in a melon?"

"Are you kidding?" He tilted his head, "Ever try old Halloween pumpkins?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, smirking as he kept his focus on the road.

"What about you?" Kelly leaned forward, looking at him.

"Yeah, Boss..." McGee twisted in his seat, grinning.

Gibbs huffed, "I got rid of my jack o'laterns the _right_ way." He glanced to the side, "With my father's shotgun."

Tim frowned, "I thought you said you never used that…"

Gibbs smirked, "I _said_ noone was ever allowed to touch it. Not that I _didn't_."

McGee's eyebrows shot up, his jaw dropping in a stupefied grin. He looked over his shoulder to Kelly. "If I haven't said it before, it is _fantastic_ to have you around."

"Cool it, McGee." Gibbs' tone was short but he smiled to Kelly through the rearview as he pulled into the prison parking lot. "We're here."

* * *

"Smaller than interrogation rooms on TV…" Kelly looked around the room.

Gibbs shrugged, taking a seat at the table. "Dirtier too."

"Technically this is an interview room." Tim pointed to the sign on the wall.

Kelly nodded, taking the seat next to Gibbs, "So what do we do?"

Gibbs turned, staring at her.

She blinked, "What?"

" _We_ interview." He gave a pointed look to McGee before looking back at her, " _You_ watch."

She frowned up at Tim, "Oh...Right." She stood back out of the chair, "Of course." She looked around, "So I should..."

Gibbs smirked, "Think about a DI during drills."

"Stand in the corner with my arms crossed staring daggers?" Kelly lifted an eyebrow.

"You got it, Sarge." Gibb smirked at the smile that lit her face and ignored the questioning frown from McGee.

 _'_ _Prisoner through the gate'_ a voice called moments before two guards escorted a dark haired, middle aged woman into the room.

Gibbs lifted his chin and the guards stepped back, the door closing.

"Alicia Ramirez." He greeted flatly.

She frowned, looking over each person in the room before taking the chair on the far side of the table, "I still got a appeal. I don hafta talk to you wid out my lawya."

"This isn't related to your current case." Gibbs clasped his fingers in front of him, "This is about your daughter."

The shock tactic worked; Alicia physically shrank in her seat the antagonism fleeing her body, replaced by confusion. Her shoulders rounded and she crossed her arms, "What..."

McGee flipped over a picture of the skeleton in the casket, "We found her remains in what was supposed to be someone else's grave."

Alicia's hands trembled as her fingers reached out for the image. "No…" She flipped the picture over and looked away.

Tim looked to Gibbs who wasn't moving, just staring at the woman. Taking the cue to continue, Tim leaned in, "No? Does that mean you didn't know she was dead?"

Alicia shook her head.

"Ms. Ramirez…" Gibbs began quietly, "Tell me what happened to your daughter."

"She...she died…" Tears began to fall down the woman's face and her hand remained on the overturned photo. She took a deep, shuddering breath, "Years ago..."

Gibbs tilted his head, "According to the DA you ran into some trouble in California."

"My mother was deported." Alicia wiped her eyes, "I hadta go work for Anton." She swallowed, "I never got into any trouble before that."

"So Anton was...? Drug dealer? A pimp?" Tim pressed.

"Itz not really like that." She shrugged, "He was good most times but itz not like he coud jus take care of me for free...and my Rosie…" She stroked the back of the photograph, "Sometimes things would happ'n. Anton's boys would make life hard or I would not bring in enough." She looked across the table with wide, earnest eyes, "But he always tried to make it right. His cousin Pedro knew a real good doctor and as long as I would take care of Pedro and his friends when they came to town he always made sure the doctor was there for me and my Rosie, even if Anton was real mad."

"Pedro?" Gibbs straightened, "Hernandez?"

"You knew Pedro?" Alicia's eyes rose to his and then drifted back to the woman standing silently in the corner, "Who you?"

Gibbs held up a hand before Kelly could move. He lifted his chin, "What happened to Rosie?"

"It was a bad day." She looked back to him, shaking her head, "Something was wrong between Anton and Pedro and Rosie burned the dinner." She rocked her head side to side, "She set off the smoke alarm. I always tell her to be quiet when Pedro and his friends were over. She should have been more careful."

She shook her head and focused on her fingers, "Pedro hit her with the pot." She rocked in her chair, "He called Dr. Miguel but it was too late. He couldnta do nothing. I didn't have nothing to pay for a funeral but Dr. Miguel, he promised to make sure she had a respectful burial."

Tim stared back at the woman, "How…" He had to clear his throat and start again, "Did you go to the burial?"

"No..." Alicia shook her head, "But two week later one of Pedro's friends showed me a picture of the casket. It was very nice." Her hands moved over the picture still on the table.

"And did you have to do anything for the Doctor in exchange for his…" Tim tightened his jaw in lieu of a wince, "Generosity?"

She smiled, "Doctor Miguel was taking care of a little girl. She had no Mum or Pop and the Doctor was very worried about her. She had a broken leg so I took care of her until he said so."

Gibbs pressed his hands into the table, his shoulders tensed, "Names." He bit out.

Alicia tilted her head but Tim nodded, taking over, "Right." He looked to Alicia, "Do know the full names of Doctor Miguel or the name of Pedro's other friend? The one who brought you the girl?"

Alicia opened her mouth then stopped, "Why you want to know? I do not want to get into anymore trouble. I has an appeal."

Gibbs snorted, rising out of his seat and leaning into the other woman's face, "That little girl you looked after for 6 months? _She was kidnapped_."

"Kidnapped?!" Alicia shook her head, " _No!_ I did not know nothing about none of that!"

Tim shrugged, "Then I suggest instead of worrying about your appeal you help us out and give us the names before we decide to hand you a federal indictment for kidnapping and accessory to murder."

"No, no, no, no, no…" Alicia shook her head, tears reappearing.

"Names Alicia. Names." Gibbs pressed.

"Of course…" She took a deep breath, "Doctor Miguel Fulkroad and Mr. Joe Norton."

Gibbs eyes went wide and his lips parted as he dropped back into his chair.

Tim glanced at him, "What's wrong, boss?"

Gibbs ignored him, swallowing and in low, rough voice he asked, "Do you know if Mr. Norton was in the Navy?"

Alicia nodded, "He had a very handsome uniform when he brought the girl."

Gibbs stared at her unblinkingly for a long moment. Tim frowned and looked over his shoulder to Kelly who shrugged.

Tim looked back to Alicia, "Do you know where Anton is now?"

"Oh, Anton dead." She shook her head, "After Pedro stopped coming around there were no more errands to run and Anton could not find work. He tried to take some money from a man who had a lot of fancy things at home and he got shot."

She sighed, "It was very sad but that is when I came to Philadelphia to be with my cousin."

"Okay," Tim nodded, gesturing for the guards to return and handing her a business card, "Have your cousin or someone contact our office about Rosie and finding a proper place for her."

"Thank you…thank you…" Alicia nodded, grasping the card close as she was led away.

Gibbs didn't wait for the clear call to be made before he stood and exited the room, walking briskly down the hall and signing out of the log without a word or a glance to McGee or Kelly.

They were all the way to the car before Kelly caught up and turned him around with a hand on his forearm, "Joe Norton is the guy we were looking for, right? Lieutenant Joe? The Naval officer who brought me from the hospital? Who is he?"

Gibbs stared at Tim who had stopped at Kelly's shoulder, "The name sounds familiar Boss, but I can't place it."

Tensing his jaw and looking to the horizon, Gibbs exhaled through his nose, "Joe Norton is dead." He looked back to Tim, "He was killed in March, 2010 on the promenade in Norfolk."

Tim's eyes slowly went wide, " _Captain_ Joe Norton…."

"Yeah…" Gibbs exhaled, consciously, avoiding looking at Kelly.

"Do you think Joann knew?" Tim blinked.

"I…" Gibbs couldn't finish, giving a stilted shake and bringing a hand to his forehead. He dragged it down his face and looked to the sky with a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Kelly looked between the two of them.

Tim kept his eyes focused on Gibbs who shook his head, "Not yet."

" _Not yet_?" She shook her head, "Why the hell not?"

"Because I said so!" Gibbs snapped, eyes blazing.

Kelly didn't so much as blink, crossing her arms and leaning in, "I did as I was told and kept my mouth shut during that whole thing." She gestured to the prison, "Because _you_ said so, I didn't so much as _peep_ as I realized that for 6 months I lived with not the quirky couple I remember but a prostitute and her murdering, drug dealing pimp who worked for the man who killed my mother!"

She shook her head, "I am _not_ one to sit quietly and I think I've done about _enough_ of that for the day. Tell me what you know about this Joe Norton!"

McGee's eyes went wide and he took a half step back as Gibbs and Kelly shot matching glares at one another.

Gibbs' eye tensed, "You want to know what I _Know? ..._ For 24 years we thought you were _killed_. Some people can handle that kind of grief." He ground his teeth, "Your family wasn't that strong." He swallowed, "Just let this lie for now."

Kelly blinked, her face softening with curiosity as her eyes scanned his face. " _For now_." She agreed tersely, backing out of his space.

Gibbs sighed with a grimace of regret. He nodded toward the car, "Better call shotgun."

"Don't think I want it at the moment." She didn't look away, forcing him to break eye contact first as he headed to the driver's side

"McGee, I want to know every detail of Fulkroad's UA report by the time we get to Washington."

"Yes, Boss." Tim nodded automatically, hesitating until Kelly opened the rear passenger door before he entered the car himself, pulling out his phone.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait." Abbey held up her hands, as she leaned on the work table in her lab, " _Joe Norton_? As in Joann Fielding's fiance?"

Tony exhaled, fiddling with the kayak oar that was laying across the rest of the evidence on the table, "We always suspected Vance and Gibbs were playing fast and loose with that one, right?"

"We do what we have to for family." Ducky sighed, "I've always admired that about Jethro, although I did wonder if it was a bit misguided in this case."

"I'm confused." Bishop looked around the group, "What happened?"

Tim glanced to Tony before looking to Ellie, "6 years ago Navy Captain Joe Norton was shot while out for a walk with his fiance."

Ducky picked up the story, "Over the course of the investigation it was revealed the Captain had previously involved himself with the Renosa Cartel's drug trade."

"Norton's fiance happened to be Joann Fielding." Tony waited for Bishop to look up at him, "Shannon's mom; Kelly's grandmother."

Ellie's eyes went wide.

"And she totally did _not_ tell the truth about the shooting." Abbey gestured to the ballistics range, and then her spectroscope. "But there was also ballistics and fiber evidence that another officer and drug smuggler could have killed him."

"Conveniently." Tony looked at her pointedly.

"Wait." Ellie held up a hand, "So you're saying that Gibbs' former mother-in-law seduced and killed the captain because he worked for the cartel that supposedly killed Shannon and Kelly and that she framed another drug dealer in the process?"

"It wasn't really clear." Tim shrugged a shoulder.

"But you suspected." Ellie looked around the room, receiving committed silence, "Okay...So what happened to the other guy?"

"I believe he worked out a deal. In exchange for his confession on the drug trafficking he was not charged with the Captain's murder." Ducky shrugged, "I thought I heard he received nearly 20 years for the drug charges."

"So now...we find out that Joe Norton actually was _part_ of the conspiracy to hide Kelly." Abbey looked at Tim, "What did Gibbs say?"

"Nothing at first. I think he was actually speechless." Tim smirked.

"At first…" Tony prodded.

"Yeah," Tim shook his head, "And then he and Kelly fought."

"No!" Abbey wrung her hands, " _Why?_ "

McGee shrugged, "It was obvious that Joe Norton was a name that meant something but Gibbs wouldn't tell her."

"Well yeah…" Tony put on a face, "Hey honey, I don't believe in coincidences which means that your Grandmother knew Norton was involved in your kidnapping when she _killed_ him and skillfully lied about it and now I'm wondering what she knew and if she was involved in ruining all of our lives for the past two decades."

"Exactly." Tim acknowledged, "But Kelly was _not_ accepting being shut down."

"I'd imagine not." Ducky smiled, "Neither would Jethro if he were in her shoes."

"So what happened?" Ellie's eyes were wide.

"Gibbs basically ordered her to let it go and then she sat in the backseat, silent, the whole way back here." Tim shrugged, "I invited her in when he dropped us off but, she went to her car, and he drove away."

"Damnit." Tony shook his head, "I knew it."

Ducky tapped the younger investigator on the shoulder, "Now, now. Don't jump to conclusions, Anthony."

"He's not going to tell her that her grandmother is a murderer." Tony shot back, "And she's not going to accept being shut out." He stretched his jaw and looked away, "McGee, you were right from the start. We should have just let it go."

"Don't say that, Tony." Tim looked at him, "The ride up was great. They were sharing stories and Gibbs even laughed. He was different than I've ever seen him; like, actually happy for an extended time." " He looked down with a sad shake of his head, "I don't think I ever really realized how not happy he usually is."

Tony tilted his head with a pointed stare but Tim didn't back down, "I'm serious Tony. You know the smile he gives to Abbey when she's working miracles? That was his default the whole ride up."

Tony's disbelief crinkled into a grimace, "That actually sounds a little scary."

Ellie punched him in the arm, "It does not. It's nice."

"No one suspected this would be all easy." Ducky sighed.

Abbey nodded, "Yeah, but we've all had crazy family things that Gibbs has helped us fix; he can fix this too."

"Exactly." Tim nodded, "If you and I can make peace with _our_ dads, Tony, you gotta believe that Kelly and Gibbs can make this work."

"Yeah, well, you keep dreaming McDisney." Tony glared at his watch, "I have an impostor to go interrogate."

The rest of the team exchanged glances as Tony grabbed the oar off the work bench and headed for the elevator.

"He's struggling with this." Ducky observed quietly.

Ellie huffed and nodded, "He's been in over protective mode since May."

Ducky grimaced, "I had hoped he'd be easing up on himself by now."

"Tony? Let something go?" Tim shook his head, "Not in this lifetime."

"Yeah, well, I should be down there with him." Ellie picked up her files.

"Mind if I tag along?" Tim tilted his head, "I have no idea where Gibbs went off to and short of hauling in Joann Fielding to interrogation I'm at a bit of an impasse."

Eliie smiled, "Come on. Tony's pissed and armed with Abbey-certified evidence and a prop; this should be fun to watch."


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly watched from 4 cars back as the blue Dodge pulled into a public lot across from a nursing home. She had tailed the government issued car from the Navy Yard headed south, not getting off the highway until they were outside of Richmond.

She had been productive during the silent drive from Philadelphia to Washington. From the back seat she had searched the internet for Captain Joe Norton, finding an article regarding his murder and then the surprising detail that at the time of his death he had been with his fiancé; a Ms. Joann Fielding.

Keeping an eye on the silver haired man exiting the car, she made an inconspicuous loop of the block and pulled into the far end of the lot. Grabbing her USMC sweatshirt from the backseat, she flipped up the hood over her hair and moved around the shrubs until she was within hearing distance of the bench where Gibbs had sat next to a familiar, elderly woman.

"…Norton." He was finishing by the time Kelly came within earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Joann shook her head, "I thought we put this all behind us years ago."

"You lied to me, Joann." His eyes were so angrily focused on the other woman that Kelly suspected she could have been doing cartwheels and he'd never have noticed her.

"I did not." Joann protested again. "I _told_ you I killed him."

Kelly flinched and held her breath.

"But you didn't tell me the real reason _why_." Gibbs leaned in, "You _knew_ he took Kelly from the hospital. You _knew_ she was alive!" He was yelling now, pausing only to avoid catching the attention of passersby.

"What are you talking about Jethro?" Joann shook her head.

His eyes narrowed, "I was stuck at Walter Reed. _You_ flew out to San Diego to pick out the caskets. _You_ met with the coroner. You _knew._ "

"Knew _what_?" She leaned in, looking over his face as analytically as he was evaluating hers.

Sensing something, Gibbs pulled back, "Why don't you start from the beginning." He tensed, "The whole truth this time."

Joann sighed, "Yes, Mac and I flew to San Diego and met with the coroner but I couldn't bring myself to look at the girls. Mac did...well, he looked at Shannon." She brought a shaking hand to her face, "He said it was horrible and he couldn't bare seeing our little Kelly in the same condition."

She dropped her hand, looking at it in her lap, ""It didn't register for me for a long time, but something that day stuck out to me; the coroner mentioned that Kelly must have taken after her father." She reached for his hands, "We all knew how much like you she was, but with her mother's hair, strangers who didn't know you never would have said Kelly took after anyone but Shannon."

She sighed, "But on the 15th anniversary I started to think about it. I was divorced, retired; I was starting to take stock of my life and found myself revisiting those days."

She looked to Gibbs, "That's when I hired that investigator, Hendricks. There was no reason for hope but I was an old woman with too much money and nothing left but to grasp at straws."

"The cartel killed Hendricks for snooping around." Gibbs reminded her.

"But he investigated for over 2 years prior to that." She corrected. "He told me that Pendleton had no record of Kelly's death the same day as Shannon's. That the death was recorded at a hospital up the road, a day later."

"You found Miguel Fulkroad." Gibbs provided.

Joann frowned, "How do you….?"

He brushed her off, "What came next?"

She hesitated, looking him over and sighing, "Fulkroad's trail went cold once he went off with those arabs but…"

"What?" Gibbs leaned in, "What Arabs?"

"I don't know." Joann shrugged, "Whatever arabs he was selling drugs for. That's what Hendricks said anyway."

He blinked and shook his head, "Okay..."

"So," She gestured, "Hendricks also found that Norton and Fulkroad were sharing an apartment when the girls were killed."

Her voice lowered and raised intensity, "He was working for them too, the Rey-Nosas. They took her, Fulkroad _and_ Norton. Fulkroad killed her and Norton knew. He had to have." Her eyes hardened, "What you did avenged Shannon but _I_ avenged our Kelly."

Kelly's eyebrows rose and she looked around the bush, attempting to see his reaction.

Gibbs was looking down, his lips in a tight grimace, "You don't know that Joann…" He looked up, "You should have come to me. When you first started to suspect...you should have come to me."

"Oh;" She rolled her eyes, "As if you'd have listened."

His eyes flashed, "She's my _daughter_! Had you _any_ respect for me you'd know I would have listened and I would have investigated." He exhaled sharply through his nose, "And I would have found him Joann. I would have found him and gotten him to tell me everything." He looked away with a shake of his head, "9 years ago…I could have started looking."

Joann put a hand on his cheek, redirecting his attention to her, "Looking for what? Why are you here now Jethro? How did you know about the doctor?"

Gibbs shook his head and stood, gesturing to a woman in nurse scrubs at the far side of the walkway. The nurse approached, "Ready to go back in now Joann?"

The older woman glared at Gibbs, "You need to tell me, Jethro!"

He swallowed, "Be well Joann." He looked at her with sad eyes, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead before turning away.

Kelly backpedaled away from the bench, moving around the far side of the bush and easily making it to her car unseen.

She bit her lip, flashing through what she had just heard. Her eyes flicked to the nurse guiding her reluctant grandmother back to the building and then watched over the roof of her car as Gibbs approached the parking lot. His eyes were focused just ahead of his feet and his shoulders were tight.

Pursing her lips she took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Turning away from her car, she jogged to the blue Dodge and crossed her arms, leaning against it with faux casualness. She focused on leveling her breath as she watched him approach.

About 50 feet from her, his steps hesitated. He continued his approach but still didn't look up, "What was the point of hiding behind the bush if you were just going to wait for me at the car?"

She blinked, "You knew I was there?"

He came to a stop, meeting her eyes, "I have a feeling that the teenage years weren't all easy with you."

"I _don't_ let things go." She lifted her chin.

He sighed, "Suppose that shouldn't be a surprise."

She tilted her head, "That was Grandma."

Gibbs nodded.

"You didn't tell her I'm alive."

He shrugged, "Didn't figure it was for me to decide."

" _She_ killed Norton?" Kelly shoved her hands into the pouch of her sweatshirt.

Gibbs pressed his lips together and leaned against the car next to her, "Told you; some people don't react well to grief."

She looked down, her brain trying to reconcile the memory of the grandmother who would bring her Amish chocolates, with a killer.

"And you?" Kelly's eyes darted to the side, looking at him obliquely. "What did she mean by how you avenged Mom?"

He looked away, just above the horizon, pressing on the inside of his lips.

When it became clear he wasn't about to answer, Kelly tilted her head, "I wouldn't talk about the crash for a long time." She waited for him to look her way, "My case worker made me see a child psychologist for a while." She took a shaky breath, "It wasn't until 9th grade that I stopped calling it an 'accident' and went through the news articles; finally put it in context...finally understood what happened."

She clenched her teeth, remembering the anger that had bubbled inside of her during those days. Pulling her hands from her sweatshirt she turned to face him more directly, "What happened to Pedro Hernandez?"

Gibbs' eyes flicked down to hers. He stared at her for a long, silent moment before the tendons in his cheek tensed. "He died."

She didn't move, didn't look away.

He relaxed, facing the ground with a wince. "Of my life's regrets that's not one of them." He brought his eyes up to meet hers, "But I understand if you see it differently."

She pulled away from his eyes. Shadows of remembered confusion and anger and pain tore through her and she tightened her arms across her chest. She glanced up; he was patiently, blankly looking at her, waiting.

She frowned, taking the time to look him over; measuring the man in front of her against the Dad she had known. The man she remembered was infallible. He had darker, shorter hair. He always wore t-shirts and fatigue jackets, laughed often, pulled pranks and had smile lines but no wrinkles.

It seemed the only thing two decades hadn't changed was his eyes; the same cerulean blue that looked back at her from the mirror every morning and the same cerulean blue that looked up at her from her son's trusting face.

She dropped her gaze, focusing on the index finger of his right hand. She knew without touching that the same callouses were still there. Her thumb absently stroked the similar callous on her own trigger finger.

Swallowing, she looked up, "You know what I'm thinking?"

A curious tension pulled on his lips and he shook his head, "No."

"I'm thinking about how hard it was for me to request my transfer to Quantico."

His brow furrowed and he tilted his head.

She relaxed her arms, looking at the logo on her sweatshirt. "I'm a _Marine_ and I was actively seeking a safer assignment. That goes against _everything_ that we're supposed to be."

He lifted a shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with looking out for your family. Thousands of Marines do that every year."

"You didn't." She replied levelly.

His eyes went round and he exhaled, "Kelly…I should have been there…"

"Stop." She shook her head, "That's not what I'm saying."

He froze.

She gave him a sad smile, "What I'm saying is that being deployed with a family at home takes a strength that I don't know if I have." She shook her head, "But I know if I were to be deployed that I'd feel guilty for the time not at home and if something were to happen to Jeremy and Jack while I was gone…"

She faded away with a grimace, teeth clenched, "Well God help anyone responsible for hurting my family."

Gibbs didn't say anything, pressure pushing at the corner of his eyes.

She took a breath, stance softening, "Look, about what I said in Philadelphia…" She shifted, "I don't apologize very often…"

"Then don't do it now." He cut her off, "You weren't wrong to be curious."

"And I understand why you didn't want to tell me." She shook her head, biting her lip, "I can't believe _Grandma_ killed someone."

"That's because you were never on her bad side." Gibbs smirked.

Kelly exhaled, "I told Lieutenant Joe, I mean, Norton...I told him about Grandma."

Gibbs tilted his head.

"When he said he was dropping me off with my new family." She clarified. "I told him about Grandma and Grandpa Mac and Grampy." She shook her head, "But I couldn't tell him anything more than they lived in Pennsylvania. He promised me he would look into it and find them for me." She felt the moisture begin to build in her eyes, "When he never came back I just assumed they didn't want me..."

"Kells..." He reached out a hand, holding her shoulder.

"I know...I know now." She nodded rapidly, wiping at her face and taking a deep breath. She pulled on a smile and looked at him with a self-conscious grin, "Before these last few days I couldn't have remembered the last time I cried."

He smirked and blew a short, amused breath out his nose but didn't pull back his hand. He looked to the park over her shoulder and tilted his head at a street vendor, "Buy you a hot chocolate? With marshmallows?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"No." He shook his head, "But could be a step in the right direction."


	21. Chapter 21

"So you don't know where he went?" Bishop looked at Tim as they exited the elevator.

He shook his head, "He just drove off." He shrugged, "Last thing he said to me was when we were getting in the car in Philly, he wanted to know the details of Fulkroad's UA report but when I told him what I could get he didn't say anything."

"Well, what did you get?" She opened the door to the observation room. Tony was inside, arms crossed, holding the oar and staring through the two way mirror.

"You haven't started yet?" McGee ignored Bishop, directing his question to Tony.

"Look at him." DiNozzo lifted his chin, "Way too comfortable with himself. We have him dead to rights, why isn't he quaking in his boots?"

Ellie shrugged, "Because he's dumb and doesn't realize how much trouble he's in?"

Tony nodded, "Well he's about to find out." He looked at her, "Come in if I need a good cop."

"Have fun." Tim smirked.

Tony waved the oar and stepped into the hall.

"Well?" Ellie returned her attention to Tim. When he just raised a questioning eyebrow she sighed, "The UA report?"

"Oh, yeah." He shrugged, "He was on a Destroyer in Yemen when he failed to report. There are all kinds of weird flags on the associated files that I couldn't get into from the unsecured connection in the car." His eyes tracked Tony entering the other room, "I have a call in with the former Agent Afloat who investigated to hopefully get some details."

"FISHER!" Tony slammed the oar on the interrogation room table causing Fisher as well as Tim and Ellie to jump.

Tony smirked at the startled young man. "You know what this is?"

The Former PFC looked lazily up, "An oar…"

"It _is_." Tony half sat on the table, leaning in, "You know what we _found_ on the oar?"

"Water?" Fisher smirked.

In the observation room Bishop and McGee rolled eyes at one another.

"We arrested you on a base in a foreign country wearing a dead man's dog tags." Tony shifted his head, "I'd be a little less cocky if I were you."

Fisher just crossed his arms.

Tony pushed off the table and spun into the interviewer's chair, "Fingerprints by the way." He gestured, "The answer to what did we find on the oar is _fingerprints._ Yours." He pointed at Fisher, "Aaaand Grayson's blood."

Fisher leaned back in the chair, his cockiness fading.

"Same as the blood and fingerprints found all over the kayak that Grayson had rented the day he died." Tony continued. "You know what I think happened?" he picked up the oar, rolling it in his hand, "I think you took his oar and BEAT HIM with it." He punctuated with several slams of the oar on the table.

Back in observation Ellie's eyebrows arched, "Yeah, I'd say Tony has some aggression he's getting out."

"Better in there than with us." Tim muttered, sipping from his coffee.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled a pair of dog tags, dropping them on the table, "And when he slammed his head on a rock you scored his fingerprints with the knife we found in your pocket, took his keys and dog tags and left him to die on the river bank."

"Yo…" Fisher sighed, "You got all of this one me then why am I here and not in front of a judge?"

"Because we're a little short on the _Why_." Tony steepled his fingers, "So here is your chance to help yourself; There aren't many reasons for someone to try and sneak into an active warzone; what's yours?"

Fisher shifted in his chair, straightening, "I talk, I get some kind of deal?"

"You want a deal?" Tony chuckled, "Your only chance at any kind of consideration is if you spill what you've got going on in Afghanistan and with whom."

Fisher took a deep breath, "Alright, alright man." He leaned forward, "You ever hear of the movie American Gangster?"

"American Gangster..." Tony's eyebrows rose, "Ridley Scott's 2007 crime biopic about Frank Lucas. Denzel at his most urbane and an Oscar nod for the delicious Ruby Dee…."

Fisher blinked silently back at him and Tony cleared his throat, "Er, yes. American Gangster, what of it?"

"Yeah, right, so…" Fisher gestured with both hands, "In that movie, Denzel gets phat bringing dope to the states from Vietnam."

"Using military flights…" Tony's eyes tightened, "You telling me this is going on now?"

"Not yet." Fisher shook his head, " _That's_ why I needed to get back there. To get it set up."

Tony snarked, " _You_ as Frank Lucas." He grinned, "Are you telling me you're some kind of criminal mastermind going into business with the Taliban?"

"Nah, nah, nah. No way, man!" Fisher held up his hands, "I'm just the middleman."

Tony leaned back, "Someone else has already made the deals with the suppliers?"

"Yeah, man." He nodded, "An American. Living in Parwan. He sells dope and pot to any GI within a 100 miles of Kabul."

"You met him on your deployment?" Tony tensed his eyes, "How? Where? In the city?"

"No." Fisher shook his head, "On base."

Tony frowned, "How's that?"

"He's former military." Fisher shrugged, "Knows his way around, what he needed to get on base."

Tony glanced to the two way mirror and Ellie flipped open her laptop and pulled up the AFIS personnel database.

"He has MCCUUs and a few different credentials. I met him at the PX." Fisher was continuing to explain, "The guy is like a genius. There's no way to get anything in that country without going through him."

"And he had a plan to get things _out_ of the country now..." Tony tilted his head.

"Dude, not until Gray and I worked on it." Fisher grinned, leaning back, "Just like the movie but instead of messing with coffins we were going to put it in the plane _itself._ "

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"During my first tour Doc was telling me about how he's got more dope than he can sell in country." He shrugged, "When I got home Gray and I figured out a specific panel by the cargo door of Lockheed's that can be opened and sealed again within 30 seconds. Fit 6 keys of horse behind it." He shook his head, "It was supposed to be simple. Gray was going over anyway, he was going to show Doc what we figured and get it going." He shook his head, "H is hot right now. In the 6 months Gray was supposed to be over there we could have been set for life."

"With the added bonuses of financing terrorism and destroying lives." Tony glared.

Fisher sighed, "Well, that's what Gray started going on about."

"He got cold feet." Tony prompted.

"His deployment was going to be the best chance we'd get." Fisher shook his head, "But Grayson was such a damn boy scout. I just wanted to reason with him but we fought. It was an accident. When he hit his head I operated on instinct."

"Instinct?" Tony frowned, "What the hell kind of instinct is it to hide a body in the bushes, steal his dog tags and go through his rucksack?"

Fisher paused, "Desperation?"

Tony exhaled, "Alright. How about this Afghan drug connection, 'The Doc'." He tilted his head, "You got a real name for him?"

"Yeah, yeah." Fisher nodded. "Bringing him down is big, right? Gotta be worth a sweet deal, right?"

"I can recommend it." Tony stared at him impatiently. "If it pans out."

"Kay, I gots you." Fisher nodded, "The doc's name is Miguel Fulkroad."

In the observation room Ellie's eyes went wide and Tim's coffee slipped from his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

" _Vance is giving us the MTAC feed in 5; get up here_." McGee hung up before Ellie had the chance to reply. She slammed her truck door closed and made sure the flash drive in her pocket was secure before she sprinted into the building, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on..." She muttered, squeezing through the doors as soon as they opened to the squad room. Jogging to the stairs she didn't notice her boss standing in her way.

"Bishop!" His holler froze her just before they were about to collide. She looked up, eyes wide, "Gibbs!"

He gestured a silent question, nearly sloshing his coffee.

"Uhh..." Her eyes flicked around to the team's 4 empty desks, "Right. McGee didn't call you?"

"Not that I answered..." Gibbs tilted his head, "Where is he?"

"MTAC." Ellie answered immediately, still trying to get her breath under control. "Tony too." She turned to start back to the stairs, only to be stopped again.

"Bishop!"

She took a breath, " _Gibbs_."

His eyes tensed and after a beat he nodded, gesturing for her to continue, him following on her heels.

"Did you get it?" DiNozzo asked as soon as she stepped through the MTAC door, eyebrows rising when he realized who was with her, "Boss! You're here."

"0800 on a Wednesday." Gibbs replied flatly, "Where else would I be."

"Yeah. Of course." Tony nodded.

Gibbs eyes moved away from his agent, giving a curious look to Vance who replied with a bounce of his eyebrows.

"Got it!" Tim called from the computer bank, turning in his chair to look up at the big screen as it was filled with a middle aged man behind a desk stacked with papers and files.

"Stahl?" Gibbs blinked at the face on the screen.

"Gibbs!" The former special agent grinned into the camera, "What can I do for you?"

Gibbs shrugged, looking to DiNozzo. "Not my show, Dave."

"Not really mine either." Tony stepped aside so McGee could step up.

"Special Agent Stahl, you were the agent afloat with the USS Cole in 2000?" Tim read off from a notepad.

"Yeah. That was me." Dave nodded, "But as you know that investigation was taken over by the senior supervising agents from the Washington office and the FBI."

"This isn't about the bombing." Tim dismissed Stahl's response, raising his chin, "One of the medical personnel, Junior Lieutenant Doctor Miguel Fulkroad, went UA after the attack?"

Gibbs eyes widened and he looked from McGee to Vance. The director gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I remember that." Dave shifted through some paper on the desk next to him, pulling out a worn composition notebook with "Cole - '00" written on the front in black marker.

"What can you tell us about him?"

Dave sighed and flipped through the notebook, "Real squirrely guy; definitely not happy being at sea." He nodded to himself as he scanned his notes, "We were having issues with a few of the sailors being under the influence of some opiod. I suspected Fulkroad was the supplier but every spot check of the drug cabinet inventory checked out. Whatever they were on wasn't oxy or morphine."

"Heroin?" Tony suggested.

Dave nodded, "Yeah. That was my theory after he went UA."

"Why?" Gibbs stepped up.

"He left the ship when we got to Yemen. I was able to track about a days worth of his movements but the trail ran cold at a hookah parlor which was a known spot for traffickers of all kinds. I was told he left with some Pakistanis; willingly." He shrugged, "That was it. The bombing investigators wanted to talk with him too; drugs are a big source of income for some of these terror cells but they weren't able to find any more than I did."

Tim, Tony and Ellie all exchanged glances before looking back to Gibbs who turned to Vance.

"Thank you Stahl." The director nodded.

"No problem. Let me know if there is anything Homeland can do for you; We never cleared Fulkroad of possible collusion with terrorists and I personally would be happy to have this loose end tied up." The transmission cut out and the screen blanked.

Gibbs crossed his arms, looking at his team, "So where do we think he is?"

"Afghanistan." Tony answered first.

"I thought you were working the Grayson murder." Gibbs tilted his head.

"He _is_." Leon replied on DiNozzo's behalf. "You miss things when you disappear and don't pick up your phone."

Gibbs accepted the rebuke with a slight pressure and glance to Tim, "Family matter."

"Mmhrm." Vance lifted his chin, meeting Gibbs' eyes for a moment.

The agent was the first to break away, turning his attention back to DiNozzo, "Why Afghanistan?"

"He's why Fisher was trying to get to Bagram." Tony reported, "They were going to set up a smuggling operation."

Gibbs' eyes tensed.

"Yeah. Unbelievable." Tony gave him a tight grimace. He turned to Bishop, "Did you get something from your pals?"

"Yes." She pulled the flash drive from her pocket and handed it to McGee who plugged it into the computer, pushing some keys until a video of a satellite scan came up on the screen.

Gibbs' eyes tracked the images, "What are we looking at?"

"An NSA recording of a local area scan in Parwan Province." Bishop explained, "Analysts have flagged a few compounds in the region for suspicious activity; this is one that marks the parameters that Fulkroad is likely to fill."

"Like what?" Vance stepped up next to Gibbs, eyes wide, arms crossed.

"Swimming pool." Gibbs muttered, pointing to a compound coming into view from the eastern side of the screen.

"Fulkroad was raised in Jacksonville, stationed in San Diego..." McGee nodded, "He'd miss the water."

"Swimming pools are a very Western, really, American thing." Ellie nodded. "One in an Afghan compound is definitely significant. Especially in the mountains. It only gets above 80 degrees like 2 weeks of the year."

Gibbs clenched his teeth, eyes tensing, staring at the coordinates on the screen. He exhaled, nodding, "Okay. McGee, book the transport."

"Whoa, what?" Tony looked to Vance.

"Transport to where?" Leon tilted his head, "For whom?"

"Afghanistan." Gibbs replied turning to face Leon. "To arrest an American fugitive on charges of drug trafficking, collusion with terrorists, obstruction of justice, and kidnapping."

"Based off a swimming pool?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

"It's a credible lead." He gestured to the screen, " _This_ is what we do."

"Yes." Vance agreed, "It's what _we_ do as an agency. I'm just not sure _you're_ the specific NCIS agent to go."

Gibbs' eyes hardened, "Leon, I don't need your permission for this."

The director put his hands in his pockets and rolled up on the balls of his feet, "No; you don't. But I _can_ stop you from going."

Gibbs took in a sharp breath, "On what grounds?"

"How about on the grounds that if I send you over there the likelihood of both you and Fulkroad returning to the states alive is _not likely_." Vance's demeanor darkened.

"That'll be dependent on Fulkroad." A smirk tilted the corner of Gibbs' mouth.

"And what if it's more than just knocking on the door with an arrest warrant?" Vance's eyes scanned Gibbs' face. "McGee and DiNozzo can do this. You don't need to go."

"Yes." Gibbs stilled, "I do."

The two men locked glares for a long beat. The director tilted his head and tightened his eyes. Gibbs didn't move a muscle.

With deep inhale Leon relented, "Alright. Take DiNozzo. I'll take care of the transport."

With a sharp nod Gibbs tossed a final glance to the compound on the screen before jogging out the door.

Vance waited for Bishop and McGee to follow before he lifted his chin, "DiNozzo…"

Tony watched the door close behind Tim before he stepped up to the Director, "Sir?"

" _You're_ going to be okay with this?"

Tony took a deep breath, "I'm not going to tell you I like any of it." He swallowed, "But if he's going than I've got to."


	23. Chapter 23

"Sir?" Kelly stopped outside the office of her Commanding Officer, "You wanted to see me?"

Colonel Levin looked up from the file he had been reading by the window, "Captain." He smiled, taking off his glasses and waving her in, "Have a seat."

She nodded stiffly, entering and sitting on the edge of one of the guest chairs. Instead of taking the seat behind his desk, the colonel stepped around the filing cabinet to sit in the other chair next to her.

She swallowed, keeping her chin tight.

He smiled, "That was quite a bombshell you dropped on me Monday night." He shook his head, "Though I'm certain it's been quite a rollercoaster for you as well."

"You could say that, Sir." She replied levelly.

The Colonel nodded, looking over her, "So, how was your day yesterday?"

"Long, Sir." She allowed a corner of her mouth to quirk, "Very long."

"And how is the Gunney?" The Colonel continued to grin, "I almost called him after you told me, but I have to admit I had no idea how to start the conversation."

The tension on Kelly's lips broke into a full-fledged smirk, "There is a lot of that going around the last few days, Sir."

"I have no doubt." He matched her grin.

She took a deep breath, looking over her CO, "Permission to ask a question, Sir?"

"Relax Captain." The Colonel waved a hand, "I meant for this to be a friendly conversation. Ask away."

"Sir…" She swallowed, "I've been stationed here for almost 5 months. Aside from Monday when I requested yesterday's leave, you and I have never spoken privately."

"You can't be surprised." He tilted his head, "I served with your father back when you were riding tricycles instead of eggbeaters."

Kelly nodded, "I understand that." She bit her lip, "But it does…" Her eyes tightened, "Concern me?" Her shoulders squared, "I just mean that I have gone this far in my career on my own."

Levin nodded and held up a hand, "Did you know my old man was an Army brigadier?"

"No." She frowned.

"Yep." The Colonel nodded, "And that's exactly _why_ I became a Marine; to stay out of his shadow and make sure any reputation I earned was my own."

Kelly began to relax in her chair as he continued, "Because of your situation you've managed to achieve that without any conscious effort, Howell. For ten years you've been a good Marine and for four years before that you were a top rated midshipman." He gestured to his filing cabinet, "We don't select our instructors purely based on paper records; your previous COs have nothing but praise. You _have_ come this far on your own and it's well known."

Kelly swallowed, nodding, "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet." He looked at her, with a smirk, "Because while your old man is no general…" His smile faded, "The fact is there _are_ going to be certain people who will take a greater interest in you if they know your story." He looked at her intently, "And you're going to have a hard time keeping a lid on this story; not that I think you should even try."

She clenched her molars. "I don't know how to react to that, Sir."

"With patience, Captain." He smiled. "Between his time in uniform and his work as an investigator it is an odd cross section of people who are familiar with your father but I can tell you that it includes ship captains, senators, and even the Commandant of the Corps."

"General Ellison?" Her face blanched.

"He was our CO in Panama." Levin explained, "He personally drew up some of the sniper team's assignments and it's not unlikely that he's had personal interest in NCIS investigations." He interlaced his fingers, "Captain, you're your own Marine, but it would not be wise to remain willfully blind of what you're now connected to."

Kelly swallowed and looked down.

He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, "Gibbs is the supervising field agent of the NCIS home office; that means that he can pull jurisdiction of any Navy or Marine crime and his authority as an agent can overrule the most senior officer if it is deemed pertinent. He's got SecNav in his phone and Admirals who owe him favors and he hasn't hesitated to leverage every tool in his pocket to piss off not a small number of people." He tightened his look on the young woman in front of him, "But for every one who would like nothing better than to see him keelhauled there are a dozen more who would stand between him and a bullet." He waited for her to look up, "Myself included."

She stared back at him, visibly processing his words and trying to grip their reality.

Levin sighed, "Howell, people remember your father because he saves lives. It's hard to explain to those who have never been infantry exactly how we feel about our snipers. They put themselves out there, ahead of the company, sacrifice comfort, sleep and safety to look out for the rest of us."

He took a breath, "I remember the first time I saw him after what happened to you and your mother." He looked away, shaking his head. "He was a different man." He looked back to Kelly, "I respect and understand your concerns and I promise to do my best to continue to judge you on your own merits but I hope you excuse me for indulging a desire to help rectify the wrong that was done to your family."

"I...sir…" She blinked. "Thank you."

"So," He tilted his head, "Come away with any answers yesterday?"

"Some." She nodded, "And some more questions."

"The investigation is ongoing?" Levin stood and walked back behind his desk.

"Yes, Sir." Kelly straightened in her chair, "The doctor responsible for the actual deception and falsified death certificate is a former Naval officer who went UA. NCIS is going to try and determine his current status."

"Your father is the case agent? Officially?"

"Yes Sir." She nodded. "And another agent."

The Colonel nodded, and looked down to his desk. He moved a few pieces of paper around and scanned a few lines before he looked back to her, "In light of our conversation just now I won't make the following suggestion an order but I would like you to seriously consider taking me up on this."

"Sir?" She lifted her chin.

Levin gestured to the calendar on his desk, "We still have Major McCarthy for the next two weeks. He can cover your classes." He looked to her, "Take a few more days off. I don't think it's too much of a gamble that you'd be welcome at the Navy Yard. Spend some time helping your Dad," He locked eyes with her, "Find the rest of those answers and maybe build something between the two of you."

She lifted her chin, eyes flicking over him before she stood, "Sir. Thank you."

Levin smiled, "And Captain? Tell the Gunney he's not getting out of that poker rematch."

* * *

 _A/N - Today I begin my travels for American Thanksgiving and may not be able to get to my daily update or may be slow in the ongoing editing. The good news that there is content written through the very end so if you notice I miss a day (and I will definitely skip Thursday) have no fear, we're almost there!_


	24. Chapter 24

Tony paused from sorting through his pack as a movement in front of his desk caught his attention.

He looked up, eyebrows raised at the now familiar Marine, "Captain." His gaze flicked to the visitor badge affixed to her pocket, "You're improving; got a badge but yet again seemed to have evaded your escort."

Kelly tilted her head at his unexpected brusque tone but brushed it off with a shrug, "Apparently Director Vance put me on the guest access list."

"Ah." Tony nodded, "Well isn't that nice." He gestured to the empty desks around him, "Unfortunately Gibbs isn't here right now, so if you've come to try and pick up your argument with him you've struck out."

Kelly's mouth opened and she furrowed her brow. "Argument?"

"Yeah, look, Captain..." Tony braced his hands on either side of his bag, "I get the man is your father but I've worked with him for the last 15 years and I think I kind of got a handle on him so I think I offer this warning;" He tilted his head, "Digging in your heels isn't the way to go. He's not going to tell you about Norton or anything else he doesn't want to talk about so if you're here to pick up where you left off in Philly I suggest you find away to get over it and move along before it turns into something everyone regrets." He glared at her, "And if that's not something you can live with, then don't drag this on for any longer; it will only make everything worse."

Pursing her lips she looked over him with narrowed eyes. She glanced at Tim's desk before tilting back to DiNozzo, "Do you all _always_ gossip like this or just about me?"

Tony pantomimed thinking hard, "Always." He dug his hand back into his bag, "Though, to be fair, anything to do with Gibbs usually finds its way through the rumor mill faster."

She crossed her arms, "Well, whatever scuttlebutt is currently _'finding its way'_ can be put to rest."

Tony cocked his head, eyes drifting to the marksmen citation on her uniform, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No." She chuckled, "We talked. Had hot cocoa. Moved on."

"Oh." He straightened, with a frown, "Just like that?"

She shrugged, "More or less." She tilted her head, "Haven't you ever had a fight with your father?"

"Only pretty much _constantly_." Tony grimaced before releasing a heavy sigh, "…And usually Gibbs _helps_ as opposed to throwing up attitude." He winced apologetically.

Kelly smiled, "It's alright. I'm starting to learn how this team of yours operates." She looked at him, "I respect that you look out for him."

"Well..." Tony averted his eyes, "Try to."

He looked back at her with a shrug, "After all, he looks out for everyone else." He picked up a field compass and banged it against his palm, before tossing it in his bag, "Yep. If you haven't figured it out yet, you've kind of won the father lottery here, Cap."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, picking up and inspecting the mighty mouse stapler from his desk.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, "Gibbs is kind of Papa Bear around these parts. All kinds of pent up paternal instincts he keeps doling out to wayward souls." He took the stapler from her hand, "I suppose now he'll have a proper outlet."

Dropping the stapler into the top drawer, he frowned. "That is if you're planning on sticking around?"

She crossed her arms, "It will take more than a little shouting match over a few family secrets to scare me away."

"Family secrets…" Tony muttered, looking her over, "So…he _told_ you…about...?"

Kelly stared back, unblinking.

Tony's shoulders softened and his lips turned up, "There's something you should have."

She furrowed her brow, watching as he unlocked his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a series of black velvet and leather boxes.

She picked up the top one, flipping it open and frowning at the commendation inside. "These are his?" She looked at Tony.

He nodded, "Says he doesn't care about 'em. But he brought his military ones in to protect from his last divorce so I figured he at least cares enough that he'd prefer they not be thrown out."

"Does he know you have them?" She picked up another box.

"Yep." He grimaced, "There's a couple missing. He keeps giving them away like damn party favors." He shook his head, "Gave a bronze star to a _dog._ "

She frowned at him, looking back to the soft box in her hand, balancing its weight in her palm, "Why are you giving them to me?"

Tony shrugged, eyes focused on the boxes, his hands disappearing into his pockets, "You're his daughter. Should stay with family."

She took in a slow breath through her nose, allowing her eyes to roam the squad room before coming back to look over the man in front of her.

She put the box down, "Seems to me they're already with family."

Tony looked up, mouth opening but she cut him off with a shake of her head. Running her fingers over the cases, she paused on one, recognizing the exterior markings. She flipped it open, revealing the Purple Heart inside. "He may not care about the recognition, but a Marine's ribbons tell their story." She looked to Tony, meeting his eyes, "He _does_ care about them and the fact that he trusts you with them says something."

Tony swallowed, "It's not…it's just, convenience…"

"That's not what I see." She tilted her head, "Agent DiNozzo...Tony...I'm happy to have my father back in my life and I am grateful that he has people like you and Abbey and Tim and the Doctor." She handed him the box, "I don't want to disrupt anything."

Tony looked down, clearing his throat, "Well. You should know that everyone is happy that you're here." He closed the lid, covering the box with his palm. He looked up, swallowing, "Gibbs…Not everyone may agree with me but he's a great boss. First person in my life I could really trust. When push comes to shove and the right thing is on the line, he never disappoints."

He looked back across the room to Gibbs' empty desk, "But he's been through a lot. Not just losing you and your mom; this job has come with its own..." He faded off, lost in memories before his eyes flicked back to her, "If you showing up, alive and looking for a connection is a miracle, then it's a miracle he deserves."

She shook her head, thinking back to her conversation with the Colonel, "Seems like people put him on a mighty high pedestal."

Tony smirked, loosening, "Nah, most people just think he's a bastard." He leaned in with a cocked eyebrow, "And the rest of us know it's much more fun to poke the bear."

"Until the bear pokes back." She looked at him pointedly.

"Ahaha." He held up a finger, "Bears don't poke; they maul."

She snickered, "Ever been mauled?"

"Ohhh more than once." He grinned, returning his attention to his pack. Weighing two knives in his hand, he grimaced and shrugged before tossing both into the bag. He grinned at Kelly, "Rule number 9, right?"

She frowned, "Don't play with knives?"

Tony's eyes went wide and he tilted his head, "Oh yeah…there is _so_ much for you and I to talk about."

She chuckled, and shook her head. "So where is everyone? Don't you all ever work normal hours?"

"Not exactly." Tony shrugged, "McGee and Bishop are in MTAC and Gibbs went home."

She rocked on the edge of her feet, uncertain of what to do next, watching as Tony squeezed a neck pillow into his bag, "Going on a trip?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm going with him to Parwan."

She frowned, "With whom?"

"Gibbs." Tony replied, not looking up as he zipped his bag.

"Wait...what?"

He froze, slowly pulling his head up, "I…thought you two talked?"

Her eyes narrowed, "We did. Yesterday afternoon. In Richmond."

Tony pulled his head back, "What were you doing in Richmond?"

She leaned her hands on the desk, eyes glaring at him, "What are you going to Afghanistan for?"

Tony cringed at the familiar scowl. He swallowed, "We…uh…found Dr. Miguel Fulkroad."


	25. Chapter 25

Gibbs shook out the rucksack, frowning. His old one was probably still where he left it last May in Zahko and this one was too new and stiff for his preference. He landed a few punches to the bottom panel before packing in his shaving kit and reaching into the laundry basket.

A sudden, urgent knocking at the door had him dropping the shirt in his hand and moving to entryway. He winced when he realized who was on the porch and her likely motive for the determined banging.

Affixing a smile, he pulled open the door, "Kell…"

"Were you _going_ to tell me?" She cut him off.

He sighed, "Come on in."

When she hesitated he gestured to himself, barefoot and in an undershirt, "It's 30 degrees out; I'm closing the door whether you come in or not."

Her eyebrow quirked up as she looked him over. With a huff she crossed her arms and stepped in, her eyes involuntarily scanning the living room and drifting to the stairs.

"Want a beer?" He asked casually, closing the door and moving past her.

"Uh..okay…" She took a few more steps in, the anger blown out of her sails as she surveyed the house. She tilted her head at the pillow on the couch, "Tony was serious…."

"Not often." Gibbs retorted, returning from the fridge flipping off the lid and passing over the bottle.

She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the pillow, "He mentioned you sleep on the couch."

He shrugged.

She frowned, "It's different than I remember."

He raised his eyebrows and looked around the rooms himself, "Haven't changed much." He gestured with his chin, "Mantle is new...-ish."

"No..." She shook her head, "It's just so..." She winced, "Empty?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a widower and three times divorcee. What do you expect from me?" He leaned against the archway between the living room and dining room, "Outside of this past summer I spend most of my time at work or downstairs." He took a sip from his own beer, "The basement is still probably pretty familiar if you want to go down."

Kelly's eyes flicked to the basement door but she didn't move. "Why this summer?"

He shrugged and moved back to the laundry on the table, folding the shirt he had discarded, "Medical leave."

"The knee?" She tilted her head.

He nodded, not looking up, "Yeah."

"I didn't realize it was that recent." She frowned, stepping closer.

Gibbs rolled his left shoulder and cleared his throat, "It was." He glanced at her, "I didn't feel compelled to do much decorating with the time off."

She snorted, "Suppose you wouldn't." She looked around the space again, her eyes landing on the rucksack and supplies laid out on the table. Her shoulders straightened and she lifted her chin, "You found Fulkroad?"

"Technically DiNozzo did."

Her eyes tightened, "I'm not laughing."

"Neither am I." He put down the shirt and turned to face her. "It happened fast. Just yesterday the guy we're holding told us Fulkroad is working on behalf of Afghan poppy growers."

She held up her hands, "So you knew yesterday?"

"No..." He tilted his head, "If you _recall,_ I spent most of yesterday with you. They tried calling but I ignored it because we were talking."

She relaxed a fraction but her shoulders remained taught, "So what happened?"

"We don't make a habit of taking murderous drug dealers at their word." Gibbs shrugged, "The team spent the night collaborating his story."

She tilted her head, waiting.

Gibbs sighed. "Fulkroad went UA from the Cole when it was in Yemen." He explained, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"After the bombing?" Kelly's eyebrows arched.

He nodded.

"And he ended up in Parwan?" She pressed.

"Bishop and Mcgee zeroed in on where they think he's living." Gibbs confirmed, "Got the transport locked in just an hour ago."

She nodded slowly, "So I go back to my first question; were you going to tell me?"

He snorted, smiling before shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He continued to smirk.

She narrowed her eyes, "I want to come."

"There's a surprise." He rolled his eyes, moving an empty microwave dish from the table to the kitchen trash. "The answer is no."

She dropped her arms, "Why not?"

He tilted his head, leaning back against the sink, crossing his ankles, "Do I really need to list all the reasons?"

"What?" She followed him, "I'm familiar with the region, can handle myself in the field and I have a vested interest."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't go!" He gestured.

"Oh, so you'll be sitting this one out too?" She crossed her arms, sending him a challenging glare.

His eyes narrowed, tension pulsing.

She sighed, relaxing her stance and stepping closer, "My former unit is deployed over there; my old CO. I can help you secure a helicopter."

"So can I." He volleyed back without hesitation.

She frowned, pinching her lips, "I have flown missions from Kunduz to Jalalabad."

Gibbs lifted his chin, eyes flicking over her, "Just yesterday you were telling me how you didn't think you could deploy with Jack at home."

"This is different." She shook her head.

He huffed "How?"

"It's not deployment." She shrugged.

"It's still a warzone." He gestured with open palms.

She rolled her eyes, "For a _day_ , not a tour."

He shook his head, "Length doesn't matter. It just takes a moment for things to go FUBAR."

"I'll be with you."

Gibbs froze, staring at her.

Kelly shrugged, "I know nothing bad will happen."

"You can't know that." He found his voice, "I can't promise to protect you."

She took a deep breath, "Please don't make me sit on the sidelines for this. Fulkroad is the reason for _everything_." She gestured to the rooms behind her, "He's why there are no pictures on the wall or flowers on the table. He's why I had no one to go to father-daughter dances with or walk me down the aisle." She swallowed, "He took everything from us and you know I'm more than qualified to hold my own over there."

Gibbs leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling and taking a deep inhale through his nose, "Ahh Kelly…" He rolled his head at her, "I just got you back; how am I supposed to enable putting you in danger?"

She shrugged, "Because I'm a Marine and you're a Marine?"

His eyes narrowed, "That doesn't work for everything."

"Did it work for this?" She smiled.

He huffed, "I still need to see if I can get permission."

Kelly smirked, leaning back against the stove, "To hear others tell it, you can pretty much make anything happen."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, taking another swing of his beer. "Don't listen to DiNozzo."

"Why not?" She frowned, "He and I talked before I came over here. He really thinks highly of you."

"Yeah..." He muttered, "I've tried warning him off about that."

Kelly frowned, tilting her head, "You got something against people looking up to you?"

Gibbs stared at her but she stared back expectantly until he relented with a sigh, "Tony is at an age where he needs to be more judicious about who he chooses to emulate before he finds himself pushing 60 with nothing to show for anything but a good-looking resume."

Kelly blinked, mouth opening but no words coming out as she tried to process the meaning behind his words.

After a long beat, she shook her head, whispering, "What happened to you?"

Gibbs looked down.

Her jaw tensed, "We're going to fix this. We're going to get Fulkroad and then..." She blew out a breath, staring at him.

He pulled a smile on and looked back at her, ignoring her concern, "Want to see something?"

Her eyes followed him as he turned to open the cabinet to the right of the sink, pointing to something inside.

"Come here." He gestured for her to come closer, to stand in front of him. He didn't step back, looking at the carved initials over her shoulder, "You remember that?"

"Yes..." She breathed, eyes widening, her mouth hanging open, "You were so angry."

"I was afraid." He replied.

Kelly spun around, needing to tilt her chin up to see his eyes.

He looked down to her, "You stole my knife. Could have cut yourself." He gestured to the counter, "Could have fallen when you climbed up there." He smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I was angry."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." She took a deep breath, "I'm trained. I've been to war. I won't get hurt if I come with you."

"You could." He didn't move.

"I _won't_." She looked at him seriously.

Gibbs sighed.

"Colonel Levin gave me the rest of the week off." She pushed, "I didn't even ask for it."

"Really now?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "He stopped short of making it an order but he strongly suggested I use the time to find answers and work on rebuilding something with you."

A smile began to grow on his lips, "Levin is just trying to butter me up so I'll give him a chance to win back the money he lost the last time I agreed to join his poker game."

"Maybe." She shrugged, "But it still sounds like good advice to me."

"Afghanistan..." He sighed, looking to the cabinet again, grimacing. "Plane leaves at 2130 from Dover. That gives you a few hours to grab your gear." He tilted his head, "Not to mention tell Jeremy."

He grinned at her wince, "Yeah. Make sure he knows how hard I tried to convince you to stay."

She sighed and looked back over her shoulder, "I can't believe you never replaced the cabinet."

"Reminded me of you every time I needed a plate." He shrugged.

She turned back to him but was interrupted from answering by the front door banging open and closed, "What the hell, Gibbs?!"

Tobias Fornell came around the corner, two sandwich bags in his hand, "First you cancel on Emily Saturday night and today you cancel on me?" He dropped the sandwiches on the table, shoving the rucksack aside and peeling off his scarf and jacket, "I knew this would happen once you started up again. You get all focused on a case and then suddenly it's months before we see you."

The FBI agent paused as he realized they were not alone. His eyes flicked to the young woman then to Gibbs in his t-shirt, eyebrows rising at their proximity.

Gibbs smirked and stepped back from Kelly, "Will ya relax Tobias? Eventually someone will kill someone and force us to fight over jurisdiction." He shrugged, "Patience."

Fornell was not listening. Dropping his jacket on top of Gibbs' laundry basket he stepped up to Kelly, "Excuse my entrance…" He grinned, looking her over and reaching out a hand, "Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell."

"Captain Kelly Howell, US Marine Corps." She accepted the handshake, grinning.

He glanced at Gibbs and then looked back to her. "Could you excuse us for just a minute? Jethro, Can I talk to you? Over there?"

Gibbs bounced his eyebrows to Kelly and followed Fornell to the front of the living room, "Tobias…"

"What are you _doing_?" Fornell leaned in with a tight whisper.

Gibbs brow furrowed, "What?"

Fornell held up a hand, "Hey, Jethro, I mean, at our age good for you...but are you _out of your mind_?" He gestured to the kitchen, "You're old enough to be that girl's father."

"Hey, first of all," Gibbs held up a finger, "Watch it with the ' _our age_ ' talk, old man."

"Is that what this is?" Tobias tilted his head, "Some late onset, midlife crisis?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "How many ways you going to find to call me old, Tobias?"

"Jethro, can you focus?" Fornell snapped.

"Yes," Gibbs relented with a nod and a smirk, "I am old enough to be that girl's father."

"So?!" Fornell gestured.

Gibbs stepped back, shaking his head and shrugging "So nothing, that's it."

He gestured to Kelly to join them as he picked up a rectangular wooden box from the coffee table. He flipped it open and held it out to Fornell.

Kelly tilted her head, watching as Fornell's eyes flicked from Gibbs to the box. Gibbs' attention remained on her as Fornell narrowed his eyes and cautiously reached inside, pulling out a handful of photographs.

His eyebrows rose as he realized what they were. He took a moment to look over the previously unseen images of a younger Gibbs with his first wife and daughter.

"Okay, so?" Looking back to Gibbs, his eyes drifted to the woman over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he looked back to the picture and then back to his old friend who was smiling.

"Jumping fried pickles…."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I hadn't originally had this chapter - I was just going to let it be a smash cut from chapter 25 to the next scene on the tarmac of the airfield...but Fornell is too fun of a character to ignore. This chapter was just a fun quick write as I wound down last night and has not been beta'd so don't hold it against me if there are too many typos or poor syntax!_

 _Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers - and to all; know that I am grateful for *you*!_

* * *

"This is unbelievable. I mean really unbelievable!" Fornell shook his head as he held Kelly's phone, flicking through the pictures of Gibbs with Jack she had taken the previous Sunday. He looked to his friend, who stood next to the table, methodically stuffing clothes into his rucksack, "Why aren't you smiling?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I'm smiling."

"That's not smiling." Fornell retorted gesturing to his faint contentment, "Your face should be ready to fall off with how wide you should be smiling." He looked to Kelly who had her elbows propped on the table, grinning at the interplay between the two men. "Like that!" He gestured to her, "You've got a great smile; what's wrong with your old man?"

Kelly's grin got wider but she leaned back in her chair, looking up at Gibbs. His lips were drawn tight with a hint of amusement but his eyes were serious and focused on the task in front of him. "He's worried about me coming to Afghanistan with him."

"Afghanistan?" The FBI agent's whole brow crinkled and he put down the phone, "Of course he's worried! Why on God's green earth do you want to go to Afghanistan!?"

"The same reason he does." She shrugged.

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Oh well that's just great. Really great." He shook his head, "Look, your Dad and I have been through some things together; I mean we've _seen_ some stuff...but I wouldn't just blindly follow him anywhere."

The man in question froze in the middle of balling up his socks to turn a glare to the other man.

"What?" Fornell shrugged, "If you said, ' _Hey Tobias, let's go to Afghanistan_ ' you don't think I'd have a whole heck of a lot of questions before I got on that plane?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes to the ceiling, exhaled and returned to his packing.

Fornell winked at Kelly, "I know the score; _he_ wouldn't follow _me_ into a restaurant, much less a warzone."

"That's because you pick your restaurants based on whatever crappy coupons you get in the mail." Gibbs retorted, not looking up.

Kelly smiled, looking between the men, "How long have you two known one another?"

" _Too_ long." They both answered simultaneously.

Her eyes brightened and she bit her lip as her grin grew.

Fornell frowned to Gibbs, "What's she think is so funny?"

Gibbs shrugged, gesturing silently with a free hand.

"I'm happy." Kelly answered, gesturing to the austere living room. "It's good to know that despite appearances you _do_ have a life and friendships outside of the office."

The two men exchanged looks.

Fornell pointed an excusing finger, "You've been getting chatty, Jethro. I only called you a friend in confidence!"

Gibbs snorted, grinning. "I've been trying to get rid of you for 15 years!"

Kelly's shoulders shook with repressed chuckles and Gibbs' eyes floated toward her, a true smile appearing as he watched her amusement.

Fornell leaned back in his chair, his smirk fading as he watched Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the FBI agent.

"Nothing." Fornell shook his head, "I'm honestly just speechless."

Gibbs and Kelly both sobered, locking eyes for a beat and then looking away.

Fornell looked between the two of them, "This is still new; less than a week?"

"Saturday morning." Kelly nodded, looking up.

"Still a little weird?" He tilted his head, eyes flicking knowingly to his colleague.

"Tobias..." Gibbs warned.

"I don't mean anything by it!" He held up a hand, "But I gotta believe that if someone this close to me, who I thought was dead, suddenly turned up alive, I'd be a little unsure of myself." His words trailed off and his eyes unfocused to settle somewhere in the center of the table top.

Gibbs stopped with the shirt in his hand and watched the look of grief flash across Fornell's face. He exhaled, and gave in, "Yeah, we're still figuring things out."

"Doing alright, I think." Kelly looked up to him uncertainly.

"Yeah." He confirmed, looking back to her, the corner of his lips pulling up, "We are."

Fornell smiled again, shaking his head. He focused on Gibbs for a long beat then reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card. "Gotta pen?" He patted his pockets coming up empty.

"You don't have a pen?" Gibbs questioned, "What kind of investigator doesn't carry a pen?"

"I normally do!" Tobias frowned, "Must have left it in the car."

"Last time I let you borrow a pen I never saw it again." Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of a drawer opening.

"Will you stop it?" Fornell rolled his eyes. "Want me to sign a pen contract?"

"Maybe." Gibbs reentered the room, holding a cheap ballpoint.

Fornell held out his hand, "Just give me the damn thing."

Kelly was grinning again, resting her chin in her hands. Gibbs made eye contact with her as he handed the pen to Fornell and shrugged a shoulder. She leaned back in her seat, grin softening, "I just figured it out."

Gibbs tilted his head.

"I was having the hardest time figuring you two out." She gestured, "But then I remembered Sergeant Jeff."

Gibbs chuffed a short breath and nodded, moving back to his pack.

Fornell looked between the two of them, "Sergeant Jeff?"

"Jeff Amado." Gibbs replied, "He was my spotter for a while in the corps. Used to live up the street when we lived on the base."

"And he'd come over and you two would bicker over the dumbest stuff." She smiled, and looked back at Fornell, "You two _have_ been through some stuff together..."

Fornell leaned closer, "He shot me in the ass!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the look Kelly tossed his way, "It was the only way to stop a terrorist."

"Riiiight." Tobias sneered, "I still have scars on my cheeks; I've named them Leroy and Jethro."

" _That_ is too much information." Gibbs zipped up his pack.

"Yeah, well." Tobias allowed his retort to drop off, turning his attention back to Kelly, "Not that I owe your father anything but I _do_ like you; remind me of my own daughter..." He smiled and slid over the business card, "That's all my info. Home address and personal email on the back; you ever need anything, you can call on me. Day or night."

"Just don't forget coffee with artificial sweetener if it's too early." Gibbs warned with faux gravitas as Kelly accepted the card, glancing at the handwritten information on the back.

"Thank you." She nodded, "I do appreciate it."

Fornell shrugged, "I'm just trying to keep you on my side so I can use you as a shield next time I try to yank a case from your old man."

"Right..." She smiled, slipping the card into her pocket.

Fornell's eyes flicked to Gibbs who was inspecting the sandwiches he brought and then he looked back to Kelly, "Why are you making him bring you to Afghanistan?"

Gibbs' eyes shot up but Fornell ignored the silent warning, keeping his focus on Kelly.

She lifted her shoulders, "The guy who tore us apart is over there." She pressed on her fingers, "He's a former service member who broke all of his oaths and destroyed my family. I can't sit on the sidelines; I need to be a part of bringing him to justice."

Fornell's eyebrows rose, "And what does that mean? Justice?"

Kelly was quiet and so was Gibbs.

The FBI agent looked between the two marines with taught shoulders and tight eyes and he swallowed, muttering, "Wow, you two really _are_ related." He exhaled and looked back to Kelly, "You keep yourself safe. I'm not going to be able to drag him from a Mexican retirement a second time."

Kelly frowned and looked curiously to Gibbs who was still staring silent daggers at Fornell. With a twitch of her eye she nodded, pushing away from the table, "I _can_ come, right?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch, "The plane won't wait for you."

"I'll be on time." She promised.

Gibbs rested a fisted hand against his mouth and nodded, "If you're driving yourself, park in C-Lot, you'll be on the list. If you're getting dropped off just tell the security and you can drive right up to the tarmac through the 2nd gate."

She tempered her grin, "Thank you." She smiled to Tobias, "It was very good to meet you."

"Likewise." He waved as she spun around and hurried out the door.

Fornell turned back to watch Gibbs watch Kelly leave.

When the door slammed shut behind her, the NCIS agent exhaled and picked up the deli wrapped package in front of him. He walked around the table and headed through the door to the basement calling, "Thanks for the sandwich." over his shoulder as he left the room.

With a snort Tobias stood to follow him. "Seriously?" He called from the top of the stairs. "You've got to have something to say."

Gibbs looked up from the bottom step, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything." Fornell shook his head, descending the stairs, "I mean, my God, Jethro..."

Gibbs dropped the sandwhich on his workbench, half-heartedly surveying his tools before he exhaled, leaning both hands on the table top, his back to Fornell.

Tobias watched his friend closely and stepped near enough to lean against the side of the boat. He crossed his arms, "Seriously, how you doing?"

"Honestly?" Gibbs turned around, leaning against the workbench.

Tobias tilted his head, "What else?"

Gibbs nodded, pulling his eyes up to match Fornell's, "Scared out of my mind."

Fornell dropped his arms to his side, "Then what are you doing letting her go with you?" He gestured, "You could have said no."

"And then what?" Gibbs straightened, "Loose her because I didn't let her come? Have her angry because she thinks I don't trust her or think she's a capable Marine?" He shook his head, "No..."

It didn't take Tobias long grimace, "Ahhhh."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, dropping onto a sawhorse.

"So...scared." Fornell stepped closer, leaning against the workbench, reaching for the bourbon.

"Petrified." Gibbs admitted, hands clasped in front of him.

"I get it." Fornell nodded, his back turned as he poured two small glasses of the liquor.

"I know you do." Gibbs accepted the drink stiffly.

For a long quiet moment the two men took slow sips from the dirty mason jars.

Eventually Fornell broke the silence, "When do you have to be at Dover?"

"2130."

Tobias looked over his friend, "Want a ride?"

Gibbs looked up, his surprise fading instantly and nodding, "Thanks Tobais."

"Anytime Jethro, Anytime."


	27. Chapter 27

"We have clearance to go right up to the tarmac."

Jeremy's hands gripped the steering wheel, "Can we go back to when you said you don't know when you'll be back?"

Kelly sighed, adjusting her pack between her feet, "It depends on how long it takes to find this guy."

"It took 10 years to find Bin Laden." He looked at her, "You going to be gone for a decade?"

She rolled her eyes, "We _know_ where he lives; but we may need to wait to get a convoy out there and he might not be home. Probably just a day in country; but could be up to three." She glanced to the car seat in the back, "And watch the sarcasm."

His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror. "You really need to go?"

"Depends on your definition of need." She shrugged.

"Now who's being sarcastic?" He looked at her.

She sighed, "Sorry."

"So," He tilted his head, "The need?"

She took a deep breath and looked out the window as they neared the airfield, "No. By the book I don't _need_ to go. I _shouldn't_ go." She looked back to him, "But _I_ need to go."

His eyes looked to her, jaw clenched.

"The NCIS guys are technically civilians; they aren't going to let anything happen to us. We'll have a full escort and only be in greenlit areas and I'll be home by the weekend." She tilted her head, "We're arresting a guy. That's it. And then I can put this behind me and really move on."

He sighed but lay his open palm on the center console. She accepted the gesture, smiling as he picked up their conjoined hands, kissing hers. "You make sure you come home."

* * *

Tony dropped his bag on the tarmac, wincing up at the C-130. "When's take off?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch, "20."

Tony twisted his back and stretched his arms, "18 hours in a tin can, here we come."

Gibbs didn't answer, just rolled his shoulders.

Tony looked him over, "You uh, you tell Dr. Taft you're going to Afghanistan?"

Gibbs straightened, answering in the form of an unrelenting glare.

Tony swallowed, "Look I'm not saying anything about anything." He shrugged, "Just that you don't really need to go. I can take care of the thing." He held up the sat phone, "Report back to you the whole time."

Gibbs huffed, shaking his head, "You're not that stupid, DiNozzo."

"Just giving you the out." Tony didn't take his eyes off of his boss but Gibbs wasn't looking at him.

"Don't want it. Don't need it." He bent over, readjusting his pack.

Tony grimaced, but let it go, noticing the long case next to Gibbs' bag. "What's that?"

Gibbs followed his attention, "A gun."

Tony blinked, "First time you've brought it on one of these trips."

"First time I've brought my daughter on one of these trips too." Gibbs shrugged.

"Wait. _What?_ " Tony stared disbelieving at Gibbs, "She asked to come…and you...you said yes?"

Gibbs didn't answer, just pulled on the brim of his cap.

Tony set his shoulders, " _Boss,_ this isn't some trip to Philadelphia."

"You don't think I know that _DiNozzo_?" He snapped.

"I just mean…" Tony stuttered.

"Just mean what?" Gibbs picked up, "She's got more country experience than you do."

Tony shook his head, looking to the horizon, "Stuff like this is _exactly_ why rule 10 exists."

Gibbs breathed and exhaled, "I know…" He muttered, watching a set of headlights approach as a sedan rolled up.

Kelly stepped out of the passenger door in full MARPAT gear, hair tightly tucked under her cover. She tossed her pack onto the tarmac and opened the back door.

Tony tilted his head, watching the smile lift Gibbs' face when Kelly pulled Jack from his car seat. The little boy spotted the newly familiar face and waved both hands excitedly. "PAPA!"

Gibbs waved to him but reached for Jeremy's hand first, "We okay?"

"I know noone has the power to stop her when she's set on something." He replied flatly, nodding as he accepted the handshake.

"PAPA." Jack shouted again, reaching up. Gibbs grinned in earnest, accepting the boy from his mother.

"Hey there Jacky." He bounced, "You want to help me check in with the crew on the plane?"

"THE PLANE!" Jack shrieked in excitement.

Gibbs looked to Kelly and Jeremy for their permissive shrugs before he carried the boy into the cargo bay.

Tony frowned, watching his boss disappear up to the cockpit before turning back to the couple, "Welcome to NCIS Air."

"Don't let the Air Force boys hear you say that." Kelly smirked shouldering her bag.

"Yeah, well, they aren't Navy pilots; but they'll do." Tony nodded, turning his attention to Jeremy, and reaching out a hand. "Tony. I work with Gibbs."

"Jeremy." He shook Tony's hand, "You do this often?"

"What?" Tony tilted his head.

"Travel half way around the globe to arrest a guy?"

Tony shrugged, "Eh, When it's called for. Maybe once or twice a year." He glanced to Kelly, "Don't often have guests along."

"I'm not a guest. I'm a Marine." She retorted, "You got a problem with this, DiNozzo?"

"If he does, he can stay stateside." Gibbs interjected, exiting the belly of the plane, Jack's face obscured by the oversized Air Force baseball cap now on his head.

Kelly rolled her eyes, grinning, "What kinds of ideas are you giving my son?"

"Air Force is safer than the Marines." He shrugged.

Jeremy tilted his head, "Veterinary school is safer than both."

Gibbs acquiesced with a grin and a nod, "Jack was a big hit in the cockpit; I think Major Gumble wanted to keep him as a mascot."

"Gumbbbls hat." Jack grinned peering out under the too big brim.

"It's like looking at myself wearing Cade's hat." Tony snickered.

"Jacky…" Gibbs looked at the toddler, "This is _Tony_."

DiNozzo looked between his boss and the kid. "Jack." He reached out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Jack grinned and grabbed Tony's fingers with both hands. Tony eyed him warily, shaking their conjoined hands up and down, "Okay…."

Gibbs smirked, "Alright, back to Mom."

Kelly accepted her son, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Okay baby-boy. I'm going to miss you."

"C'mon." Gibbs jerked his head at Tony and the two backed up, giving the family some space.

"This is not a great idea." Tony muttered.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs returned, not taking his eyes off Kelly, "I dare you to try and stop her."

"Well, like you said, I'm not that dumb." Tony crossed his arms.

Gibbs lifted his chin and waved when Jeremy got back in the car with Jack and Kelly approached the plane.

"When do we leave?" She looked up.

"As soon as we're ready." Gibbs tilted his head, gesturing to someone inside the plane. He looked back to her, eyes tight, "But we're not ready until we agree on some things."

She looked at him, waiting.

He pointed to the cargo bay, "As soon as we step on that plane it's mission time, Captain. You hear me?"

She nodded.

He narrowed his eyes, "You may have the bars but I've got the badge and this is my party, you got that?"

"Yes, Sir." She lifted her chin.

"When I say something it's not as your father or as a travel companion; it's an order and there is no room for questioning or debate." He crossed his arms, "Can you handle that?"

Her eyes tensed but she nodded, "Yes, _Sir._ "

He smirked, "Alright. All aboard. We'll be landing just before sunrise so I suggest you find a seat where you can sleep."

* * *

5 hours into the flight Kelly came down from a visit the cockpit, her eyes landing on Gibbs, sound asleep. She settled in next to Tony. "I've always been envious of ground troops."

Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She gestured to Gibbs, "Most of them sleep like rocks on planes."

Tony nodded, "He once told me it's because the plane is the one place that if something goes wrong it's not his problem."

"Right." She agreed, "On the ground, infantry keep their senses on alert all the time, but once we get them in a bird they turn themselves over to the pilot and crew. They're safe and if the crap hits the fan there isn't much they can do so might as well let it go." She shook her head, "I can't do that. Too aware of everything that could go wrong. I haven't been able to sleep on a plane since flight school."

"Yeah well," Tony shrugged, "I just don't trust people in general, pilots included."

She leaned back, looking him over, "You really _do_ have a problem with me coming along, don't you?"

Tony looked at her but said nothing.

She tilted her head, "Why? It's not like I'll hold you back."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He looked at her pointedly.

She looked him over, frowning as he redirected his attention back to the sleeping man across the bay.

"He already doesn't look out for himself. With you around…" He gestured, "It's my job to not only deal with Fulkroad but to also make sure Gibbs comes back in one piece."

Kelly frowned, looking over at her father.

"Is there a problem?" When she looked back to Tony the concern was clear in her eyes.

He smirked, "Other than the one I'm looking at?"

She brushed off the remark with a roll of her eyes, "He told me about his knee."

Tony swallowed.

She leaned forward, "You know about this? He got shot or something? Had to take most the summer off?"

"Yeah…" Tony nodded stiffly, "I know." He swallowed, "I was there...Mostly."

Her eyes tensed, picking up the tension roiling off of the man next to her, "What happened?"

Tony looked away, first to Gibbs, then the hatch, his hands, back to Gibbs.

"Tony…" She put a hand on his arm, "What happened?"

He took a deep breath, "It's a long story but it was close range." He clenched his jaw, "The knee needed to be replaced." Absently Tony's hand moved to rub over his own ribs, "The second bullet missed his heart by less than an inch. Shattered all over inside his chest."

Kelly's breath stilled and she didn't move, save for her eyes widening.

"We were in Zahko, Iraq…chasing this…" Tony scowled, "Self important, twisted, manipulative…"

He stopped himself, taking a controlling breath, "He doesn't like to be reminded of it, but Gibbs only came back to full duty in October. If you don't count the two days in Germany last week, this is the first excursion he's gone on since May."

She stared at him then back to the sleeping man. She swallowed and this time when she spoke it was quiet, apprehensive, "He's up for this?"

"Technically? Physically? Yeah." Tony shrugged, "He worked his ass off to pass the phys recs and probably could still kick my ass on the matt."

She looked up, scanning his face, "But you're still worried."

"I tried to tell him he didn't need to do this. But he doesn't want to be handled." Tony swallowed, "He stopped just short of benching me when he came back because I dared to show some concern." He inhaled through his nose, "He's stubborn."

She nodded, her eyes focused on her father.

"You have a power over him, you know." Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "He'll agree to things for you that he'd never agree for anyone else; ever."

She nodded, "I meant what I said in Dover; strictly following orders on this trip."

"Good." Tony nodded, "Because I wasn't fast enough in Iraq; but I won't allow myself to be distracted again. If I have to choose..."

"Understood." She smiled, "And ditto."

Tony's eyebrows arched and after a stunned beat he chuckled. "Alright...good."

He dug into his pack and pulled out a deck of colored cards, "How do you feel about movie trivia, Cap?"

She relaxed back into the nylon netting, tucking a leg underneath her, "Bring it on, Agent DiNozzo."


	28. Chapter 28

"There is more to cinema than just Bogey and Wayne." Tony grumbled waiting as the load door opened.

Kelly nodded, adjusting her pack, "You're right; there's also Katherine Hepburn."

Tony sighed, "You're infuriating."

"You both are." Gibbs shouldered between them, "But she's not wrong, DiNozzo."

Kelly smirked victoriously at Tony and followed Gibbs down the ramp, stopping to stretch her back and take in a deep breath, facing the rising sun. She smiled, "I forgot what it smells like."

"Dirt and goat and jet fuel in too thin air?" Tony frowned.

She rolled her eyes, falling into step behind Gibbs as he headed directly for the garage. She hesitated, gesturing to the base administration, "Um don't we need to check in..."

Gibbs continued to the garage, ignoring her and Tony gave a short shake of his head.

Kelly frowned and hurried to catch up, entering the garage bay just as Gibbs was approaching the counter.

He flashed his badge, "Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Captain Howell."

The Corporal behind the desk glanced across each of them, "NCIS bringing your own uniformed escort now?"

"Special assignment." Tony shrugged.

The Corporal snorted, "Alright, I know better than to question." He tilted his head, "Let me get the the XO."

Kelly waited for him to disappear around the corner before she looked up at Gibbs, "We're going to take a humvee?"

"Going to ask." He shrugged, dropping his hat on the counter and running a hand through his hair, "No point in commandeering a rack if we don't need to stay."

"Gunny!" A Major came through the back door, "Welcome back to our little camp in the mountains."

Gibbs smirked, "Hey Barnhart, I like what you're doing with the place." He gestured to scorch marks on the side of a humvee, and another with extra blast plates soldered on the doors.

"Yeah, well, we don't got Maaco around here." The Major shrugged. "So what brings you through? I was told to expect you; something about a fugitive?"

Gibbs nodded, pulling a wrinkled paper photo from his vest. Barnhart leaned in, shaking his head, "Don't recognize him."

"How about drugs?" Tony leaned in, "You know about any kind of issues with drug abuse on base?"

"No more than one might expect among 40,000 people." Barnhart shrugged, eyes flicking to Kelly and then back to Gibbs, "Of course _any_ is unacceptable by US Military standards."

"That's for damn certain." Gibbs agreed, folding the picture of Fulkroad away.

The Major nodded, "So what do you need?"

"We have to knock on the door of a compound about 50 klicks north east of here." He looked around the garage, "Got something for me?"

Barnhart's eyes scanned the three people in front of him, "You're looking to head into the mountains?"

"It's where our guy is." Gibbs tilted his head, "Outside Rukha. A 90 minute drive?"

"Yeah; Maybe in August." Barnhart looked at him.

Kelly sighed, and Tony looked to her, eyebrows raised. "Snow, ice, mud..." She grumbled.

The Major looked at her, nodding his agreement, "No one goes anywhere fast in the Hindu Kush during the winter."

"At least not by road..." Kelly smirked.

Gibbs turned to her, "How _convenient_."

She held up her hands, "I can't control the weather."

"You sure?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "You don't just stare it down until it relents like another immovable force we know?"

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head without taking his eyes off of Kelly.

The agent winced, "Sorry, Boss." He glanced to Kelly with a faux whisper, "Should have left my helmet on."

"Yes, you should..." Gibbs muttered, looking back to the Major, "The Director of NCIS was supposed to have something arranged."

Barnhart nodded, "Director Vance called the CO; I have orders to give you what you need. I don't have a problem with that Gibbs, but to go up to Rukha and back is going to take more men and time then I can spare right now and I can't be sending you off in a vehicle alone. Give me a few hours to work something out. Hopefully we can have you on the road tomorrow morning."

Gibbs exhaled and picked up his hat, pulling it tight on his head, "Alright. We're going to go bunk up. Talk to the Colonel; let him know we'd like to get out there sooner than later."

The Major nodded, and gestured to the side door, "Temp quarters are over by the Frogmen; CHU 72."

"Perfect." Gibbs picked up his gear, gesturing for Kelly and Tony to move out.

Barnhart leaned over the counter, "Hey, Gunny...you want me to have Moriarty to arrange something separate for the Captain?"

"Oh no." Gibbs shook his head, "She's not leaving my sight. Right, Captain?"

"Your party, your rules, Sir." She smiled patently back at him.

"Oooh rah..." The Major grinned, "I guess you haven't forgotten how to pull rank."

"Something like that." Gibbs bounced his eyebrows and nodded for Kelly and Tony to follow him back outside.

DiNozzo cracked his neck, as they crossed the base, "This could be a good thing."

"Why?" Kelly looked at him.

Tony shrugged, "If we were to go out and pick this guy up in a matter of hours we'd be on the next transport out of here and as pleasant as your company is, Captain, I'd like a little space and maybe a little sleep before getting back on one of those flights."

"Stop your whining, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Ya-Boss!" He nodded, rolling his eyes at Kelly's smirk as they hoofed past a group of bearded men returning from a run.

As they passed, one of the men let out a sharp whistle, "Foxy!"

Gibbs and Kelly both stopped, turning their attention to the man jogging up to them. Gibbs took a step in front of her, lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes at the Navy Seal. "You got something to say, _Seaman_?"

The other man blinked, and backed up a step, "Yo easy man, just looking to say hi to Foxy there."

"You mean _Captain Howell_?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh...yeah?" The taller man frowned and tried looking around the NCIS agent.

"Hey..." Kelly stepped around him, putting a placating hand on his arm, "It's alright," She winced, "Foxy is my _nickname_..." She gestured to her head, "Red pony tail? Foxtail? Foxy..."

Gibbs' mouth dropped open and he stared at her for a beat before turning to look at the group of SpecOps men that had started to pay attention. He shook his head and exhaled, "Ohhh yeah, there are some things I _really_ don't want to know."

Kelly grinned and turned her smile to the other man, "Bradley...You back again? What's this 4, 5?"

"Nah, you know me, the tours all just blend together." He shrugged, looking at the small pack on her shoulder, "How about you? You're not back for another?"

"No, no, not really." She gestured to Gibbs & Tony, "I'm here on an NCIS mission." She pulled a face, "Trust me, it's a long story." She took a step back, tilting her head, "Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, Petty Officer Peter Bradley."

"You're in good hands with the Captain." Bradley gestured with his chin as he shook both man's hands, "No fancy flier I'd rather call for a hot ex-fil than the Fox."

Gibbs raised an appraising eyebrow and Tony grimaced, shaking out his fingers after the Petty Officer's firm handshake, "That's good to know."

Kelly gestured down the road, "We're going to settle in but ultimately trying to score a ride up to Ruhka."

The SEAL's eyes looked over Gibbs, up and down, evaluating for a beat, "You had to have known that wouldn't be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Gibbs replied evenly.

Bradley snickered, "No Sir, it is not." He looked to the garage, "Grease monkeys shoot you down?"

"You know other options for us?" Kelly tilted her head.

"Well, as you know, Captain..." He leaned in smiling, "T-Man doesn't like to fight when it's cold. It's pretty quiet round here." He shrugged, "Convoys go out each day on PRT missions and clearing IEDs but your whirly-bird people seem pretty bored lately." He winked in the direction of the helicopters on the airfield. "Maybe one of them'll give you a lift..."

She nodded, "You know where they are?"

He pointed to a building across from the barracks, "Mostly DFAC."

"Thanks." She nodded smiling to Gibbs who gave a minute shake of his head in acknowledgement.

"No problem, Fox." The Petty Officer smirked, "And you know, if you miss us that bad and want to stay I could circulate a petition..."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smirked, waving him off and falling into step between DiNozzo and Gibbs.

"You've got some fans." Tony looked at her once they were out of ear shot.

She shrugged, "SEALs get themselves into trouble more than most."

"And helicopters are the cavalry?" Gibbs finished for her with a smirk.

She gave him a self-satisfied grin as he held open the door to the hangar converted into dining facility.

A captain was leaning back in a chair by the door, his feet propped on the wall. As they entered he looked up from the gameboy he was focused on, his feet immediately falling to the floor, "Holy Hell."

"Scrapper!" She grinned, launching away from Tony and Gibbs, pulling the officer into a hug.

Tony cleared his throat and she stepped back, looking self-consciously over her shoulder. "Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo; this is Captain Anthony Schrap. We copiloted my first tour."

Schrap pulled away, glancing to the Agents, "Gibbs?" He looked back to Kelly, "Any relation?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head, waiting for her explanation.

She shrugged, "Yes."

Schrap blinked at the one word answer then grinned, "Still as talkative as ever." He shook his head, "What are you _doing_ here?" He looked to the back of the hall, "Hey Tops! You know Howell, right?"

A middle aged marine approached, carrying a plate of eggs, eyebrows raising at the new arrivals.

"Foxy." He smirked, eyes flicking to Gibbs and tilting his head, "And Gunny Gibbs." He snorted, "That's a combination I wouldn't have expected."

"You're not the only one." Kelly acknowledged with a grin.

" _First_ Sergeant Santana." Gibbs reached out to shake the other man's hand, "Moving up in the world."

"One devil dog at a time." The Sergeant grinned, accepting the shake. "Thanks for that bottle."

Gibbs shrugged, "Thanks for that other thing."

"Ain't nothin." He stared down the curious look from Schrap before smirking back to Gibbs with a lift of his chin, "What do I need to do to earn another?"

Gibbs pursed his lips and shrugged, "How about help us reach our objective despite winter roads?"

Santana took a deep breath, "And what would that be?"

"A compound east of Ruhka." Kelly answered.

His eyes moved from Gibbs to focus on Kelly, "I thought you transferred to instructional, Howell; you with these investigators now?"

"One off assignment." She shrugged, "It's important, First Sergeant."

He huffed, crossing his arms and nodding, "You know I want to help two of my favorite Marines but I can't make any promises."

Schrap stepped closer, "There is nothing on the boards for the next 72. If the XO wants volunteers you can tell him to count on me."

Santana grinned, "Copy that, Captain." He nodded to the packs they were all still carrying, "You three go settle in and I'll see about getting y'all airborne."

* * *

 _A/N - survey question! - in the FF story set up I didn't list Kelly as one of the characters because I wanted the first several chapters to maintain their ambiguity and mystery. But she is a prominent character. So; should I change that and add her to the character list as a warning to folks or do I keep it off to avoid spoiling the first half of the story?_


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs grunted and slapped the side of the computer when the little wheel on the screen kept spinning.

"Hey!" Santana looked over from the other side of the company HQ, "I didn't say you could use my computer just so you could abuse it."

"It's broken." Gibbs grouched.

The First Sergeant approached, peering at the screen over Gibbs' shoulder. "You're trying to connect 7,000 miles; try to have a little patience, Gunny."

Gibbs snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at the screen until it suddenly flickered and McGee's face appeared. "Tim. What d'ya got?"

Slightly delayed, Tim nodded, gesturing to someone off camera, "Bishop and I are as certain as we can be that the compound is definitely Fulkroad's."

Gibbs nodded, "We hit a little hiccup on getting out there; might not be until tomorrow morning. Keep after any loose ends."

"Whenever you get there, Boss, be careful." Tim cautioned, "Our confirmation is based on tracking some other activity. Fisher wasn't exaggerating when he said Fulkroad can get his hands on anything over there; he's trafficking more than just drugs."

Ellie's face appeared over Tim's shoulder, "Gibbs; we have reason to believe that Fulkroad's compound is the location of a large arms cache and probably a workshop."

"Workshop?" Gibbs frowned.

"Satallite images show there are two propane tanks on the property." She explained.

Gibbs opened his notepad, "Not just for a heating system?"

"One is." Tim confirmed, "But a small one leads to the shed in the back. It probably feeds a blow torch or soldering system."

"Bomb making." Gibbs finished with a grimace.

"Fulkroad is either a really bad guy or he's hanging out with really bad guys." Ellie shook her head, "Either way, be careful out there."

"We will..." He muttered.

" _Is that Gibbs?_ " Abbey's voice floated in from behind Tim, a second later she pushed him aside, her face leaning in, too close to the camera, "Gibbs?!"

"Abbey..."

She smiled, "Do you know Kelly's sweater size?"

"Sweaters have sizes?" He blinked.

"Giiibbsss." Abbey rolled her eyes, "I usually just guess, but Kelly's so neat and put together so I want to make sure it fits just right."

"You're knitting her a sweater?"

"Of course!" She shook her head, "Gibbs. It's _Kelly_. She needs a Team Gibbs sweater!"

"Eh..." He shifted with a slow nod of understanding, "Look Abbs; Maybe wait until we get back to ask her yourself."

Abbey frowned, "You think she might not want it?"

"That's not what I said." He padded, "Just...feel it out first." He looked up as Santana tapped his shoulder, "Hey Abbs, I gotta go. Tell McGee to call the sat phone if anything else comes up."

He ignored the confused look on Abbey's face and flicked off the video call, removing the headset and turning around, "What's up Sarge?"

Santana leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, "The Colonels had a little Colonel chat and they've come up with 2 options for you."

Gibbs lifted his chin, waiting.

"One," Santana held out a thumb, "Wait until tomorrow morning. 0630 a 4 vehicle convoy will take you and your people out to the site and help you secure your target."

"Two?" Gibbs asked.

Santana dropped his hand and glanced around the quiet HQ. Lowering his voice, "Two...as long as Captain Howell is coming with you, Colonel Devlin has agreed to allow Captain Schrap to fly you out this afternoon."

"Great." Gibbs stood, gathering his notes, "When?"

"1300." Santana stood, holding up a hand and stepping into Gibbs' personal space, his voice low, "Slow up; apparently my Colonel heard some kind of rumor about this mission of yours and has passed down orders that the unit is to assist you and Howell however we can; as a favor." He stared tensely at Gibbs, eyes searching, "Gunny, what's going on?"

Gibbs stared back, clenching his molars before relenting with a head shake, "Howell is still active duty; it's her story to tell, only if she wants."

The First Sergeant's eyes narrowed but he breathed, "I can respect that." He exhaled "Whatever it is must be big; Flight approval is for a visual flyby but the Colonel winked when he said that engagement with the enemy was only permitted in the case of 'exigent circumstances'."

"Copy that." Gibbs nodded, smirking.

"And," Santana continued, holding up a finger, "You need to be back by sundown; that will give you just over 4 hours." His eyes tracked over Gibbs' face, "I don't know what's going on here but I get the sense folks are anticipating more than a simple arrest." He glanced at his watch, "You and your people just got in a couple hours ago; maybe you should wait for the convoy tomorrow morning."

Gibbs shrugged, "Of course we will." He smirked, "The ride today is just a flyby."

Santana exhaled, "Right. Sure. Of course." He crossed his arms, "I hope you know what you're doing; Howell is one of the best helo pilots the Corps has; would hate to see NCIS put her in danger."

Gibbs leaned back against the desk behind him, "She's really that good?"

Santana nodded, "I'm no pilot myself but I can tell you that by the end of her last tour all the spec ops units knew her by name." He crossed his arms, "Volunteers for every high risk assignment, treats every boot and grunt with respect; regardless of rank or duty and takes each loss to heart." He nodded, "I heard she had a kid and I'm real happy for her but it was a loss to the company to lose her to Quantico. She's a true devil dog Marine." He smirked, "And one killer poker player too."

Gibbs's chest rose with his inhale as he listed to the sergeant's evaluation. Fighting to keep the corner of his lips from turning up, he nodded, "Well Tops, I can promise you that her safety will be my priority."

Santana pursed his lips, "How uncharacteristically cautious of you, Gibbs."

He shrugged and stepped around the Sergeant, "Not really." He moved to the door, "Tell Captain Schrap to have the bird fueled; If he wants to grab chow at 1200 we'll brief then."

He tossed a two fingered salute over his shoulder and exited the office, heading in the direction of the temporary housing units.

Entering the CHU he made an effort to keep the door quiet as he closed it behind him. Tony blinked groggily from the cot nearest the door, dropping back into a light sleep as soon as he registered Gibbs. At the far end of the unit, Kelly was on her side, sound asleep on the last cot.

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs walked the length of the unit, tilting his head at the sleeping woman. With a small smile he pulled the wool blanket further up her shoulders. She shifted slightly in her sleep, grabbing hold of the edge of the cover and pulling it closer to herself.

Gibbs slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the adjacent cot, taking off his ballcap and running a hand through his hair before dropping both hands together and leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he watched her sleep.

He had lost track of time, mired in his own thoughts when she stirred; blue eyes hazily blinking open. He watched as she registered where she was and that she wasn't alone.

She yawned, awake but not ready to move from her position, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Does it bother you?" He pulled back incrementally.

"No." She shook her head, stretching, "Seems fair; I watched you sleep on the plane."

His eyebrows rose and he smirked, "I told the both of you; plane is the place to sleep."

"Mmhrm." She patronized, looking over him, "What were you thinking just then?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." He smiled, "Everything. I don't know."

She returned the smile, eyes flicking past him, down the 10 cots to DiNozzo's sleeping figure. "What's the plan?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder too, then shifted to lean closer and lowering his voice, "Fully supplied convoy with back up tomorrow morning..." His eyes flicked over her face, "... _or_ your pall Schrap takes us for a ride at 1300 today."

She pulled her wrist out from the mound of blankets, squinting at her watch, "That's great! Lunch then go?"

He held up a hand, again checking to ensure Tony was sleeping, "I spoke with McGee; Fulkroad may be more dangerous than we thought. Weapons stockpile, bomb making shed..."

"You think we should wait for the convoy?" She pushed herself up.

He shrugged, "Or turn him over entirely. If he's making IEDs then he's a valid military target."

"Do we _know_ he's making IEDs?" She tilted her head.

"No." He answered simply.

She inhaled once through her nose, "By the time he was processed as a military target and actually acted upon who knows what else he might do or where he might be." She tilted her head, "If he were a well supplied gangbanger in Baltimore or some militia man in Roanoke would you pass him off to someone else?"

"No." Gibbs answered with a wry grin , "But I'd probably go in with more than a couple of agents."

She grimaced, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and staring at him, "Are you being cautious just because of me?"

He tilted his head, staring back without speaking.

She sighed, "We should go out on the helo today. If it's not a good situation we can pull back and convoy in tomorrow but at least we'll have options."

He nodded, standing stiffly and stretching his back, "Rest up. Chow at noon with Schrap."

Kelly nodded but didn't move to lie back down as she watched him sort through his pack. He pulled out his sunglasses and a cleaning kit before grabbing the case with his rifle and heading back out.

As soon as the door clapped closed, Tony rolled over on his cot, eyes open, looking to Kelly.

She stared back, "You about to tell me I gave him the wrong answer? We should wait for the convoy?"

"Nope." He stretched, "I want to get this over with too."

"Mrs. DiNozzo anxiously waiting at home?" Kelly questioned, reaching for her pack.

"Heh.. _uhhh,_ that's a no." Tony smirked, readjusting his pillow.

She paused from sorting through her supplies, raising an eyebrow, her eyes flicking over him.

"What?" He pushed himself up.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "Just something your boss said to me."

"My boss? You mean _Gibbs_?" Tony swung his legs over the edge of his cot, "He goes by something else, doesn't he?" He tilted his head, "Oh yeah, your _Dad_."

She rolled her eyes and Tony straightened, narrowing his eyes, "Why don't you call him that?"

"Less than a week ago my _Dad_ had been dead for 24 years." She looked aside, "And now, here I am halfway around the world with him." She shrugged, "I think it's fair to admit it's been a bit of a mind game."

He didn't move, continuing to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm working on it!"

"If you say so." He smirked, rolling his shoulders and grabbing a towel, "I'm going to hit the showers before we hit the sky."

Kelly watched him leave and flopped back down on the cot with a heavy sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

"It's nice to be in a bird with you again Foxy." Schrap smirked as he guided the helo through the narrow mountain pass.

She smiled back at him from under her visor, shouting to be heard through the helmet mic, "I may be in the copilot chair but I'm just a passenger on this ride."

"Too bad." He gestured to the rear bench, drawing Gibbs' & DiNozzo's attention, "Did you two know Howell and I spent 6 months flying around Iraq together? She's fearless."

Tony grinned and readjusted his helmet com, "Yeah? Haven't heard much about it; I'd love to hear about some of your close calls."

Schrap didn't see the deathly glare Gibbs shot at DiNozzo and gleefully launched into a story, "Oh yeah...we had tons of 'em. We were in Victory Base during the surge in 2007; felt like we were getting calls every day at one point. Some days we'd go out 2, 3 times."

He reached across the aisle to slap at her arm, "Hey remember that drop with the Muhas in Diyala?" He tilted his head to glance back best he could, "Guys, our reserve tank was hit on the way in and we knew we'd be in the black heading back to base. The frogs were willing to scrap the mission but Foxy here kept on driving on. We hovered for over a minute while the team dropped into active fire. Nerves of steel."

Kelly shook her head, "It wasn't as close as you make it sound. We had plenty of fuel."

"We had less than 4 minutes left in the main tank when we got back!" Schrap refuted.

"Right. _Plenty_ of time." She shrugged, flashing him a cocky smile.

In the back, Gibbs was clenching his teeth.

Tony grinned, tilting his head, "You're looking a little airsick, Boss."

"Can it, DiNozzo." He ground out.

"You okay back there?" Schrap called out.

"Never been better." Gibbs muttered, fingers tightening around the stock of the M40 in his lap. With a slow, measured breath he turned his attention out the window, scanning the countryside.

Schrap shrugged and looked back to Kelly, "Pete Bradley says you had a kid?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Jack. He's 2."

He whistled low, "That's amazing. I still can't picture you as Sally-homemaker."

"Neither can I." She smirked, "I'm not retired, Scrapper; just instructional. A regular 0700 to 1600 Monday through Friday with occasional evening and weekend field exercises. Nice and simple."

Schrap shrugged, "You sure it's not boring?"

She rolled her eyes, "Boring holds a different kind of virtue when you're a parent." She poked him, "If you could learn to give up all those Vegas trips maybe you could find a nice woman willing to give it a try with you."

"No way in hell." He shook his head, "I'd much rather fly into oncoming ground fire than try fatherhood. _That_ is some scary crap."

In the back, Gibbs snorted causing Kelly to try and look back over her shoulder but he didn't remove his attention from looking out the window. "That's it there." He pointed to a rectangular wall enclosing a low clay house and yard with an in-ground pool.

"Looks quiet." Kelly tapped the glass, "One truck in the front."

Gibbs nodded, " _Someone_ is home."

"You want to go in?" Tony lifted his chin.

Gibbs hesitated then nodded, "Yeah; let's finish this."

Tony strained to look out the window, "We don't want to spook him."

"Nope." Gibbs agreed, "And we're not about to do a rope drop; We need a landing site." He leaned up to Schrap, "See anything between 1 and 2 klicks out?"

"You want to go in on foot?" Schrap clarified turning the helo around and crossing a few low ridges to an adjacent valley.

Gibbs nodded, "We'll just hoof it for the approach. Use the road as the evac site once we've got the target in custody." He held on to the seat as they began to descend, "Keep your TAC open and move in on my call or an hour; whatever comes first."

"Copy That." Schrap nodded, guiding the helo down.

The skids had barely touched the ground before Gibbs and Tony jumped out and began adjusting their gear. Kelly fist bumped Schrap before climbing out as well.

" _Oh, no_." Gibbs turned toward her, shaking his head, pointing to the door she had just exited from, "You stay with the bird."

"What?" She drew up short.

"You stay with Schrap." He tilted his head, "This is not a negotiation."

"I'm coming with you." She leaned forward.

"Marine!" He shouted, "Don't tell me I need to remind you what you agreed to before we boarded in Dover!"

She set her jaw and huffed a breath through her nose, "No. I remember, _Sir._ " Tension pulsed around her eyes and she turned away, shooting a look to Tony with a tilt of her head.

The agent shook his head and focused on adjusting his vest and tightening the chin strap on his helmet.

Kelly blinked in frustration and Gibbs frowned, "What are you looking at him for? He _also_ takes orders from me and he's pretty good about knowing when to follow them without question."

She looked aside, shaking her head before looking back to him, "He told me about what happened in Iraq." Her eyes flicked to Gibbs' knee and chest.

He rolled his eyes at Tony, "Of _course_ he did."

"I just..." She trailed off looking down.

"Need to follow orders." He repeated, looking down to her. "We're on the clock here, there's no time to argue; I need you to stay with Schrap."

He sighed, softening, "Everyone does the jobs they're best at, and we all go home." He tilted his head, "I hear you're a damn good helo pilot." He gestured in the direction of the terrain, "Trust DiNozzo and I to do what we do; Okay?"

She swallowed and nodded, eyes speed tracking over his face. "Just...Do me a favor?"

He raised his eyebrows, waiting and then frowning when she reached up to remove the baseball cap from his head. She turned back to the open door of the helicopter and pulled out the helmet he had left under the bench, "Wear your helmet? Please?"

Blinking, his mouth hung open for a beat before he nodded and accepted the kevlar helmet, deftly securing it. He thunked the side of it with his hand, "Better?"

She nodded, "Much."

She held out his cap back to him but he ignored it, instead bringing up a gloved hand to cup her cheek, eyes locking in with hers, "We'll see you in an hour."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, swallowing. "Copy that." She nodded, stepping back.

With a tight nod Gibbs turned away and gestured for Tony to follow. She stood grimacing with fists clenched as Tony indicated a route and the two moved out.

Schrap watched her climb back into the co-pilot chair. He tilted his head and removed his shades to look at her, "Alright...You ready to tell me what this is all about?"

Her fingers stroked the American flag patch on the front of the well worn baseball cap in her lap as her eyes followed the men moving over the loose shale until their figures disappeared over the first ridge, "That's my Father."


	31. Chapter 31

"An hour...to make it...less than two klicks..." Tony paused, wiping sweat from his brow and leaning against a tree, "That's a little...generous. You sure you're okay, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at him pointedly, "6,500 foot elevation, DiNozzo." he rolled his neck, taking a slow, deep breath, "Going to take a little longer."

"Right..." Tony nodded, trying to copy Gibbs' long breath, coughing instead. "Damn me...spending...a life...at sea level."

"The more you talk, the harder it is to breathe..." Gibbs warned with amusement, taking a sip from his camel pack.

Tony sighed and ran a hand under his helmet, looking around the mountainous vista, "This is _so_ not how...I expected this case to end up."

"Heh." Gibbs cracked a smile. He looked to the horizon, shaking his head. Tony watched as a beat later Gibbs bent over, bracing his hands on his thighs.

"Boss?!" Tony's eyes widened and he jogged the extra two steps between them only to realize that Gibbs wasn't struggling for breath, he was laughing.

"This isn't...this..." Gibbs wiped at his eyes, "The way _you_ expected this case to go?" He blinked to the sky, exhaling even as his shoulders continued to shake with laughter, "Ahhh geeze, Tony..."

Tony felt his own lips tip up, "Yeah...okay; understatement I guess." He smirked.

"Only a little." Gibbs continued to chuckle. "You know," He straightened, taking a deep breath and blinking to regain his equilibrium, "No matter how this goes, I'll be thankful." He leveled serious eyes to Tony, "I know how much you and Tim put in on this."

Tony blinked, meeting Gibbs' eyes. "We were happy to, Boss. Had to, really."

Gibbs tightened his lips, taking another deep breath, "DiNozzo..." he shook his head, looking over the agent with pensive eyes.

Tony frowned, staring at him with confusion.

Gibbs dismissed his inner thoughts with a shrugged shoulder, patting the younger man's back.

Tony frowned, "Gibbs, you sure you okay?"

Dragging a hand down his face, Gibbs sat back on a boulder. He inhaled deeply, looking over the vast mountain range.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony leaned against the nearest tree, "That's an ' _I don't know_ ', then?"

"Seeing her here...Hearing those stories..." He grimaced, "There's so much I don't know; that I missed..."

Tony listened silently, his empathy visible.

Gibbs looked back to him, shrugging his eyebrows in a motion almost obscured by the lip of his helmet.

Tony sighed then smirked, "Well, I will say there's one good thing about having the Captain along; I haven't seen you put on a helmet in the field in years."

Releasing the snap under his chin, Gibbs tilted it off his head, running a hand through his flattened hair. "Haven't cared to for years."

"Cared to...?" Tony repeated, his forehead furrowing, "Cared about what? Getting shot through your skull?"

Gibbs shrugged again, putting the helmet back on.

"Boss..." Tony blinked, " _Gibbs..._ "

"Relax DiNozzo." Gibbs stood back up, but Tony reached out a hand, grabbing Gibbs' arm, halting his boss from continuing past him.

The two men stood, unmoving until Gibbs rolled his eyes and attempted to shake off Tony's hand.

Tony didn't release his grip, analyzing the other man's face the way he might evaluate someone in the interrogation room. "You haven't cared about dying." It was a statement; flat, without accusation.

With a heavy sigh, Gibbs looked to his boots. Tony released his grip at the silent admission, "But now that Kelly's here...you have a reason to care?" He stepped back, "What about..." the rest of his question faded as he pulled back.

Gibbs looked up, blankly watching Tony's mind work through the implications of what had just been revealed. "You?" He finished for him, tilting his head to try and meet Tony's eyes, "And Abbey? And McGee and everyone else?"

Tony looked up with reluctantance.

Gibbs smiled sagely, "You know the worst part of last summer?"

"Apparently _not_ almost dying..." Tony muttered crossing his arms.

Gibbs shook his head, "Not knowing, for months, if I'd be able to come back to work."

"You've retired before." Tony pointed out with a weak grin.

Gibbs shook his head, "Mike's gone. I'm not going to Mexico like that again."

Tony frowned, "We all still would have been around."

Gibbs shook his head, leaning back against the same tree that supported DiNozzo, their shoulders touching as he looked away. "You'd be working." He shrugged, "Even Abs and Ducky I'd eventually only see occasionally." He looked over his shoulder to Tony, "It was less than 4 months when I came back and I didn't even know you were in Hong Kong; had spent most the summer on the road with Teague."

Tony turned to look at him, "I had to. Had to get Daniel Budd."

"It was difficult being out of the loop but it was even worse knowing a member of my team was out in the field without someone who I trusted to have your back." Gibbs looked back to the horizon.

Tony frowned, "I thought you were pissed at me."

"Pissed at the situation." Gibbs admitted. He shook his head, "If the choice is death or a lifetime of _that_." He shrugged, "No contest."

"What makes you think death would be better?" Tony challenged.

Gibbs cracked his neck, sighing. "Each time..." He muttered, starting over, "The coma, drowning, surgery..." He rolled his shoulder, "I've seen them."

Tony tilted his head, eyes flicking over the older man before he understood, "Kelly and Shannon. You imagine them when you have near death experiences?"

"Wasn't sure it was just imagination." Gibbs grimaced, kicking at a loose rock.

"But Kelly's been alive..." Tony blinked, "So now you know..."

"Kinda makes life decidedly more appealing than death." Gibbs smirked. "For the moment." He looked at Tony, "What about _you_?"

"Me?" Tony straightened.

"You." Gibbs repeated, "What makes life appealing for you?"

Tony's face tightened, head tilting and he laughed nervously, pulling on an inflated grin, "Well...enjoying this beautiful view with The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs is certainly worthy of a motivational poster..."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and frowned, breathing in once. Tony didn't look away but his humor faded.

With a shake of his head, Gibbs exhaled and looked at his watch, "40 minutes. We still need to get over that ridge."

Tony watched Gibbs push away from the tree and start back in the direction they had been headed.

"10-4 Boss." he muttered to himself, rolling his shoulders and pushing forward.

As they got closer to the final ridge they began to move in silent single file, each scanning the thin forest for evidence of others. On a short cliff a few hundred yards from the compound Gibbs held up a halt signal. Tony hung back by a bush as Gibbs skidded closer to the edge and lay behind an upturned log. Using his rifle's scope he scanned their target.

"This could be a problem..." He muttered.

Tony leaned forward, squinting the distance, "What? Is he home?"

Gibbs pulled his head back, resting his chin on his hands clasped over the gunstock. "Not alone."

"Not alone?" Tony echoed, "How many?"

Gibbs looked back through the scope, "Looks like 6. AKs and mortars in the back."

"Well let me do a little math here..." Tony mocked on his palm, "Yeah, yeah, that's greater than 2 with a couple 9 mils and a rifle."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder, unamused. Tony gestured to the rifle, "Could you hit them from here?"

"I could." Gibbs confirmed without hesitation, "But I can't. Don't know who they all are. No authorization to shoot without cause."

"The stack of weapons isn't enough cause?" Tony frowned.

"Rules of engagement." Gibbs muttered, rolling his eyes and picking up the tac-sat, "Baloo 1 to Foxtail."

" _Foxtail; go Baloo_."

"We have eyes on the target. Count 6 boogies. Heavy arms."

" _Copy that. Requesting ex-fil?_ "

"Negative." He looked to DiNozzo who made a face but shrugged a shoulder. "We're going in as planned. Bring the air cover in 10."

* * *

"Copy. See you soon Baloo." Kelly slammed the com off and set her watch.

"You okay?" Schrap looked at her.

"No, I'm not okay!" She slapped the window in frustration, "They're going in as planned?! 6 potential hostiles with heavy weapons and those two are going to go ring the doorbell!" She pushed back against the seat and exhaled, "We're going to _be there_ in 10, not launch in 10."

"Copy that, Foxy." Schrap nodded, glancing at the coordinate notations he had made, "We'll get going in 6."

She rubbed at her face. "This is stupid."

"Well it's a little late for second guessing." Schrap tried to offer, "I mean, your Dad was a Gunny, right? And that other guy, Dimezzo, he seemed to know what he was doing."

"Tony was never military. Baltimore cop." She shook her head, "And _Gunny_ Gibbs hasn't been active duty for over two decades. AND he had a knee replaced less than a year ago."

The other pilot sat quietly, watching her vent.

"What?" She snapped at him.

He shrugged, "Objectively they both seemed fit and competent to me. Sure, old, but they took that ridge just as fast as I could and they both certainly carry themselves the way the good ones do when they have experience." He waited for her to stare at him, "If your old man was a Gunny then he knows better than to put those around him at risk unnecessarily. If they're going in then the two of them can handle it." He smirked, "And if he's anything like his daughter then he's too stubborn to change his mind."

She exhaled and stared out the window, shaking her head.

"You two seem pretty close for having only reconnected a week ago." Schrap tried.

"We're not." She shook her head, "Yet." She squeezed her eyes shut for a beat, turning back to him, "But we can be. We're _almost_ there. I just..." She pressed her fingers against her closed eyelids, "I don't want to lose him again before we get back there."

Schrap blinked and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She dropped her hands from her face and looked back at him.

"Fox...Kelly..." Schrap shook his head, "You're never going ' _back there'_ wherever there is. You're not 8 anymore; If you're waiting for some moment when things feel just like they did when you were a kid you're going to be disappointed." He shook his head, "The role of a father changes when you grow up."

Kelly looked down, "Scrapper..."

"No Kelly; Listen to me." He cut her off, "Don't forget how much you told me when we were in Iraq; I know _exactly_ what family means to you and just how big this is." He swallowed, "You can't go back the way you came; what you two are going to have now is different." He shook his head, "But you _are_ close... _Foxy..._ you're _in Afghanistan with your Dad_...Do you have any idea how bad I wish I could share this side of myself with my step-dad? I've known him longer than your Dad was supposedly dead and Max will never understand who I am over here."

A wistful smile took over his face, "Meanwhile, you two are out here together. I saw you let him check your harness before we lifted off and he let you give him that ridiculous call sign." He looked back to the dusty NCIS baseball cap resting on the console, "Yeah, I bet there's still work to be done and conversations to be had, but so do most adult kids and their parents. I don't know what your hesitation is about."

Kelly took in a deep breath and nodded stiffly. She turned an honest face to her old friend and partner, "Just...scared...I guess."

Schrap gave her a light punch to the shoulder, "Well then, grow a pair." He winked and she laughed. Schrap smiled at sound, "Come on, let's go cover his six; I want a real introduction."


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe we're seriously just going to ring the door bell..." Tony muttered, following Gibbs down the path to the compound's front door. " _Candygram for Mongo..._ "

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs ground out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tony rolled his eyes in the direction of a goat watching them pass by. He looked at the front door, "Want me to kick it in?"

"Did you _hear_ me say they have kalishnakovs?" Gibbs glared over his shoulder before jogging up the few stone steps in front of the entryway.

Tony blinked, "You're seriously going to do this? Just knock on the door as if it were any other suspect in the middle of Virginia?"

"Why not?" Gibbs shrugged, looking around the wood frame for a knocker, "Doubt he'll be expecting it."

"Okay..." Tony breathed, pulling his sig from it's holster, "Trick or treat..."

Gibbs rapped loudly on the door, "Dr. Miguel Fulkroad!"

Tony tensed as voices could be heard nearing the door. Gibbs stepped back, hand on his holster as the handle moved. The door creaked opened revealing a late middle aged man; his jeans and Nikes visible under the more traditional Afghan robe he wore over a green t-shirt.

"Who are you?" His looked between the two men, eyes hesitating first on Gibbs' rifle and then the pistol in Tony's hands, "What is this?"

Gibbs smiled with exaggerated warmth, stepping closer, "Are you _the_ Dr. Miguel Fulkroad? The one who was working in Pendleton in '92?"

Fulkroad blinked, mouth hanging open, "How did you know that..." He stepped out of the entrance to look up and around the dirt path from the road, "How did you get here?"

Gibbs ignored the question, his grin growing malevolent, "You're the Miguel Fulkroad who worked for Pedro Hernandez and the Reynosa Cartel?"

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he reached for the holster at his hip, "Who..."

His question was interrupted as Gibbs swung a heavy fist, connecting with Fulkroad's nose and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Tony jogged up the steps, standing over the nearly unconscious man and shooting a look to his boss.

Gibbs shrugged, unrepentant, holding up his palms, "That's it. I promise."

Tony huffed but cracked a smile, shaking his head and pulling out his handcuffs.

As he bent down, Fulkroad kicked up, sending Tony stumbling backwards into Gibbs as he rolled over and scrambled into the house, shouting, "FARAZ! AARASH! JAAH!"

Three men appeared from around the corner, two with holstered pistols and one with an AK. It took them barely a second to register their comrade's bloodied nose and the armed strangers at the entrance. With a shout they raised their guns.

"Crap!" Tony and Gibbs jumped out the door and dove behind the the stone steps as the men opened fire.

Gibbs rolled to his back and shot two of the men in quick succession, "Move! Move! Move!"

He slapped at Tony who scrambled away, grabbing at Gibbs' arm, helping to drag him up with him as he provided cover with his pistol. With nothing but open road in front of the house they ran around the side to the back, skidding to take a position on the far side of a short wall.

Fulkroad and his men ran through the house to cut them off, joined by two others, firing rapidly.

Gibbs pulled Tony down and the two agents tucked close to the barrier as automatic fire shot pieces of cement and stone over their heads.

The assault lessened as the guns of their assailants clicked empty, demanding to be reloaded.

"Who _are_ you?!" Fulkroad called out to them, waving for the last couple of his men to cease fire.

"A pissed off father!" Gibbs shouted in return, back pressed against the wall.

"You've got the wrong guy!" Fulkroad shouted back. "Stand down before you get yourself killed."

"February '92!" Gibbs shook off Tony's grappling hands and he rose to his knees to look over the edge of the stones, "Shannon and Kelly Gibbs; a car crash in Oceanside California. Little girl with a broken leg? You transferred her and falsified a death certificate, remember that? Do I still _got the wrong guy?!_ "

Fulkroad was quiet, looking back at him from the corner of the house, 20 feet away. "Maybe."

" _And_?" Gibbs tilted his head.

"That little crying redhead was your daughter?" Fulkroad sneered, gesturing angrily, "You should be thanking me! I was supposed to make sure she didn't survive." He pointed to Gibbs, "I let her live. You should be bringing me gifts, not violence."

Gibbs' eyes were ice and his tone deceptively still for the absurdity of the situation,"You turned her over to a murdering pimp..."

Fulkroad shrugged, "You'd rather I should have killed her?"

"I'd rather not have lost 24 years of our lives." Gibbs retorted.

"It's not my fault you didn't find her." Fulkroad shrugged. "What took you so long?"

Gibbs jumped to his feet, the walls between them the only reason he didn't lunge at the other man.

Tony sighed, scrambling to stand next to his boss and hold up his badge, "We're NCIS, Fulkroad. US Federal Agents. Just give yourself up. We have you on kidnapping, drug trafficking and supporting terrorism."

"You've come to arrest me?" Fulkroad's eyebrows shot up and he looked back to his men, still aiming their rifles. He shook his head and laughed, "The threat of American trial and prison is not exactly motivation for me to _not_ shoot you." He pulled up his own rifle and both Gibbs and Tony dropped back down to the dirt as the bullets ripped through the air again.

" _Good going_ , DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered, kneeling to fire his sig over the wall as Fulkroad's companions began to spread out.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Tony rolled his eyes, dropping his empty clip and shoving in another just in time to take out a man that was trying to come around the far side of the wall.

"Give up Mr. Gibbs! I promise to make it painless." Fulkroad shouted over the noise. "You are out numbered!"

Gibbs smirked at the sound of a helicopter echoed off the mountainside, "Not true, Fulkroad!"

* * *

Kelly's eyes went wide as the helicopter cleared the last ridge ahead of the compound.

"What the hell!" Schrap rolled over the firefight below.

"There, the road..." Kelly gestured to a jerryrigged armored vehicle approaching the compound, armed men jumping out. "I count another 5." She looked to Schrap, "We need to help."

He looked at her, "I can't shoot and fly at the same time and you're supposed to be a non-combatant on this trip."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. You shoot. I'll take the stick." She gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Flying isn't combat."

He shook his head at the familiar line she used to toss at people who would make comments about females on the front lines. "Right. Sure. Okay. You got it."

Kelly flipped over control to the co-pilot and Schrap woke up the gun.

She pulled the helo around the tight valley and flew low over the road as her partner lay down fire with the 50 cal, cutting off most of the newcomers.

"Do you see them?" He shouted.

Her eyes scanned the compound, fixating on weapons fire coming from two figures concealed behind a stone wall.

* * *

Tony scrambled back from where he had been firing around the side. Pressing his shoulder against Gibbs' he dropped the empty clip and pulled his last one from his vest.

"Boss..."

"I know DiNozzo..." Gibbs grimaced, flinching as bullets sent shards of cement flying off of the wall above their heads.

Gibbs pulled his knife from his vest and used it to widen a crack in the wall. Looking through he eyed the gas tank next to the building. Handing Tony his pistol and extra clip, Gibbs picked up his rifle and adjusted the barrel through the hole. Rolling back into a crouch he supported the weapon against his leg and looked through the sight as he shouted, "Last chance Fulkroad! I've got a US Jury and three hots and a cot waiting for you stateside. Let's go home."

"Or what Mr. Gibbs?" Fulkroad taunted back, "My men will never allow your friends in the chopper to land."

Gibbs' eyes tracked a few men running for the mortars stacked against the side of the house.

Fulkroad shouted, "It is only a matter of time before we blow them out of the sky."

"Over my dead body." Gibbs muttered. Elbowing the man next to him, he gestured with his chin, "DiNozzo, be ready."

* * *

Up in the sky Kelly guided the helo low, "Scrapper! Clear them out!"

"There are two many of them!" Schrap shouted back.

She frowned, flying close enough to see the sparks as bullets hit the tin siding next to where Tony and Gibbs were crouched. "They're pinned down!"

"I can't change that." Schrap shouted, firing again.

"Find a target. Diversion." She ordered, " _Something_ to give them a chance!"

She noticed smoke from the ground and pulled sharply up and away, narrowly missing the explosive impact of a mortar.

Schrap grasped at his controls as the helo leveled again, "Fox, I'm starting to worry about us as much as them!" He gestured to the ground, "There's a whole pile of those things!"

"Then find a way to take them out!" She clenched her teeth, pulling around for another low pass.

Schrap sighed and nodded, "Okay..." He muttered, "Time to pray..." He lined up the shot.

* * *

On the ground, Gibbs' finger tensed on the trigger. "Run on three..."

"Get ready to pull up." Schrap warned.

"Three..."

"Two..."

With a sudden percussive flash, the compound's propane tank exploded. The stacks of explosives and the secondary tank went off in subsequent explosions, covering the ground in an expansive fireball.

Kelly pulled up hard and away to avoid the mini mushroom cloud that filled the small valley, obscuring visibility of the ground.

She took them around the bowl of the basin, hovering high and leveling off over the site. The smoke cleared under the helo blades, revealing the damage below. The house was flattened, flaming hot spots of debris were littered across the compound, and the only people visible were blackened corpses.


	33. Chapter 33

Landing the helo in the center of the road, Kelly slapped off her safety restraints and shoved open the door, running in the direction of the collapsed structure.

She pulled to a stop at the edge of the blackened debris field, yanking off her helmet and looking over the damage. With the exceptions of rising steam and pockets of fire, the scene was eerily still; a sharp contrast to the chaos that had been taking place only moments before. Her helmet fell from her shaking fingers and she took in uneven, splintered breaths.

"Howell?" Schrap approached tentatively from behind. "Kelly?" He swallowed, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She spun to face him, jaw clenched, eyes unblinking, "I said a _diversion_ Scrap...not blow the place to smithereens..."

He took a resigned breath and sighed with a sad shake of his head, "I _swear_ I didn't think the mortars would explode like that; I thought a couple might go off on the ground; not take out the whole place..."

Kelly's anger froze at his explanation; her brow furrowed, "The mortars didn't explode first. The propane did."

"Are you sure? I didn't hit the tank." Schrap denied with certainty, "I did't have an angle on it..."

She tilted her head, mouth opening, eyes flicking to the side as she considered the possibilities. "Okay..." She absolved the other marine, taking a steadying breath. "Regardless, let's go see if there is anythin..." She paused as Schrap's attention drifted past her, a smile growing as he looked over her shoulder.

"Told ya they wouldn't leave without us."

She whipped around at the familiar voice, eyes widening as Tony and Gibbs appeared from the far side of the ruins of the burning building.

They were both soaking wet with a few visible scratches but they were alive and moving slowly toward the helicopter, Tony's arm slung over Gibbs' shoulder.

"DAD!" She cried out, rushing toward them, ignoring Tony as she wrapped her arms tight around Gibbs.

Tony hobbled to the side as Gibbs returned the embrace, face tucking into Kelly's neck. "You had me scared for a second, Kid."

" _I_ scared you?!" She pulled back, eyebrows arched in disbelief.

He nodded, hands gripping her arms, his eyes drinking her in, "Explosion was bigger than I thought; looked like the helo might have gotten caught by it."

"Uhhh, that would be my fault." Schrap lifted a hand, "I think I might have hit the mortars the same time you were hitting the propane...?"

Kelly leaned forward, shaking her head into Gibbs' shoulder, hands tightening for a beat before she stepped back, taking a shaky breath looking between the two men, "How did _you_ not get caught in the explosion?"

Gibbs shrugged, nonchalant, "Swimming pool."

"Swimming pool..." She echoed, a smile breaking her disbelieving face. She looked around, "And Fulkroad?"

"Toasted." Tony assured.

She began to nod but stopped, eyes going wide as she noticed the odd way the Senior Field Agent balanced his weight.

Are you okay?!" She fully let go of her grip on Gibbs to reach out to Tony, "Are you hit?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." He grumbled brushing her away and almost falling over as he lost his balance on the uneven ground.

She frowned, looking up to see Gibbs smirking.

"Someone never learned it's not safe to run near pools." He taunted, reaching out to support Tony again.

Tony rolled his eyes, batting away Gibbs' offer and limping forward on his own.

"You fell?" Kelly questioned, still checking for blood.

" _Myeeveut_." He muttered looking away.

"What?" She looked up, holding out a hand to steady him.

Tony sighed and looked to the sky, "Myknee gaveout." He admitted in a rush.

"You're not serious..." Kelly's eyes went wide and she looked to Gibbs who was grinning.

" _Yep_..." Gibbs stretched his shoulders, pushing his hands out wide, "Hard terrain, having to stay crouched behind that wall and running on uneven surface...must have been a challenge for your joints, DiNozzo."

Tony snorted, "Come on. I have an old basketball injury; you know that."

"Really?" Gibbs tilted his head, grin not fading, eyes squinting "Tell me all about that old injury." He shrugged in faux serious consideration, "Sounds to me like maybe you should have considered _sitting this one out._ "

Tony shook his head, "I can't believe it." He glared at his leg, "Betrayed by my own body."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gibbs dismissed, reaching for Tony's arm and forcing him to accept the help, "Come on, let's get moving; I'm freezing."

"Oh jeeze!" Kelly shook her head, "Of course you are, you're soaked." She spun around only to nearly run in to Schrap who was approaching with the helo's med kit.

"Need these?" He held up two emergency blankets and an ace bandage.

She smiled, "Thanks." She gestured to the stone steps that used to lead to the front of the house, "DiNozzo, sit. We can wrap that knee before it has a chance to swell too bad."

Gibbs helped Tony sit down and accepted the blankets, shaking them out, handing one to DiNozzo and keeping one to wrap around himself while Kelly helped Tony lift his pant leg and begin wrap the knee. He unsnapped his helmet and rolled it off his head, shaking out the water from his hair.

"Looks like it's a good thing you listened to her." Schrap came to stand beside him, pointing to the shrapnel dents and scratches marring the kevlar.

Gibbs ran a hand over the damage and nodded, "Yeah...No big shock that she's smarter than me."

Schrap looked over the older man, seriously, "Kelly and I talked while you two went for your hike." He held out his hand, "It's an honor, Sir."

Gibbs' eyes flicked from the man, to Kelly's back, then down to the outstretched hand. He accepted the shake, "Don't be calling me, Sir, Captain."

"Copy that, Gibbs." Schrap chuckled, shaking his head, "Can't believe I didn't see it when you two first walked into DFac this morning."

Gibbs shrugged and glanced back to the helo, "That was some fancy flying." He looked to the Marine pilot, and gestured around the narrow valley, "Tight space to be avoiding that ground fire and the explosion."

"Wasn't me." Schrap shook his head, "I was working the 50cal. Foxy was flying."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose and he looked to Kelly. "Ooh-Rah..."

"Damn straight." Schrap chuckled, looking proudly to his partner, "Oooh-Rah."

"If you two leathernecks are done can we leave now?" Tony grumbled, pushing himself up off the step with Kelly's assistance.

"You got it!" Schrap clapped his hands and jogged back to the helo, "Times a wastin' - I'll get her started!"

Gibbs watched Tony gingerly test putting weight on his leg. He glanced to Kelly, "He's alright?"

"Yeah, he's alright." She confirmed, "Probably a sprain."

He nodded but didn't move or look away from her until she shifted self-consciously, "Come on, Dad. Let's go home."

He blinked, frozen, corners of his mouth tipping up as his lips parted, voice catching in his throat. "Okay." He managed to get barely above a whisper.

Kelly smiled, making long, knowing eye contact with him before she tilted her head, turning back to pick up her dropped helmet.

Gibbs still didn't move, his face lifting as a wide, earnest smile lit his eyes.

Tony took a few limping steps to stand alongside his boss. He gave him a double take as he noted the incongruous expression. "You're smiling..." Tony frowned, "We just got blown up, _again_ , made a very big mess which is going to mean doing a literal mountain of paperwork, we'll probably get chewed out by somebody with way too much brass on their shoulders, and then again by Vance. You've got what looks like a pretty painful cut on your chin, we're _soaking_ and it's _freezing_ out because we're in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan..." He paused, gesturing to Gibbs' face, "But you're _smiling._ " He shook his head, "You never smile and yet you choose _now_ to stand around smiling."

Gibbs just shrugged in silent response, smile still firmly in place.

Tony blinked, "Did you not just hear everything I just said?!"

" _Dad_!" Kelly shouted from the side of the Helo, "Come on, let's go!"

Tony lifted his chin, looking from her to the man at his side. He nodded, a small smile of his own breaking out, "Yeah, okay. Got it."

Gibbs' eyes flicked over the younger man, "I hope someday you really do, Tony." Ignoring Tony's confused frown he reached out, looping Tony's arm over his shoulder again to support his weight, "Come on, DiNozzo, let's go home."


	34. Chapter 34

"No crutches?" Gibbs watched Tony limp across the tarmac.

"Doc says it'll be fine with just the brace." Tony shrugged, "Didn't even give me any good pain killers."

"Too bad." Gibbs smirked, "With those things you might actually sleep on the plane."

"Sleep?" Tony mocked, "If I slept I wouldn't get to enjoy round two of kicking your daughter's ass at movie trivia."

"Mhrm..." Gibbs patronized, slowing his stride to match the other man's injured pace, "What makes you so certain she wasn't just lulling you into a false confidence?"

Tony stopped short, blinking, "She wouldn't..." He looked in the direction of the cargo plane where Kelly was leaning against a forklift, sharing a laugh with Schrap and two other officers. "Would she?"

Gibbs shook his head, grinning and readjusting his grip on his gear and continuing to walk toward the plane.

"Gunny!"

He paused at the sound of his old title being shouted and turned, head tilted, as First Sergeant Santana jogged to catch up.

"Glad I caught you." Santana grinned.

"Not going anywhere until your people give the all clear." Gibbs shrugged.

"You're fine for scheduled departure." The Sergeant assured, "Clear weather, no incoming missions." He held up a folder, "I just came from a base intelligence briefing."

Gibbs just stared back, waiting.

Santana grinned, "Looks like your people in DC were right; in addition to Fulkroad being a source of contraband being smuggled onto base, we think that the compound you took out was the HQ source of more than 20 IED attacks over the past year and a number of coordinated assaults on our FOBs in the province." He shrugged, "It may have been unconventional but who knows how many lives y'all saved."

Gibbs nodded, shrugging his chin, "We weren't doing anything but defending ourselves."

"Mhrm." Santana's eyes looked in the direction of Kelly, "You sure you didn't purposefully put yourself in a position that required defending? Maybe you were looking for justification to shoot 'em?"

Gibbs just blinked and squared his shoulders, face blank.

Santana looked back at him, "The whole squadron is buzzing about you two." He gestured to Kelly and back, shaking his head, "The guy didn't stand a chance with two Gibbses after him."

"The world is better off without Miguel Fulkroad." Gibbs agreed simply, "But both Captains Howell and Schrap followed protocol."

"I know, I know, Gibbs." Santana grew serious, holding up a hand, "So does everyone else." He assured, "Major Stanley and Lt Colonel Brooks were a little riled up about you and your man," He gestured to Tony with his chin, "But the squadron CO shut them down pretty fast and the rest of the brass seemed ready to agree that this was a clean op where the good definitely outweighs any remaining questions."

Gibbs nodded, "Good."

"Yeah," Santana looked into the folder, "And Captain Schrap's debrief was effusive with praise regarding Captain Howell's role. Credits her with keeping the helo intact and directing their strategy. There's talk of a commendation; Considering the circumstances, probably something shiny."

"Shiny's good." Gibbs smirked, "She deserves it."

"Probably some civilian honor for you two as well." Santana bounced his eyebrows.

"Mhrm." Gibbs dismissed.

Santana shook his head, "Someday you're going to need to learn to accept praise, Gunny."

"Someday." Gibbs shrugged, looking back over his shoulder to the plane.

Santana huffed a chuckle, "Well, I just wanted to let you know the difference you folks made and that everyone's pretty happy about it..." He winked, "Even if is going to take a crew all week to secure and clear the scene."

"Happy to give those army boys something do." Gibbs looked back to the First Sergeant with a smirk.

"Ooh-Rah." Santana agreed. He slapped Gibbs' shoulder with the folder, "Alright, maybe I'll give you a call when I'm stateside?"

"I'll be where I always am." Gibbs promised with a jaunty two fingered salute before catching up to walk alongside Tony again.

"Commendations..." Tony stroked his own chest, half mockingly, "Think I'll get one too?"

"You don't have enough in that drawer of yours, DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked.

"Not that have my name on them." Tony pouted.

Gibbs ignored him as they neared the group of Marine officers by the plane, "Captain." He held out a hand to Schrap, "Thanks again for the assist."

"Anytime, Gunny." The pilot nodded, "It was a hell of a ride."

Kelly glanced at her watch, "It's time?"

"You got a couple more." Gibbs assured, a hand on her shoulder, "This flight won't be leaving without you." He nodded an acknowledgement to the other officers staring at him, "Have your goodbyes."

He gave her a tight lipped smile and turned to follow Tony up the ramp, securing his pack before settling into his customary seat, rearranging a couple of cargo boxes so he could put up his feet as he reclined against the bulkhead.

Tony mimicked the same action on the other side, "Seriously Boss, we need to look into getting some kind of better arrangements on these cargo flights." He shoved his pack under his knee, "I'm not saying first class but Business class? Or just some kind of cushioning on these benches couldn't be that hard to arrange."

With a dismissive eye-roll Gibbs shifted in his seat, "Could always wait around another 17 days for the next troop transport, DiNozzo." He shrugged, "Of course you'd have to layover in Kuwait or Stuttgart but I'm sure you'd make it home eventually."

Tony grimaced, "On second thought, this is just fine." He rearranged his leg, struggling for the best position, "My fish can't be left unattended that long."

He chuckled but Gibbs' attention was no longer on him; he was focused back out the load door to the tarmac as the sound of Kelly's laughter floated in. Gibbs clenched his jaw, tension tightening around his eyes.

"I saw Ziva."

"What?!"

Tony winced as the unexpected pronouncement from the other man had him jumping forward out of his nearly reclined position and his leg dropped jarringly off its prop.

Gibbs nodded, "May. At the hospital in Germany."

"You..." Tony's mouth kept moving but he couldn't seem to settle on the words he wanted to say.

"Somehow she heard about what happened in Iraq and came up to keep me company until I got the ride stateside." He explained flatly, still looking out to the tarmac, "She didn't want anyone to know."

Tony blinked, "Why..."

"She called again, after I was home." Gibbs answered the unasked question. "We talked about if I'd be going back in the field and she asked what I thought you'd be doing." He inhaled, "If I thought you'd look for something different." He tilted his head, finally looking back to Tony, "Both times she asked about you; She wanted to know if you were happy."

"Boss..." Tony leaned forward.

"When's the last time you talked to her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs leaned back, blue eyes locked on Tony.

Tony stared back, speechless.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kelly appeared, releasing her hair from it's bun and glancing between the two men.

"Nope." Gibbs kept his eyes on Tony for a long beat before looking up to her, "Rack up."

Kelly frowned at the gaping expression still on Tony's face as she stowed her pack. "Did you break him?"

"He'll be fine." Gibbs smirked, rolling his shoulders back and settling into his seat. He took a deep breath and allowed his exhaustion to surface, eyelids growing heavy as the engines warmed up and the plane began to roll.

Kelly smiled but stopped herself, just short of sitting down.

Tony shook off his stupor to look up at her, "You better settle in, we're about to take off."

She looked to the indicator lights and then to her father stretched out on the other side of the bay. With a tight exhale and she stepped around the cargo boxes and took a seat next to him.

Gibbs kept one eye cracked, watching her. She looked back, waiting for him to react. When he didn't she adjusted herself, slowly leaning over to place her head on his shoulder.

Gibbs blinked both eyes open, looking down at the red hair against his tan shirt, "I thought pilots couldn't sleep on planes."

"Well, Dad," She pulled her legs up to curl next to her on the canvas bench, "There's an exception to every rule."

His eyebrows arched, "That's number 51." With a smile he shifted and lifted his arm, allowing her head to pillow on his chest, his arm wrapping over her shoulder.

She sighed, eyes fluttering closed and relaxing into sleep before the plane was even airborne.

Gibbs stared down at her curled against him and smiled, winding his fingers in her hair.

Across the aisle Tony tilted his head, staring at the father and daughter.

Gibbs met his eyes, "Reach out to her." he whispered before allowing his eyes to blink closed, sinking in to sleep, his cheek resting against his daughter's head; smile remaining on his face.

* * *

"Those who look only to the past are certain to miss the future."  
-John F Kennedy


	35. Epilogue

***Epilogue***

"I'm sorry it's been so long." He looked to his toes, "I should have come sooner."

He shifted, "Perhaps if I had, things would be different. Maybe if I had just kept talking with you all along, people would stop trying to get me to talk now; as if there's something that needs to be fixed."

" _I_ don't think there is, but I do know I screwed up." He scratched behind his ear, "I tried everything to get over what happened; it's hard to believe, but for a long time I shoved it away; actually tried to forget you." Gibbs crouched to be eye level with the headstone, "I'm sorry Shannon."

He pressured the inside of his lip, "Like everything, it took me a while to figure out for myself what you would have known right away...but I'm trying... I have to now." He brushed some frost off the corner of the carved letters in the stone, "I've agreed to see Taft's shrink; Grace." He smiled, "You'd like her; she's blunt, calls me out."

"She wants to talk about you a lot. It's not as easy as I thought it'd be; I spent too long trying to keep you to myself." His thumb swept over the wallet sized picture in his pocket, "But you don't just belong to me." He tilted his head, "You're a grandma now, Shannon." He smiled, "Isn't that the craziest thing you ever heard?"

He pulled out the picture, taking a moment to study the image of the smiling young boy before he tucked it next to the flower arrangement leaning against the stone, "He's a lot like Kells was at that age; no fear, loves everyone, sleeps like a log." He chuckled, "The other day I sent him upstairs from the basement and he passed out right on the middle steps, head on one, knees on the other..." His grin faded, "You would have loved him..."

He blinked, "Remember when you were pregnant and I was a wreck? You told me fatherhood would be good for me." He furrowed his brow, "I feel like I've gone through it all over again; the uncertainty of the right thing, the frustration of missing things, and the complete reevaluation of everything I thought I knew." He smiled, "It's been less than two months and I couldn't tell you how things have been upended and changed...it's good though."

He nodded, "As reluctant as I was about it, I think her coming to Afghanistan was a good thing;" He pursed his lips, "I trust her, not just because she's my kid but because I know the kind of woman she is." He took a deep breath, "I know you'd be proud of her."

He rocked back, steadying himself as a small smirk pulled at his lips, "You'd also be impressed with her decorating and negotiating skills; she insisted I get a new couch and we framed that family picture from the beach. I know you said you didn't like how you're squinting in it but Kells and I agree it's one of our favorite memories, so it's above the mantle."

He inhaled and looked aside, "I also painted the bedroom...Had to do something different."

He shifted his position, "And I finally made that table you wanted. For the dining room? Still have to work on the chairs but now there's something sturdy to fit people around." A soft smile pulled at his lips, "It's being put to the test tonight; We're going to burn Kelly's death certificate to mark the anniversary." He winced, "It was her idea; suppose it's a better plan than drinking half a bottle of bourbon like I usually do on this day."

He shook his head, "Emily Fornell insisted on cooking so we're turning it into a potluck; hopefully she won't notice more is eaten of Ellie's casserole." He swallowed and nodded, "But it's going to be a full house; Tim is bringing Delilah, Leon is bringing his kids; Ducky said Jimmy was considering bringing Victoria and Breena and I think Abbey said her brother might come with a puppy, and one of Kelly's foster sisters is coming down from Maryland..."

"You always said you wished you had a big family." His hand reached out, stroking the name on the granite stone.

Soft footsteps came up behind him, "Dad?" A hand rested on his shoulder, "You ready?"

He swallowed before covering Kelly's fingers with his own. He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah."

He accepted the hand up she offered, standing and pulling her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Kelly smiled into his shoulder, "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for asking." He pulled back, "Did you have enough time earlier?"

"No." Kelly replied automatically, looking steadily back at the headstone, "But I'll be back." She reached for his hand, not letting go as they walked the gravel path to car lot. "I'm excited about this afternoon, I can't wait to meet Emily."

Gibbs winced, "Just be prepared for a lot of questions."

"And how is that different from everyone else over the last two months?" She rolled her eyes.

He looked at her, "Still not back to normal yet, is it?"

Kelly shook her head, "Nope. Don't think it's ever going to be." She looked up to him, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I know what you mean..." He squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Hey," She bumped her shoulder against his, "What's with DiNozzo? I called him earlier and he didn't pick up; went straight to voicemail."

"Plane." Gibbs answered with a shrug.

Kelly blinked, stopping in place, "He's not coming tonight?"

"Nope. He's headed to Israel for a reunion with an old friend." He grinned and pulled on her hand to get her moving again, "Trust me, it's long overdue."

Kelly sighed, her pout fading, "It's just as well, the Ohio basketball talk he's been pushing on Jack lately has started to get a little crazy; I think Jack thinks a basketball is called a _Buckeye_ and Tony has Jeremy excited about going up to Maryland for a game next month."

"Speaking of my grandson…" Squinting in the direction of the cars, Gibbs tilted his head. " _What_ is he wearing?"

Kelly looked to where Jack was sitting on Jeremy's shoulders in an oversized blue sweater. She broke into a grin, "It's a 'Team Gibbs' sweater; I told Abbey he'd get more use out of one than I would." She pulled a green scarf from under her collar and smiled, "So I got a team scarf."

Gibbs snorted, reaching for the edge, "I saw this; she wanted my approval on the anchor and globe on the edge."

"It's good. She's talented." She tucked it back into her jacket.

"I think she's almost as happy to have you around as I am." Gibbs nodded.

Kelly tilted her head, "Really?"

He shrugged to the side, "Well, it'd be impossible for her to be _as_ happy."

Kelly rocked into him with a smile.

He elbowed her back, dropping her hand as they reached the cars and he extended his arms to Jeremy, gesturing for him to pass Jack over.

"Hi Papa." Jack smiled tucking into his chest.

"Hey Buddy..." Gibbs shifted him to one arm so he could reach for Kelly with the other. He nodded with a passing glance over his shoulder, back to the grave they just left, "Alright. Let's go home."

* * *

 _A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who read along this whole adventure. A HUGE shout out to those that followed and favorited this story and a big virtual hug to all who commented and reviewed. I enjoyed reading your comments and appreciate all the thoughtful contributions and ideas. I'm really sad to be done with this one but rule #11 - when the job is done; walk away. :-) As of now I don't have any plans to write any sequels but if I do feel like writing any more NCIS material I will certainly post it here! Happy Holidays to all and here's to good story lines for the second half of season 15!_


End file.
